Edward's Twilight
by FungysCullen13
Summary: ¿Y si Edward no fuera el vampiro? ¿Y si fuera Bella la mortalmente hermosa Cullen? ¿Y si Edward fuera humano y se mudara a Forks, donde su sangre canta para Bella? ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Qué haría Bella? ¿Qué hay de Edward?. TRADUCCION.
1. Forks High

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo solo traduzco. **

**Gracias a retroninjachick por dejarme traducir!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparatoria de Forks<strong>

**Edward POV**

Forks. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Simplemente Forks. Es a este pueblo a donde mi padre decidió mudarse. Otra de sus decisiones egoístas, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin mamá. Sin embargo lo entendía, por que desde su muerte, yo mismo estaba listo para un cambio. Forks era… un verdadero cambio. Solo que no era exactamente el cambio que yo había estado buscando. No era horrible… solo… diferente. Suspire subiendo el resto de las cajas a mi habitación. Puse las cajas sobre el edredón azul que mi padre había elegido. Si mi madre estuviera aquí ella hubiera reordenado la habitación. Suspire de nuevo. Cuanto la extrañaba. Baje la vista a la caja de cartón café que estaba mirándome de regreso.

_Edward_, estaba escrito en ella. Abrí la caja, rompiendo las débiles esquinas de cartón mientras la quitaba la cinta. Abrí una mitad y rompí la otra bajando la vista para ver mi colección de música todavía completa. Tome cada disco uno por uno. Me gire a la pared contraria, de color negro, y con una repisa de metal. Comencé a acomodar cada disco uno por uno hasta que la repisa estaba llena. Me gire a la caja de cartón y comencé a sacar cosas.

Finalmente terminé después de lo que parecieron ser algunas horas. Pase una mano por mi cabello, girándome hacia la cama, aplastando la caja y lanzándola a través del cuarto. Agarre otra cosa y la rasgue para abrirla, encontrando cosas que había empacado al azar. Empecé a sacar cosas o ponerlas en la basura. Tenía fotos de mí cuando era pequeño y comencé a ponerlas en mi escritorio. Me volteé y metí la mano aún más profunda en la caja y saque un portarretratos de vidrio. No fue hasta que me tome tiempo para ver de verdad la foto cuando me di cuenta quien estaba ahí. Mi mamá. Podía ver las líneas de la risa, y los vibrantes ojos verdes perforaban a través del delgado vidrio que sostenía la madera. Sonreí por los recuerdos inundando mi ya atestado cerebro.

Fui a mi escritorio donde había puesto una foto de mi padre y yo, y la remplace con la foto de mamá. En la parte inferior del cuadro estaba grabada la palabra, _Elizabeth_. Trace el nombre de mi madre y pensé en lo que hubiera dicho cuando mi padre anunció su transferencia aquí. Mi padre estaba trabajando como doctor en el hospital del pueblo. Dijo que lo quería por que era tranquilo y pacífico, según él, y dijo que necesitaba un cambio de la vida de la ciudad por la muerte de mi madre, como había mencionado antes. No me importaba el cambio. Tal vez sería lo mejor para mí. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi padre entro en la habitación.

"¿Edward?" me llamó, poniéndose el gafete con su nombre en la camisa. _Señor Masen_. Mire el gafete. Su nombre era Edward y yo obtuve el mío por él. Edward Anthony Masen. Levante la vista hacía mi padre mientras él se acomodaba el gafete. Estaba seguro de que mi madre me hubiera puesto un nombre como Tristan o Troy. 'Edward' era seguramente la idea de mi padre de un buen nombre, y mi segundo nombre hubiera sido Junior si no fuera por la terquedad de mi madre, y su capacidad de tener al hombre envuelto en la palma de su mano.

"¿Si?" dije finalmente, recordandole que estaba en mi habitación. Levantó la vista.

"Veo que ya te has acomodado bien. Hazel guardara tu ropa," dijo suavemente mirando la habitación. Estaba preocupado, lo sabía. No era un misterio lo que pasaba por la mente de mi padre gracias a que lo conocía muy bien. Los usuales pensamientos que ocupaban su mente en estos días eran mi madre y el Hospital de Forks.

"Papá, ya la acomode. No hay necesidad de que Hazel lo haga," dije. Él asintió, inseguro de que otro gesto podría hacer. Estuvimos de pie ahí, incómodos, el silencio se hacía cada vez más denso junto con la tensión. Finalmente se aclaro la garganta.

"Bien. Bueno, me voy a trabajar, para llenar los papales y otras cosas," dijo desesperadamente, lo más probable es que muriendo por irse. Asentí, señalando que continuara. "Bueno, sabes, me iré solo media hora, y se esta haciendo tarde. Tal vez deberías dormir. Tienes escuela mañana," agregó, recogiendo una pelota de bésibol firmada que tenía. Suspire.

"Si, supongo. Bien, buenas noches," agregué antes de darme la vuelta. Espere escuchar sus pisadas cuando dejo la habitación. El atronador sonido de sus zapatos Italianos lleno la habitación e hizo eco hasta que solo fueron débiles golpes en el piso de madera de la planta baja. Entonces decidí que una ducha estaba en orden. Entré con el agua caliente golpeando mi piel. Mañana sería el primer día de escuela para mí. Significaba que tendría que enfrentarme a la preparatoria de Forks. Detuve el agua después de un rato y entre en mi habitación. Me puse unos pantalones de pijamas y una camiseta. Camine por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hazel, algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado.

Asomé la cabeza en el cuarto cuando ella veía televisión. La luz iluminaba su cabello gris, y las pecas que todavía eran visibles en su pálida piel. Ella me miro y sonrió.

"¿Si Edward?" dijo. Después de tantos años ella sabía que no debía llamarme Señor Masen. Era como familia para nosotros.

"Solo vine a decir buenas noches," dije con amabilidad. Ella asintió.

"Buenas noches." Sonreí y con eso, cerré la puerta de su habitación y regrese a la mía, salté en la cama y extendí mis brazos y piernas poniendo la cabeza en la almohada. Me tape con las cobijas y comencé a sentir como mis ojos se cerraban. Finalmente, mi último pensamiento antes de quedar dormido de cansancio fue: _lluvia_.

-:-

Me desperté por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando mi ventana. Realmente no me molestaba mucho. Era en realidad algo relajante. La ventana hacia que mi cuarto se viera un poco oscuro, por la falta del sol. Me quite las cobijas y entre al baño. Me lave los dientes. Mientras los cepillaba me di cuenta de que mi cabello estaba inmanejable, incluso si hacía el intento de lavarlo o mojarlo, no importaba. La luz del baño hacía que mi cabello color bronce brillara un poco en el reflejo del espejo. Mis ojos parecían más oscuros por alguna razón. No era su usual verde brillante; eran de un verde oscuro de bosque. Sabía de hecho que iba a ser la causa del nuevo chismorreo de Forks, e incluso tal vez comenzarían algunos rumores sobre mí. Al menos iba a ser algo con lo que podría entretenerme.

¿Qué nuevos rumores podrían comenzar sobre el hijo del nuevo doctor? Hm… tal vez que usaba drogas… o tal vez que tenía un contrato de modelo como habían dicho en Boston los pocos años que estuve ahí. ¿Quién sabía que capacidad tendrían los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Forks cuando se trataba de poder cerebral? Termine de cepillarme los dientes y me enjuague la pasta con agua. Me puse un simple camisa negra de mangas largas, una chaqueta, unos jeans y los converse. Corrí escaleras abajo y agarre mi mochila. Tome una manzana y me fui con un adiós para Hazel. Ni siquiera pregunté por mi padre sabiendo que estaba en el hospital. Me introduje en mi volví y comencé a conducir.

Encontrar la escuela no fue tan difícil, entre en el estacionamiento y apague el motor, caminando hacía la oficina. Detrás del mostrador había una mujer, se veía bastante grande y con cabello rojo. Camine lentamente hacía ella para no asustarla. "Disculpe," dije en un tono educado. Ella levanto la vista de los papeles, y lentamente se fijo en mí, sus ojos agrandándose un poco.

"Hola. Debes ser Edward Masen," dijo amablemente. Por su expresión lo más probable es que estuviera pensando en mi 'look'. Me reí para mí. Tenía a una señora mayor fijándose en mí… lindo.

"Si. Lo soy," dije amablemente.

"Bueno, te hemos estado esperando. Aquí esta tu horario, y tu hoja de firmas, un mapa de la escuela…" comenzó. Después de que me explicara todo asentí suavemente y salí con mis papeles en mano. Los estudiantes ya comenzaban a verme. Baje la vista a los papeles que la señora Cope me había dado, y camine para buscar el edificio 3. De acuerdo con esto tenía trigonometría, algo en lo que era muy bueno. Camine hacía mi clase mientras la lluvia me golpeaba suavemente. Encontré la puerta y entre. Los estudiantes ya estaban susurrando entre ellos, mirándome de arriba abajo, aparentemente en busca de algún daño. Ni siquiera quería ver sus reacciones. Me gire hacía la maestra dándola la hoja de firmas. Ella lo firmo y me hizo sentarme en la parte de atrás.

La clase no fue del todo mala, rara vez puse atención. Cuando la clase llegaba a su fin el chico sentado a mi lado se inclino hacía mí.

"Hola. Soy Billy," susurro. Asentí.

"Edward." Me ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

"¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Historia," respondí. Él asintió.

"Mi amigo y yo tenemos esa clase después. Te llevaré," dijo. Me encogí de hombros, era bueno tener al menos una persona que te mostrara los alrededores.

Cuando la clase término él me llevo a historia, donde estaban sus amigos, Dougie y Millie. Nos presento y me pidió que me sentara con ellos en el almuerzo. Estuve de acuerdo, después de todo estaban siendo amables, y podía decir que no tenían malas intenciones. Así que acepté. Las clases seguían e hice nuevos amigos, supongo. La mayoría eran chicas, incluyendo una llamada Jessica y otra Lauren, había un chico que creo se llamaba Mike, y otro llamado Erin, o Eric. No recordaba.

El almuerzo llego, y mi hambre no me estaba molestando, así que pase en conseguir comida. Iba detrás de Billy y Dougie y Millie detrás de mí. Dougie era rubio con largo cabello que cubría sus ojos, y Billy tenía corto cabello castaño. Millie era realmente algo más. Tenía corto cabello rosado y varias perforaciones en su rostro redondo. Era muy delgada y pequeña, Billy y Dougie eran altos y muy musculosos. Ellos eran más como yo, normales. Me pregunté que rumores habían creado ellos cuando llegaron, ya que definitivamente la mayoría parecía no haber nacido aquí.

Nos sentamos en una mesa mientras ellos discutían cosas sobre los maestros. Intente poner atención pero me distraje mirando una grieta en la pared. Realmente no me importaba que le había dicho el señor Banner a Lauren sobre su minifalda, o lo que la señora Cope le dijo a su esposo. El día había pasado rápido, y todavía no había escuchado ningún rumor sobre mí… así que como no podía divertirme con eso, decidí examinar a mis compañeros.

Había todo tipo de estereotipos. Estaban los deportistas, los nerds, porristas, personas que se veía como posibles marihuaneros, y entonces estaban _ellos_. Eran cinco. Una chica era pequeña, se veía como de 1.50 metros o algo así, y era delgada al extremo, con el cabello hasta el mentón y disparado en todas direcciones. Enseguida de ella estaba un hombre con cabello rubio, parecía ser alto, era delgado y musculoso, como si se ejercitara o algo así. Entonces estaba una hermosa rubia con cuerpo perfecto y rasgos que combinaban, aunque llevaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Después de ella estaba un chico musculoso, era enorme, y parecía un fisicoculturista. Tenía corto cabello castaño y rizado.

Entonces, después de él, estaba una morena, con cabello hasta la cintura. Era un hermoso color, como caoba, y se veía exquisito contra su pálida complexión. Parecía medir 1.60 o cerca, y con un cuerpo como el de la rubia solo que más delicado. Lo que llamo mi atención es que todos ellos parecían tener la misma piel pálida, y ojos dorado oscuro. Tan oscuros que pensarías que son negros. No solo eso, todos se veían como si pertenecieran a una revista más que al aislado pueblo de Forks. Sentí a Billy golpeando mi hombro. Se giro para ver que había captado mi atención.

"Ah, los Cullen," dijo. "La rubia es Rosalie, ella esta con Emmett, el otro tipo rubio es Jasper, él y Rosalie son gemelos. La pequeña que parece duende es Alice," dijo Billy. ¿Cullen?

"¿Están emparentados?" pregunté. Dougie se rió.

"Uh, no. No a menos que en realidad estén saliendo con sus hermanos. Todos son adoptados. Rosalie y Jasper son los únicos Hale, los demás con Cullen. Fueron adoptados por un doctor del hospital, y su esposa. Algo de no poder tener hijos. Jasper esta con Alice y Rosalie con Emmett," aclaró. Mire a la morena. Era realmente preciosa.

"¿Y la morena?" pregunté. Billy respondió esta vez.

"Bella. No esta con nadie. Su único hermano real es Emmett. Ellos llegaron juntos al igual que Jasper y Rosalie." La mire de nuevo. Tenía los ojos pegados en la mesa, sus hermanos y hermanas miraban lo mismo. "No te hagas ilusiones. ¿Ves al tipo grande, y al rubio? Si, la protegen como si no hubiera mañana. Métete con ella, y los obtendrás a ellos," dijo con un asentimiento.

"Sin embargo, ella no los necesita. Se puede proteger a si misma. Sabe lo que hace," comentó Millie.

"Si, tuve que aprenderlo de la manera difícil," dijo Billy con una expresión de dolor.

"¿Te pateo las bolas?" supuse. Él asintió. Me reí entre dientes. Al menos se podía proteger sola. No sería inteligente para ella caminar sola por un callejón oscuro.

"Si, bueno, es hermosa, ¿no?" preguntó Dougie. Me encontré a mi mismo asintiendo. Me gire para mirarla. La estaba mirando atentamente. La forma en que parecía solo mirar a la mesa, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, pero sus ojos eran suaves e indefensos. Se veía de alguna manera tan frágil. Su rostro era perfecto, y a juego con su cabello que caía en ondas. Se veía como si tuviera vida. Estaba concentrado en ella tan atentamente, que casi salte cuando de repente me regreso la mirada. Quería apartar la vista, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado, pero antes de que pudiera mover mis ojos, ella ya había apartado la mirada, con el desinterés escrito en su rostro. Lo más probable es que sea como cualquier otra chica. Probablemente la princesa popular. Pero la forma en la que me miro, casi como si estuviera aburrida, y la forma en que lucía su familia, se veían como si no encajaran. Finalmente aparte la mirada, habiendo terminado con mi análisis.

"¿Así que es otra princesa del pop?" pregunté, claramente molesto por que no podía entenderlo. Todos ellos me miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas.

"Ni de cerca," dijo Millie. Quería preguntarle que quería decir con eso, pero sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo. Me levanté y les dije adiós. Saqué el papel de mi bolsillo donde decía 'Biología'. Genial…

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí les dejo otra traducción, espero que les guste.<p>

Según los reviews que obtenga veré cuando actualizo, no es presión, simplemente que ahora prefiero darle preferencia a las otras actualizaciones.

Espero que me dejen saber si les gusta o no

Besos

Moni


	2. Bella Cullen

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la historia es de retroninjachick, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

Millie iba caminando a mi lado hacía Biología. Millie tenía una personalidad muy interesante. Solo estaba en su pequeño mundo, y no podía importarle menos lo que la gente dijera de ella, era como si supiera todo lo que la gente decía de ella. Como si supiera todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, era muy honesta y contundente al respecto. Sabía exactamente a quien acudir si alguna vez necesitara alguna información. Me guió a través de la puerta y dentro del salón de clases.

"Hola, soy Edward," le dije al maestro. Me miro, examinándome, y después miro su libro.

"Ah, si. Nuestro nuevo estudiante." Sonrió. Asentí y le di mi hoja de firmas, la firmo y me la regreso. "Por favor, siéntate en el lugar vacío allá atrás. Tu compañera estará aquí pronto," sonrió.

Camine hacía el único asiento vacío y me senté donde tendría que esperar a mi compañero. Baje la vista a la mesa negra de laboratorio donde estaba. Biología era algo fácil para mí. Solo esperaba que esta clase no fuera lenta. Me pregunté quien sería mi compañero. Oh dios, ¿Qué si era una rubia tonta que pensaba que la Biología eran posiciones sexuales? ¿O si era algún chico tan inteligente que no me dejaría tocar mi lápiz, asustado de que fuera a arruinar su trabajo? Suspire, levantando la vista. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la morena del almuerzo había entrado en el salón. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Bella.

Me sorprendí ya que ni siquiera había escuchado que abrieran la puerta. Era muy ágil, caminó hacía el profesor y sonrió, hablando en susurros. Sus labios se movían rápidamente. Finalmente el profesor asintió y ella sonrió, deslumbrando al profesor con sus dientes de un blanco cegador. Me reí para mí, bueno al menos eso pensé. Bella Cullen se giro para mirarme cuando la risa escapo de mis labios.

Era como si estuviera confundida. Cerré la boca cuando ella me miró. Su expresión era ilegible mientras miraba al chico nuevo. Sus ojos negros traspasándome. Me encontré preguntándome de que color serían exactamente. Parecían negros.

Finalmente alejo la vista y se giro hacía el profesor susurrando algo más. Él asintió y ella se volteó para caminar por el pasillo. La forma en que caminaba, y se movía, era muy tímida. Era como si intentará ser imperceptible, pero a la vez como si estuviera en guardia. Sin embargo, la parte extraña es que aún así era muy ágil. No pude evitar admirarla. ¿Quién era exactamente Bella Cullen? ¿Cómo podía una caminata decir tantas cosas? ¿Cuál de esas cosas era correcta? Suspire frustrado conmigo mismo.

Finalmente se giro en hacía mi mesa y se sentó en el lugar vacío. Era mi compañera de laboratorio, eso estaba claro. Me incorporé, me sentí nervioso con esta hermosa criatura sentada a mi lado. La mire por la esquina de mi ojo, y parecía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Cuando la atrape bajo la vista a sus manos. Sonreí para mí.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jessica entró jadeando por aire. Pero lo realmente interesante fueron las dos cosas que parecieron suceder. Primero, el aire soplo hacía mi rostro haciendo que un papel cayera en mi regazo, y segundo, Bella se congeló completamente y apretó el puño. Bueno, a alguien debe no agradarle Jessica. Me gire para mirarla, y ella estaba moviendo lentamente su cabeza para mirarme.

Sus ojos eran negros, y me refería a tono negro, y apretaba la quijada con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a romperse. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y podías ver los nudillos blancos como huesos, flexionando también sus brazos. Mire detenidamente sus brazos, Millie tenía razón. Sus pequeños músculos estaban resaltando en su pálida piel, y estaba respirando realmente rápido. De verdad me preocupe, pero cuando la mire ella estaba… lanzando dagas con los ojos… a mí. Estaba, literalmente, mirándome mal. Bueno, eso no era amable. No le había hecho nada. La mire confundido. Continúo con su mala mirada mientras regresaba su atención al profesor alejándose tanto de mi como fuera posible.

Estaba realmente confundido… espera un segundo, ¿no eran sus ojos de color dorado oscuro? ¿Ahora eran negros? ¿Qué? Suspire y traslade mi atención también al profesor. Le lanzaba miradas a Bella cada rato. No estaba del todo respirando. Cuando la atrape regresándome la mirada, ya no me lanzaba dagas. Era como si se hubiera tranquilizado sola, me miraba inexpresiva. Sus manos estaban agarradas al borde de la mesa con mucha fuerza, y su cabeza inclinada hacía el otro lado, lejos de mí. Pensé que iba a comerme. Finalmente la campana sonó y salió corriendo del salón como si no hubiera mañana. Me quedé mirando mientras se iba.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué me odiaba? ¿Qué pasaba? Mire alrededor confundido y todos los estudiantes miraban por donde se había ido.

"Edward… ¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Millie con expresión preocupada. Aleje la vista de ella y mire mis libros mientras comenzaba a tomarlos.

"No hice nada malo. Ella es la que tiene un odio repentino hacia mí," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando recogía mis libros me di cuenta que había dejado todas sus libretas en la mesa. Tome una de sus libretas, pero cuando la abrí, no había nada escrito ahí. Entonces me dio curiosidad y abrí todas sus libretas. Estaban vacías. Recordé su fuerte agarre en la mesa y decidí mirar bajo el escritorio. Fue cuando lo vi. La marca de sus uñas y dedos estaban perfectamente esculpidos bajo la mesa de madera. Había astillas y grietas mientras veías la madera a punto de romperse donde sus manos habían estado puestas. Sentí que se me agrandaban los ojos. Esto era… extraño. No sabía que hacer.

"¿Edward?" dijo Millie con tono irritado. Sacudí la cabeza y mire a Millie. Finalmente me incorporé y agarre mis libros.

"Millie, ¿Qué sabes sobre Bella Cullen?" le pregunté. Me miro con una mueca.

"¿También te gusta?" preguntó con una voz llena de incredulidad. Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

"No, solo curiosidad, después de todo, me odia sin razón," me encogí de hombros. Millie estudio mi respuesta por un minuto, con sus cejas arrugadas. Finalmente tomo una profunda respiración y la dejo salir. Se giro hacía mí.

"Bueno, tiene diecisiete. Es muy tímida, y odia la atención. Recuerdo una vez en gimnasia, le pidieron que subiera las cuerdas con los chicos, y cuando lo hizo todo el mundo la estaba alabando. Lo detestó. Hay otra cosa, todos piensan que es muy pequeña y de aspecto frágil, pero tiene su fuerza. Ella y su hermano son realmente cercanos, y siempre sale con Alice, la duende. En cuanto a la rubia y ella, se llevan bien, pero la veo más con Alice. Jasper y Emmett siempre la están protegiendo. No habla mucho, pero cuando te acostumbras a ella, y estas cerca el tiempo suficiente, puede ser muy ocurrente. También es muy inteligente y lee mucho. La veo con un libro nuevo a diario. Sin embargo siempre son clásicos. Su papá trabaja en el hospital. Es el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Eso es todo lo que se," dijo con un asentimiento. Estudie la información nueva.

Era una absurdamente hermosa pero inteligente chica. Fuerte, pero cautelosa y tímida. Le gusta leer clásicos en lugar de revistas. Es cercana a sus hermanos, y no habla con la gente. Muy interesante.

"¿Vez ahora por que es muy fácil enamorarse de ella?" preguntó Millie con una ligera risa. Asentí.

"Si, pero no estoy interesado de esa forma…" me detuve, mirando a mi lado. Millie y yo nos separamos cuando me fui a mis siguientes clases. Estuvieron bien. Usualmente tenía a Billy o Dougie en cada una. No diría que eran mis amigos, pero eran buenas personas. Cuando el día finalmente terminó, me dirigí hacía la oficina principal. Camine lentamente viendo a Emmett, y al otro que creo se llamaba Jasper, de pie junto a Bella. Ella le estaba preguntando algo a la señora Cope, y Emmett y Jasper estaban haciendo círculos en su espalda.

"Por favor, señora Cope," dijo con voz dulce, como seda. Le iba perfectamente, como campanas de viento.

"Lo siento querida, pero no hay forma de que pueda hacer eso," se negó la señora Cope. Entonces fue cuando Jasper intervino.

"Por favor, señora Cope, mi hermana realmente necesita cambiar esa clase," dijo Jasper, batiendo sus pestañas y deslumbrando a la pobre señora. Me reí para mí. Fue cuando todos se giraron para mirarme. Mi risa se detuvo cuando Bella se giro rápidamente hacía la puerta y salió de ahí. Me quede ahí confundido. Jasper y Emmett me miraron como disculpándose y se fueron detrás de ella.

"Hola, ¿tienes tus firmas?" preguntó la señora Cope. Asentí y le di la hoja. Ella sonrió. "Bien, que tengas una linda tarde. Te veo mañana," dijo con otra sonrisa dulce. Asentí y salí de la oficina hacía mi carro. ¿Qué estaba mal con esa chica, Bella? No parecía odiarme… parecía tenerme miedo. Sacudí la cabeza y gire la llave para encender el motor. Comencé a salir del estacionamiento escolar para manejar a casa. Todo el rato me pregunté por que de repente esta chica me tenía miedo. Todo lo que sabía es que Bella Cullen era un gran misterio que tenía la intención de resolver.

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí me tienen otra vez con esta historia, me alegra que parece haberles gustado ^^<p>

Se que ahora parece un poco repetitiva la historia, pero son solo los primeros capítulos, además algo en común debía tener con la de Meyer, ¿no creen? Igual, mientras más avanza más van cambiando las cosas.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review, me alegraron el día (:

Besos

Moni


	3. A conversation without hate ain't so bad

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una conversación sin odio no es tan mala<strong>

Detuve el Volvo lentamente en el estacionamiento escolar. Anoche cuando papá llego a la casa corrí a saludarlo y bombardearlo con preguntas sobre el hospital, y cierto doctor.

_Flash Back_

"_Hola papá. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo en el hospital?" le pregunté entrando en su oficina. Me miro levantando la vista del papel que estaba revisando._

"_Hola Edward. Estuvo bien. Estoy trabajando junto con otro doctor, el Doctor Cullen. Sus chicos van a tu escuela. Tiene un montón. Deberías ver la forma en que las enfermeras están sobre él." Mi papá se rió bajando la vista al papel. Estuve de pie en el marco de la puerta, muy incómodo, e inseguro de que hacer._

"_Bueno, si. Conocí a algunos de los chicos. Son amables. Y muy apuestos también. Creo que lo sacaron de su padre viendo que las enfermeras están sobre él. Todos tienen la misma piel y los mismos ojos, pero la parte divertida es que todos son adoptados…" me encogí de hombros. Esperaba secretamente que mi padre respondiera a eso. Ver si él tenía alguna información confidencial. Frunció los labios y levanto la vista del papel. _

"_Bueno, su esposa también es muy hermosa. Ella es la tía de dos de los muchachos… no se cuales. Creo que los rubios… de todas formas, son realmente amables. Muy jóvenes." Mi padre asintió mientras dejaba el papel en el escritorio. "Tiene esta hija que fue a visitarlo al hospital hoy. Isabella creo. Sin embargo le dicen Bella... es muy guapa si me lo preguntas. Alguien que un chico de tu edad debería mirar dos, o tal vez más de diez veces." Sonrió con un guiñó recargándose en su silla. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho._

"_No te hagas ilusiones, papá. No estoy interesado," murmuré antes de regresar a mi habitación._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora estaba sentado en mi carro mirando el estacionamiento. Gire las llaves en el contacto, apagando el carro. Suspire recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento. ¿Por qué ella me tenía miedo? Levante la cabeza y abrí la puerta, saliendo del carro. Mientras caminaba hacía la escuela, no pude evitar notar la enorme Tundra negra que entro en el estacionamiento. Me quede mirando. Nadie en esta escuela conduciría algo como eso. Lo sabía por el aspecto de los coches estacionados.

Mire la camioneta cuando la puerta se abrió, y saliendo de la enorme camioneta apareció Bella. La mire con ojos grandes. Bella, ¿la pequeña y delgada Bella tenía una camioneta tan grande? Wow. Me encogí de hombros y camine otra vez hacía la escuela.

"¡Tú! ¡Edward!" gritó Dougie detrás de mí. Me gire para verlo corriendo hacía mí. Se detuvo justo frente a mí, intentando recuperar la respiración. Me reí entre dientes.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunté. Él asintió inclinándose, recargando las manos en las rodillas para tomar una profunda respiración.

"Vamos a clase. Billy y Millie nos están esperando." Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. Mientras caminábamos, lentamente comencé a ver el cabello rosa de Millie sobresalir. Nos saludó con una mueca.

"Dios Dougs, ¿Por qué no solo te tomas más tiempo?" preguntó con tono molesto. Billy y yo nos reímos por sus peleas.

"Oigan, ¿esa camioneta es de Bella?" pregunté todavía con curiosidad. Todos asintieron.

"Sip, te dije que ella podía cuidarse sola," dijo Millie cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Si, supongo. Vamos avanzando," sugerí. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y Billy encabezo el camino a trigonometría.

Las clases estuvieron aburridas. Sin nada especial, la única diferencia es que las personas comenzaban a hablarme, a hacerme preguntas. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me tome mi tiempo caminando para encontrar a Millie y Dougie. No era muy difícil encontrarlos. Solo tenía que encontrar los gritos de la aguda voz perteneciente a Millie y los comentarios de Dougie. Me senté a un lado de Billy, decidiendo saltarme el almuerzo de nuevo.

Mirando alrededor de la cafetería me di cuenta que no era el único saltándose el almuerzo. Mire la mesa de los Cullen para encontrarlos viendo lugares al azar, sin tocar su comida.

"Realmente necesitas dejar de mirar tanto," sugirió Millie. La mire con una expresión confundida. Ella apunto con su barbilla hacía la mesa de ellos.

"Deja de embobarte tanto con ellos," dijo de nuevo.

"No estoy embobado, solo tengo curiosidad de saber si ella todavía me odia," dije simplemente. Dougie me miro con las cejas levantadas.

"Bien, colega, tienes que admitir que mirarías a Bella incluso si ella no te odiara. Ella es hermosa… todos los son de hecho. Quiero decir, si no puedes admitir que ella es sexy entonces voy a creer que eres gay, mi amigo," dijo con un suspiro recargándose en su silla.

"No soy gay, lo admito. Ella es realmente guapa, pero me estoy centrando más en el hecho de que ella o me odia o me tiene miedo," dije.

"Esta bien, hermano. Pero di que ella es sexy." Dougie me puso en tela de juicio.

"Ella es sexy," admití con un todo de obviedad. "Pero, justo ahora, no estoy interesado en encontrar a alguien," agregue. Todos asintieron y dejaron esa discusión. Al final del almuerzo me levanté y camine hacía biología. Entre en el salón e inmediatamente mire la mesa para encontrarme con que no estaba vacía. Tome una profunda respiración y me encamine hacía ahí.

Bella estaba sentada lo más lejos que podía, pero no parecía que quisiera comerme. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto. Fue entonces que me di cuenta. Hoy sus ojos eran color topacio. Ayer eran dorado oscuro, después negros, y ahora eran topacio. Se encontró con mi mirada y yo baje la mía.

"Hola. Soy Edward," dije amablemente. Puede ser bueno comenzar son las presentaciones. Ella asintió.

"Bella," dijo en voz baja. Su voz todavía era dulce como ayer. Comenzó a agarrar fuertemente la mesa como lo había hecho ayer. Me di cuenta que también había dejado de respirar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algún problema?" le pregunté con seriedad. Se giro para mirarme. Sentí que dejaba de respirar por un segundo y mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Ella sonrió.

"No, lo siento. Estoy siendo muy grosera," admitió suavemente a la vez que yo sacudía la cabeza.

"Esta bien," le aseguré. Intentó sonreír pero su postura seguía siendo tensa, al igual que sus manos seguían agarradas al borde de la mesa, y sus pequeños músculos estaban flexionados, aún no era posible escuchar su respiración.

"Así que, ¿te esta gustando Forks?" preguntó de repente. Le sonreí.

"Bueno, supongo que esta bien. Mi papá trabaja en el hospital. Creo que con tu padre," le dije mirándola. Daba la impresión de que se había relajado un poco.

"Si, mi papá también trabaja ahí," respondió amablemente.

"Si, pero eres adoptada, ¿cierto?" le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Si. Mi hermano Emmett y yo fuimos adoptados cuando teníamos entre ocho y diez años por Carlisle y Esme," dijo suavemente, mirando la mesa. Sus músculos seguían tensos pero sus manos habían dejado de agarrar la mesa.

"Bueno, eso debe ser divertido. Tienes una gran familia," comenté. Asintió y miro otra vez a la mesa, su cabello cayendo en cascada por su rostro, bloqueándolo de mi vista.

"Bueno, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hace tu mamá?" preguntó de repente levantando la cabeza. Mire hacía otra dirección y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Mi mamá murió hace dos años," dije a través de los dientes. Bella asintió, y miró también hacía otro lado. Lejos de mí. Suspire. "Mi padre pensó que era una buena idea alejarnos de la vida de la ciudad, así que nos transferimos aquí. Supongo que me gusta." Me encogí de hombros, recargando los brazos en la mesa. Bella me miro.

"Bueno, siempre llueve… nunca vez el sol," suspiro, parecía triste.

"No te gusta la lluvia," declaré. Ella me miro.

"Pues, no me importa, solo que a veces extraño el sol," dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Mire su rostro una vez más, hipnotizado por sus ojos topacio. ¿Por qué eran color topacio?

"¿Tus ojos cambian de color?" le pregunté. Ella me miro sorprendida.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo, a la defensiva. Me reí entre dientes.

"Puedo jurar que ayer eran dorado oscuro, o negros, hoy brillan. Me gusta," dije con una sonrisa. Ella me dedico una ligera sonrisa y bajo la vista a la mesa. Pronto, la campana para el inicio de clases sonó y el señor Banner comenzó a explicar la práctica que haríamos hoy. Las diapositivas de las cajas estaban desordenadas, y teníamos que trabajar juntos para etiquetarlas correctamente, y separar las diapositivas de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en las fases de la mitosis. Me gire a Bella.

"De acuerdo. Las damas primero," le ofrecí. Ella sonrió y tomo la diapositiva, acomodándola. La examinó por un momento y después levanto la vista.

"Es profase," murmuró y lo anotó. Bueno, era en verdad inteligente. Sin embargo tenía mis dudas, así que me acerque para mirar la diapositiva. Levanté la vista para encontrármela mirándome con una extraña expresión.

"Si, es profase," finalmente murmuré, también escribiéndolo. Sonrió y puso la segunda diapositiva. Lo miro y después levanto la vista a mí.

"Interfase," dijo suavemente para después pasarme el microscopio. Lo mire. Si, tenía razón otra vez. Levanté la vista y asentí. Le devolví el microscopio y ella volvió a mirar. Seguimos así hasta terminar con todas las diapositivas. Terminamos antes que los otros, y ella y yo estuvimos solo sentados ahí.

"Entonces, si no te gusta lo húmedo, ¿Qué más no te gusta?" le pregunté, intentando hacer conversación. Ella me miro.

"Tampoco me gusta lo frío," dijo suavemente.

"Entonces, debe ser muy difícil para ti vivir en este lugar," le dije. Enredo un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

"Si," dijo simplemente. La mire confundido. ¿Entonces por que estaba aquí?

"Pues entonces, ¿Por qué vives aquí?" le pregunté. Ella suspiro y levanto la vista.

"Mi papá quería trabajar aquí y a mis hermanos no les molestaba. Tuvimos una votación," dijo. La mire confundido.

"¿Fuiste la única que voto en contra?" pregunté con las cejas alzadas.

"No," se rió entre dientes, todavía jugaba con el mechón de cabello. "Voté para venir aquí," dijo tranquilamente. La mire definitivamente confundido.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"A veces no tienes elección. Esta era una de nuestras opciones, y era mejor que la otra… al menos para nosotros." Suspiro. "No quería hacerlos infelices," dijo simplemente, dejando que su cabello cayera de sus dedos, saltando. La mire a los ojos una vez más.

"Pero, si no te gusta… ¿eso no te hace infeliz?" le pregunté. ¿Por qué haría eso si no le gusta este lugar?

"Si. Pero a veces tienes que vivir con eso. De todas formas, esto es mejor para mí," dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Cualquier cosa para hacerlos felices, o hacerlo más fácil a ellos," agregó. Sonó más como si lo estuviera diciendo para si misma.

"Entonces, ¿tus padres te mantienen a raya? Quiero decir, ¿ellos te dicen donde puedes vivir y tu tienes que decidir, incluso si odias ambas opciones? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" le pregunté todavía un poco confundido. Ella sacudió la cabeza. La campana estaba a punto de sonar.

"A veces, no tienes elección. Solo opciones, y ocurre que son las únicas. Son buenas personas, y padres es solo… es solo que a veces, no tenemos tanta suerte como otros… realmente no tenemos elección y no es culpa de ellos," declaró antes de tomar su mochila y salir corriendo como ayer. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Sacudí la cabeza y me gire para ver a Millie.

"Vi que hablaste con la señorita Cullen," dijo, alzando las cejas. Ella se agacho y agarro su mochila, mientras pasaba frente a mí. "Vamos," dijo. Me agache y también agarre mi mochila. Me gire sobre mis talones y seguí a Millie.

Hablar con Bella Cullen no fue tan malo como parecía.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Espero que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana n,n<p>

Quiero aclarar un asunto, el POV de esta historia va a ser en su mayoría de Edward, habrá algunos Bella POV pero hasta más adelante; por lo pronto, si al principio del capi no dice nada entonces es Edward POV.

Volviendo al capitulo, yo se y lo reitero, parece algo repetitiva la historia, pero más adelante cambia, no es que vaya a ser una historia completamente nueva, pero los sucesos si son diferentes.

El pequeño Eddie se interesa más de lo que quiere admitir en Bellita, díganme ustedes, ¿Quién creen que será el primero en admitir algo? xD

**vAnEXD:** lamento oír de tu experiencia, pero supongo que así es para cada nuevo alumno (:

**nohemi: **si, es repetitiva pero diferente en cierto modo, y que bueno que te guste n,n

**georgina: **nada más aclarar una cosita, no es mi historia sino mi traducción, y no te preocupes, si habrá Bella POV pero hasta más adelante =)

Bien, gracias a todas por leer y comentar

Besos

Moni^^


	4. Finding my meadow

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Encontrando mi prado::..<strong>

El resto del día había sido aburrido, y parecía que no podía sacar de mi mente a Bella y la conversación que habíamos tenido hoy en biología. Ella era realmente muy diferente. La forma en que hablaba, y su voz, tan dulce, y era muy hermosa, y en lugar de atraer la atención, la alejaba. No entendía. Sacudí la cabeza y baje la vista a mis pies. Los estudiantes ya se habían ido a sus casas, pero yo me tuve que quedar para hablar con la señora Cope sobre algunas de mis clases.

Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y busqué hasta que encontré mis llaves. Las saque y camine directo al estacionamiento. No había nadie en el estacionamiento a excepción de mí. Suspire y continúe con mi camino cuando sentí la lluvia comenzar a golpear mi rostro en pequeñas gotas. Me puse la capucha de mi suéter y cuando me gire a ver a la derecha vi una figura. No cualquier figura, podría haber jurado que era Bella. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y difícilmente pude ver más. Entonces Bella desapareció. Me detuve en seco. ¿Acababa de verla?

Me quede de pie con completa incredulidad. No, eso no pudo pasar. Después de todo, esta lloviendo y casi no puedo ver nada. Como si fuera una señal, la lluvia comenzó a caer aún con más fuerza, mojándome. Corrí a mi carro y abrí la puerta. Me deslice dentro y cerré la puerta con un poco de fuerza. Recargue la cabeza en el respaldo y puse las manos en el volante. Encendí el carro y empecé a manejar hacía mi casa.

Bella… esa era Bella. ¿No? Tenía que ser. Pero no, no podía ver nada. Lo más probable es que fuera mi mente que jugaba conmigo. Suspire entrando en la cochera de mi casa y apagando el carro. Corrí hacía los escalones del porche y abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude para no mojarme más. Corrí escaleras arriba y me lancé hacía el baño. Abrí la ducha y me despoje de la ropa. Cuando mi cuerpo fue golpeado por el agua caliente, la sensación fue de alivio. El efecto de la frialdad del agua de lluvia, lo caliente me relajaba.

Termine mi ducha y entré en mi habitación. Camine hacia la cómoda y me puse unos boxers. Camine hacía el armario y empecé a buscar unos jeans cuando mi padre me hablo desde abajo.

"¡Edward!" su voz subió por las escaleras. Tome un par de jeans.

"¿Si?" pregunté, poniéndomelos.

"Ven aquí un minuto," me ordenó. Su voz no sonaba en absoluto enojada. Tome una camiseta y me encamine hacía abajo con la camiseta en una mano. Mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba al vestíbulo me la puse. Mi papá estaba de pie ahí con un montón de papeles en sus manos.

"Edward, me voy a ir ahora. Quiero que sepas que no creo estar aquí mañana," dijo, mirándome con frustración en los ojos. Podía decir que todavía tenía mucho trabajo. Asentí.

"De acuerdo, bueno, adiós papá," dije y subí corriendo las escaleras antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Me deje caer en la cama. Necesitaba salir de aquí y hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Mire hacía afuera y parecía que la lluvia se había detenido. Tome las llaves y saque el auto. No me importaba a donde iría, solo necesitaba irme. Comencé a manejar en los alrededores, sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo. Seguí un camino, pero parecía terminar. Me entro la curiosidad cuando vi todos los arboles verdes de afuera. Tenía que admitir que Forks era hermoso. Salí y seguí el pequeño camino, que solo se podía seguir a pie. Parecía horas desde que empecé con la caminata, y finalmente me detuve cuando escuche el sonido del agua.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, hasta que vi el sol brillar en un pequeño prado. Era un pequeño y perfecto circulo rodeado de colores que no eran verdes. Había otros colores, colores que pertenecían a las flores. Sonreí y avance hasta la mitad del prado donde me acosté sobre un pedazo de hierba. El sol estaba golpeando mis mejillas, y yo estaba cálido. De repente, un pensamiento llego a mí.

"_Solo que a veces extraño el sol…"_ Su voz paso por mi cabeza. De hecho, sabía que le gustaría esto si ella en realidad extrañaba el sol. Saque el pensamiento de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Estar en Forks no era tan malo, ni una molestia. Lo que me frustraba era la chica Bella. Eso era por que parecía que no podía sacarla de mi mente. Suspire.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become,_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done._

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Alcancé mi bolsillo y lo saqué, deslizándolo y pegándomelo a la oreja. "¿Hola?" pregunté con voz irritada.

"¿Edward?" sonaba como la voz de Dougie. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

"¿Dougie?" pregunté.

"Si," replicó. Rodé los ojos y me levante del suelo, encaminándome hacía mi carro.

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" pregunté.

"¿Has conocido a Millie?" preguntó con un tono lleno de incredulidad. "Ella puede conseguir tus respuestas del S.A.T* sin problemas. No preguntes," dijo.

"No tenía planeado hacerlo," le dije, todavía caminando de regreso.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde estás hombre?" preguntó.

"Justo ahora, solo estaba paseando, estoy regresando a casa. ¿Por qué?" le pregunté, apartando un helecho de mi camino.

"Bueno, colega, Millie iba a salir hoy pero ninguno de nosotros puede, así que vamos a salir el viernes. ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó.

"Dougie, me vez en la escuela todos los días, ¿y no pudiste hasta entonces para preguntarme esto? Tenía que preguntarme ahora… ¿en martes?" pregunté con irritación.

"¡Es Dougie de quien estamos hablando!" dijo Billy a lo lejos. Supuse que estarían juntos.

"Hola Billy," dije. "Chicos escuchen, ahora me tengo que ir. Hablamos después," dije colgando el teléfono y metiéndolo de regreso en mi bolsillo. Me costo alrededor de dos horas regresar al carro y una hora más para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Eran las diez y estaba cansado. La primera cosa que hice cuando llegue fue tomar un baño, y después comí algo de lo que Hazel había preparado. Entonces me fui directo a la cama.

La mañana siguiente fue lo mismo, agarre una manzana para almorzar y después me fui a la escuela. Me senté a través de las clases, veía como las chicas me miraban de abajo arriba y Dougie y Millie peleaban. El almuerzo llego a la vuelta de la esquina y, de nuevo, me salté la comida. Sin embargo, el almuerzo fue algo divertido. Billy y Dougie eran los que estaban peleando en esta ocasión y eso incluía un montón de mayonesa. Su infantil comportamiento era irritante pero divertido de ver. Cuando llego la hora de biología estuve ahí antes que Bella. Me senté en mi lugar mirando mis manos. Bella llegó y se sentó junto a mí. Me gire hacía ella.

"Hola," dije, regresando la vista a mis manos. Sonrió.

"Hola," estaba igual de tensa que siempre y tan alejada de mí como la mesa nos dejaba. Fruncí el ceño. El silencio era molesto.

"Ayer fui a una caminata," le dije. Ella sonrió y giro su torso para mirarme.

"¿En verdad?" preguntó. Asentí.

"Si. Encontré un lugar soleado," le dije sonriendo. Ella me estudió por un momento y finalmente sonrió.

"Si, cuando hay sol mi familia y yo salimos a acampar," dijo, girando su torso hacía el escritorio.

"Mm, eso debe ser divertido," dije en tono de broma. Sonrió.

"Lo es. Tiene sus beneficios," dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo que?" pregunté interesado.

"Bueno, la comida es genial," dijo, encarándome. ¿Sus ojos tenían burla? ¿Burla? ¿Sobre que? La mire confundido. Estaba sonriendo como si tuviera su propia broma. Eventualmente solo me encogí de hombros.

"De acuerdo, estoy seguro que la comida de campamento es buena," dije con una sonrisa. Ella se puso seria.

"Es mejor que lo que otros comen allá afuera," dijo con una mueca y mirando hacía la mesa.

"Bien. Sabes, ayer vi algo que realmente… me confundió," le dije. Iba a contarle sobre lo de ayer. Empecé a sentirme incómodo.

"Bueno, ¿Qué viste?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Al principio, pensé que te había visto. Entonces mire más de cerca, y pareció como si hubieras... desaparecido. Por supuesto, pensé que era algo loco, después de todo, estaba lloviendo, y no había nadie más en la escuela a excepción de la señora Cope y yo, entonces yo… no importa." Me detuve tan pronto como vi su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos agrandarse. Tenía derecho, aquí estaba sentado, acusándola de algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Me golpeé mentalmente.

"No estaba aquí a esa hora," declaró simplemente. Entonces se giro y miro hacía adelante en el momento en que el señor Banner comenzaba a leer. Hice lo mismo, pero todavía podía sentir la intensidad entre nosotros. Podía sentir lo tensa que estaba y lo incómoda. Suspire e intente poner atención el resto del día. Pero de alguna forma, eso era muy difícil.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! aqui esta otro capi de esta historia, me alegra que les este gustando tanto ^^<p>

Una aclaración, S.A.T significa "scholastic aptitude test" en méxico sería la prueba de aptitud acádemica.

Un poco de propaganda: traduje otro OS! siii, otro n,n este es un pequeño momento perdido en el libro de eclipse, es despues de que le dicen a Charlie sobre la boda, hay una platica entre Edward y Charlie, y Bella le explica a Edward por que le duele dejar a Jacob, espero que se puedan pasar a leerlo y me alegren el dia con un review!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :B

Besos

Moni


	5. You slammed that car!

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la historia es de retroninjachick, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>..::¡Estrellaste ese coche!::..<strong>

Esta es oficialmente mi tercera semana en Forks. Tenía que decir que no me quejaba. Es como si mi vida hubiera tomado un horario, y lo seguían sin buscarlo en realidad. Venía naturalmente. Lo tenía memorizado. Me levantaba en las mañanas y desayunaba. Me iba a la escuela donde me reunía con Dougie, Billy y Millie. Iba a mis clases, comía el almuerzo, y después iba a biología donde tenía pequeñas charlas con Bella.

Cuando decía pequeñas charlas con Bella, me refería a pequeñas. Simples 'hola' o '¿Cómo estas?' De hecho nunca hablamos de verdad. Es como si ella intentara evadirme. Sus tensas posiciones nunca se iban, se aflojaban, pero todavía estaban ahí. No sabía que había sobre ella, o que había con ella. Todavía no podía descifrarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si había algo que descifrar. Por otro lado, su familia era muy sospechosa si me preguntan. Todos lucen total y completamente diferentes, pero iguales. ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso?

Por un lado, Emmett y Bella son hermanos y también los gemelos. Pero,  
>¿y Alice? Además, tienen los mismos ojos y color de piel, ¿y no están emparentados? ¿Qué hay de su 'mamá' y 'papá'? Tal vez solo estoy reaccionando de más, quiero decir, los he visto y se ven completamente diferentes. ¿Qué hay con eso de que no comen? ¿Además de los moretones morados bajo sus ojos? Bien, estoy pensando de más. Pero aún así son sospechosos.<p>

Bella, todavía no puedo entenderla. Es como si no hablará. Es tan irritante. Suspire, pasando la mano por mi cabello con gentileza, empujándome para ponerme de pie y salir de la cama. Aquí vamos con la rutina. Ni siquiera pienso en eso. Solo la sigo. Ducha, comida, carro, estacionamiento.

No es difícil, ¿cierto? Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela y apague el carro. Mira alrededor y encontré que nadie había llegado todavía. Hmm. Mire mi reloj y literalmente me di una bofetada. Llegue una hora antes a la escuela. Suspire y comencé a contemplar si debería o no ir a casa. Si iba a casa podía sentarme y comer, o ver televisión. Pero entonces tendría que regresar, y no creo que sería capaz de hacerlo. Si me quedaba y esperaba… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruidoso sonido. Es como si dos piezas de metal fueran estrelladas juntas. La curiosidad gano lo mejor de mí y salí para encontrar la fuente del sonido. Venía del final del estacionamiento.

Empecé a oír piezas de metal cayendo. Aceleré el ritmo y al girar la esquina vi algo que nunca pensé llegar a ver. Bella Cullen estaba poniendo una puerta de carro en su lugar. Estaba presionándola contra el carro y cayó de nuevo al suelo. De repente, gimió de irritación y levanto el puño al aire como si fuera a golpearlo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y su puño estaba alto en el aire lleno de fuerza. Se veía vacilante, hasta que finalmente suspiro y le dio a la puerta un pequeño golpe. Al menos pensé que era un golpe. Dejó un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para pensar que estuvo en un accidente automovilístico.

Me quede mirándola. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Parecía que mi mente no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Bella, la pequeña Bella, acababa de golpear su carro dejando un hueco en el.

"¿Be-Bella?" tartamudeé mirándola con ojos grandes. Se giro lentamente a mirarme. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror. De repente apareció a mi lado y sentí dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Esa fue la última cosa que sentí antes de desmayarme.

Beep… beep… beep. Me desperté repentinamente por un molesto sonido. Abrí lentamente los ojos intentando captar todo. Todo estaba borroso y mi confusión crecía. Intente centrar mi visión, y cuando lo hice se me atoro la respiración en la garganta. Ahí, a no más de cuatro pulgadas de distancia, estaba de pie Bella. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios que despertaste!" dijo felizmente. La mire más confundido que nunca. ¿De que estaba hablando?

"¿Qué?" fue todo lo que pude decir. Mi padre estaba de pie detrás de Bella mirando la máquina que había a mi lado.

"Te lo explicaré desde el principio." Se rió con una risita dulce. Tenía un toque de nerviosismo. Intente sentarme y mirar lo que me rodeaba. Estaba en un hospital. "Bueno, estábamos en la escuela, y parecía que habías llegado ahí temprano. Yo estaba caminando por ahí y grite tu nombre. Te giraste para mirarme y entonces te caíste. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza," dijo, jugando un poco con sus manos. La mire con el ceño fruncido. Espera un minuto… ella nunca grito mi nombre… el carro… el golpe… el dolor en mi cabeza. La mire con expresión aterrorizada, confundida y enojada. ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? Ella me miro preocupada.

"¿De verdad me pegue en la cabeza tan fuerte?" le pregunté a mi padre. Él me miro.

"Nop, nada tan serio. Sin embargo, debes tomártelo lento. Aquí Bella se ha ofrecido como voluntaria para cuidarte por el resto del día. Te llevará a casa y se quedará un rato ahí. Hazel esta fuera en un viaje de familia, así que esta semana Bella y tu estarán más juntos que nunca," dijo mi padre con un guiño. Mire a Bella, pero ella estaba concentrada en la puerta.

"Papá, si no es tan serio, ¿Por qué necesita estar conmigo por una semana?" pregunté irritado. Mi padre me miro un instante antes de caminar a la puerta.

"El doctor Cullen te explicará por que," dijo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella, dejando a un hombre rubio sosteniendo la manija. Él entro. Sip, definitivamente el papá de Bella, los ojos, la piel, la 'belleza'… ese era él. Lo mire interrogante.

"Hola, soy Carlisle, el papá de Bella." Asentí y le di la mano.

"Bien, parece que puedes tener una conmoción cerebral, y no quiero que manejes por un tiempo. Mi hija Bella se ha ofrecido para ayudarte esta semana," dijo, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Bella. La mire a ella pero una vez más estaba concentrada en la puerta.

"Entonces, viviré, ¿correcto?" pregunté, asegurándome. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Si, estarás bien," me aseguró.

"A menos que manejes otra vez o planees más caídas," agregó Bella con una ligera risa. Le lance dagas con la mirada.

"Estoy seguro que no fue la caída lo que causo problemas," le dije con voz seria. Sus ojos se agrandaron y termino mirándome mal.

"Bien, niños. Me voy a ir ahora. Bella, ayúdalo a llegar a su carro," le instruyó Carlisle. "Ella estará manejando toda esta semana," dijo suavemente antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

"¿Por qué mentiste?" le pregunté tan pronto como él estuvo fuera. Me miro sorprendida.

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó molesta.

"Eso no fue una caída, te vi golpeando la puerta del carro."

"No sabes que estás diciendo," dijo con voz reservada.

"No, se que estoy diciendo, solo no se por que estas mintiendo," dije con voz más alta.

"Vamos," dijo con voz llena de autoridad. Me levanté rápidamente y salté a la puerta. Mal movimiento. Mi cabeza dolía como loca. Me sentí mareado, y un poco cegado. Bella rodó los ojos y puso su pequeño brazo alrededor de mi cintura, empujando mi brazo alrededor de su hombro. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y estábamos a un brazo de distancia, pero ella sostuvo mi peso para que no cayera. Nos tambaleo de regreso al carro y me deslizó en el asiento de pasajeros mientras ella tomaba el del conductor.

"¿Por qué estas mintiendo?" pregunté de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estas preguntándome esto? ¡Ya te dije que no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando!" dijo con voz claramente molesta.

"¡Por que se que eso no fue lo que paso!" exclamé. Ella giro la llave en el contacto y comenzó a conducir. "No me ignores," dije con tono normal. Me miro por un segundo.

"Bien. Ilumíname. ¿Qué crees que paso?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Estaba caminando, y escuche ruidos, como metal chocando. Me gire y te vi golpeando tu puerta. La golpeaste… le dejaste un hueco, y entonces…" me miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Fue cuando me di cuenta de todas las cosas que había dicho. Sonaba loco. Suspire. "Olvídalo," murmuré.

"¡No puedo creer que pienses que golpeé la puerta de un carro!" exclamó. Tenía la mirada más grande de incredulidad, y al mismo tiempo temor, y ¿preocupación?

"Bueno, es lo que vi," dije tranquilamente.

"Caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza. No sabes lo que viste," dijo con tranquilidad. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Como sea," murmuré por lo bajo. Ella me miro.

"Lo siento, es solo… aquí estamos," finalmente dijo con un suspiro. Me gire para verla.

"¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?" pregunté.

"Tu papá me dio la dirección," dijo con voz aburrida, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Abrió su puerta y camino hacía mí mientras yo abría la mía. Me ofreció su mano para que la tomara.

"Creo que puedo hacerlo yo solo," dije fríamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

"Bien, entonces, adelante," dijo con una mala mirada. Miro alrededor mientras yo salía del carro. Bien, ella tenía razón. Casi me caigo al suelo, pero ella me atrapo. "¿Ves?" preguntó. Sentí sus músculos tensos. Para una persona pequeña, sus brazos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para herirme. La mire y sonreí a medias. Estaba en sus brazos. Parecía que estaba buscando algo en mis ojos, regrese el gesto al mirar en sus grandes ojos color topacio. Estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas.

"Tienes unos ojos realmente bonitos," elogio con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de regreso.

"Gracias. Lo mismo digo," dije suavemente. Bajo la vista y me soltó. Me sentí un poco inestable. Puse la mano en su hombro y de igual manera la quite, una corriente eléctrica fluyó a través de nosotros, haciéndome saltar. Se giro para verme.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó con las cejas levantadas. Asentí y esta vez camine lentamente al porche donde abrí la puerta y entre con ella a mi lado. "De acuerdo. Es hora de ir a la cama para ti, jovencito," dijo, quitándose la bufanda y abrigo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba usando. Era una bonita blusa larga negra con una minifalda ajustada del mismo color con medias negras y unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas sin tacón. Su bufanda era roja y el abrigo blanco.

"Eso es mucho negro. ¿Tratando de hacer una declaración?" sonreí. Se giro para mirarme, frunció el ceño y después se vio la ropa. Levanto la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si. Depende del tema de la declaración." Sonrió.

"¿Y cual puede ser esa declaración?" le pregunté cuando camino más cerca de mí, bueno, fue más como deslizarse hacía mí. Era muy ágil.

"Si te dijera, tendría que matarte," susurro, su aliento soplando en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos respirando el aroma, era fascinante. Era algo que jamás había olido. Era dulce, y gentil, y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Abrí los ojos cuando ella se rió. "¿Esta bien, señor Masen?" preguntó, todavía riéndose.

"Espera, ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que podrás cometer mi asesinato? Después de todo, no creo que puedas atraparme," dije con la ceja levantada. Se rió para si misma, como si compartiera una broma personal.

"Tengo mis medios, señor Masen," aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mire sus rasgos faciales, pensando en el significado. Eso me recuerda…

"¿Quieres decir como súper fuerza?" pregunté, ahora completamente en serio. Frunció el ceño.

"Hora de ponerte en la cama," dijo severamente, tomando mi brazo y ayudándome a subir las escaleras. Camine a mi habitación con ella siguiéndome detrás. Me acosté en la cama y ella se sentó en la orilla, quitándome los zapatos y lanzándolos a través del cuarto.

"No respondiste mi pregunta," le recordé.

"No respondo preguntas absurdas," murmuró. Me levanté sobre mis codos cuando ella terminaba de quitar mis zapatos y la mire.

"Te vi. No soy idiota," dije con voz áspera y frustrada.

"Si, parece que eres, o solo estas loco. Estas intentando convencerme de que me viste golpear la puerta de un carro, dejando un hueco en ella. ¿Cómo se supone que respondo a eso?" dijo exasperada.

"No lo se. Pero se que eso paso, y que estas mintiendo. Quiero saber por que," dije severamente.

"¿Por qué te importa?" pregunto, lanzando las manos al aire.

"No lo se… pero se que eso me incumbe por que fui golpeado en la cabeza. Además esta el hecho de que no es la primera vez que experimento algo raro contigo. ¿Qué me dices del otro día cuando desapareciste?" pregunté. Me miro, su rostro estaba serio y ella irritada.

"¡No puedo desaparecer en el aire! ¡No puedo golpear la puerta de un carro, y no puedo creer que estas acusándome de algo que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando!" dijo enojada. Baje la vista. Tenía razón. Estaba acusándola de mis alucinaciones. La mire con sinceridad en los ojos.

"Lo siento. Tienes razón," dije. Pareció que sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrió.

"Esta bien," aseguró. Se levanto de la cama y dirigió hacía la puerta. "Me tengo que ir. Te veré mañana cuando te recoja," dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Asentí y la vi irse. Cuando la puerta se cerró deje que mi cabeza cayera en la almohada. Isabella Cullen acababa de estar en mi habitación, y la acuse de algo que no estaba seguro.

Ugh, eso no estaba bien de mi, pero sabía que algo pasaba. No imagine esas cosas. Sacudí la cabeza, y cerré los ojos. Esperando que de alguna manera pudiera dormirme en ese momento. Pero, no podría. Mi mente no me dejaba dormir, estaba muy ocupado rememorando los sucesos de hoy. Suspire. Bella es sin duda una criatura extraña.

* * *

><p>Los cambios ya comienzan a verse, al contrario que en Twilight este pequeño accidente en lugar de alejarlos los unirá más xD<p>

Subí un nuevo OS! Espero que se puedan dar una vuelta para aquellas que no lo han hecho n,n

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Besos

Moni(:


	6. Dangerous

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peligrosa<strong>

Me levanté y caminé hacía la puerta, girando gentilmente el pomo, y asomando la cabeza por el pasillo. El clima estaba extra frío esta mañana y me desperté con una ventana llena de nieve. Mi papá ya se había ido, y se suponía que Bella me iba a recoger. No sabía por que estaba revisando el pasillo, si de hecho sabía que no había nadie aquí. Suspire, saliendo al pasillo y bajando las escaleras, con sólo una toalla envuelta fuertemente en mi cintura. Hazel había dejado mi ropa abajo en el cuarto de lavado, y esperaba encontrar algo calido, pero aún así ligero para no estar vestido de más en la nieve.

Cuando caminaba hacía el vestíbulo, pase delante de los muebles y la sala, pero no antes de escuchar una risita. _Eso suena como…_

Retrocedí un paso y miré. Ahí, vestida de blanco y luciendo como una diosa, estaba Bella sentada en _mi_ sofá. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando los suyos recorrieron mi torso. Se rió entre dientes y alejó la vista.

"¿Qu-que estas haciendo aquí?" tartamudeé. Ella comenzó a reírse.

"Se supone que te voy a recoger. Tu papá me dio la llave, diciendo que tal vez necesitaría entrar y despertarte. Tienes exactamente 15 minutos para estar listo," dijo, dándome una sonrisa perfecta que mostraba todos sus perfectamente alineados dientes blancos. No pude evitar quedarme viéndola. La boina blanca de tejido que estaba usando dejaba fluir su cabello hacía abajo y sobre sus hombros. Su pálida complexión combinaba perfectamente con la blusa de manga larga color verde menta que usaba debajo de su chaqueta. Sus ligeros jeans se veían perfectos en sus piernas y llevaba una bufanda a rayas. Se veía demasiado bonita para su propio maldito bien, y ahí estaba ella mirándome mientras se sentaba en mi sofá. No me gustaba de esa manera, pero nadie podía negar que fuera hermosa.

"Edward… ¿puedes ponerte una camisa ahora?" preguntó, señalando mi pecho con un dedo a la vez que se recargaba en el sofá. Sacudí la cabeza y baje la vista a mi pecho. Creo que incluso me sonroje.

"Si, lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendiste," murmuré. Asintió y continuo mirando a su alrededor. "Me voy a cambiar ahora…" dije y corrí escaleras arriba. Creo que me tropecé al menos tres veces en mi camino ahí. Corrí hacía la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí de golpe. Corrí hacía mi armario y agarre el primer par de jeans que pude encontrar. Agarre una camisa de manga larga y una chaqueta lo suficiente calida para mí. Me puse los primeros zapatos que vi. Después de todo no estaba nevando tanto. Pase una mano por mi cabello y agarre mi mochila. Antes de poder bajar corriendo las escaleras, me tranquilice. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso? No era gran cosa. Cuando decidí sentarme en la cama, todas las acciones de esos rápidos movimientos me atraparon, y me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

"¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?" su voz paso por mis oídos cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedo de pie ahí. La preocupación estaba escrita en su cara, y sus brazos estaban tensos y apretando la manija de la puerta. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. Sólo mareado, creo. Tu papá tenía razón, voy a tener que ir más lento por el resto de la semana," dije con una risa ligera, a la cual ella se unió.

"Pues, en marcha. Vamos." Me ofreció su mano para que la tomara. La mire por un momento antes de estirar mi mano para tocarla. Una vez más la corriente eléctrica fluyó a través de nuestras manos, haciéndonos saltar a ambos. Otra cosa de la que me di cuenta que no había notado antes era lo fría que era su piel. Levanté mi mano hacía mi rostro, para poder examinarla. Lo más probable es que sus manos estuvieran frías por la nieve. Pero, ¿Qué era esa corriente eléctrica? Sacudí la cabeza y la mire. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"Tus manos están cálidas…" susurró viendo su mano. Levanto la cabeza para mirarme.

"Tu mano es fría," dije silenciosamente. Sonrió y estiro de nuevo su mano para que la tomara. Lo hice y me saco de la habitación. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, soltó mi mano y abrió la puerta. Todavía sentía la frialdad de su mano, y por alguna razón, me gustaba. Camine por el porche con ella siguiéndome y fui en dirección a su camioneta. Mire la camioneta.

"Es una camioneta grande para una chica pequeña," sonreí. Me echó un vistazo, y comenzaron a temblar las comisuras de sus labios al intentar retener la sonrisa.

"Emmett le eligió por mí. Mi vieja camioneta murió. Emmett me llevo a comprar un carro nuevo. Eligió esta camioneta," se encogió de hombros.

"¿No te molesta el hecho de que él haya escogido tu carro?" pregunté, verdaderamente intrigado.

"No en realidad. Me gusta, es sólo un poco llamativa, ese es el único problema. Aparte de eso, no me molesta tenerla. Era esto o algún lujoso carro deportivo. Conociendo a Alice probablemente me hubiera dicho que comprara un Italiano…" se estremeció. "No gracias. Creo que me gusta esta camioneta," sacudió la cabeza. Me reí. Bueno, eso era interesante. No le gusta presumir.

"No te gusta la atención," declaré. Asintió y miro en mi dirección.

"No la quiero, no sólo eso, sino que no es bueno para nosotros… para mí…" se fue apagando. ¿Qué significaba eso de 'para mí' o 'nosotros'?

"¿Significa?" pregunté, moviendo la mano para que continuara.

"Sólo no me gusta. Me avergüenzo fácilmente," se encogió de hombros como si el tema careciera de importancia. La mire. Era tan diferente, tan sorprendente.

"¿Qué?" dijo, mirándome.

"Nada," sacudí la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay de ti?" me preguntó de repente. La mire.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Se rió entre dientes.

"Tu Volvo," dijo.

"Me gusta conducir rápido," declaré simplemente.

"Hmm…" asintió. Miré el tablero, y vi que sólo iba a 45 MPH.

"Te gusta conducir lento…" dije en voz baja.

"Si, no me gusta conducir como loca," se defendió.

"Pues, de todas formas, probablemente no podrías ir rápido," suspire mirando por la ventana. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, y se veía enojada, y molesta. Sonreí para mí. De repente, dio un pisotón al acelerador y salió a toda velocidad. Me gire para verla.

"100 millas…eh. He hecho más." Entrecerré los ojos, con una sonrisita presumida en mi rostro. Aceleró de nuevo, y esta vez el número comenzó a aumentar.

"Bien… 140 es lo suficientemente bueno. No se si puedas manejar bien a esa velocidad," dije, realmente asustado. Ella era la de la sonrisita presumida ahora. Presiono aún más el acelerador, y vi como los árboles volaban junto a nosotros. Había un giro al final de la calle, y ella todavía iba rápido. Me encogí en mi asiento y me agarre al apoyabrazos para salvar mi vida. Cerré los ojos y sentí que mi cuerpo se movía a la izquierda. Luego se detuvo. Cuando abrí los ojos estábamos estacionados perfectamente en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Suspire de alivio.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?" preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

"Voy a tener una migraña gracias a ti," siseé. Sonrió triunfantemente y salió del carro. La seguí y me encontré con ella enfrente de la camioneta.

"Bueno, Señor Masen, ¿todavía le duele la cabeza?" preguntó, el humor era claro en sus ojos. La mire mal.

"No, pero estoy seguro de que lo tendré pronto," espeté. Comenzó a reírse de mí. El sonido era igual de dulce que su voz.

"Bueno, te veré en clase, tal vez incluso en el almuerzo," dijo tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Mi rostro se suavizo y asentí. Se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse. Hasta que Billy sacudió mi hombro me di cuenta que me había quedado mirándola.

"¡Tu! ¿Hola?" movió su mano frente a mi rostro. Me gire para verlo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté aún distraído.

"Dije, ¿Por qué estabas en un carro con Bella?" preguntó con Dougie y Millie de pie detrás de él.

"Ayer tuve un accidente. Tiene la obligación de traerme y llevarme de la escuela todos los días," dije encogiéndome de hombros. Todos me miraban con la boca abierta. "¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Isabella Cullen… wow," dijo Billy moviendo las cejas.

"No es de esa forma," dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Seguro que no," me guiño un ojo. Rodé los ojos y camine hacía trigonometría.

Difícilmente puse atención en trigonometría. Mi mente estaba vagando hacía el incidente de ayer. Estaba seguro de que no fue normal, e iba a descubrir que pasa con ella. De una forma u otra, lo haría. Historia fue un aburrimiento y Billy y Dougie se la mantuvieron lanzándome papeles, intentando llamar mi atención. El almuerzo finalmente llego, y decidí tomar un poco de pizza.

Le di mi dinero a la señora de la cafetería y al girarme me encontré con Bella.

"Wow, cuidado," dije, estabilizándola. Sonrió. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunté.

"Tomando algo para comer," se encogió de hombros. _¿Por qué, si nunca comes? _Me pregunté. Tal vez podría preguntarle. Bajo la vista a sus pies, parecía más bien… nerviosa… ¿preocupada?... tensa… no lo se. Tal vez debería sentarme a hablar con ella.

"Oye, ¿quieres comer conmigo?" pregunté amablemente. Me miró con grandes ojos. Supongo que no esperaba que le preguntara eso. Bueno, una vez más, ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Cierto? Finalmente sonrió.

"Seguro," dijo, poniéndose a mi lado y caminando a una mesa vacía.

"¿No vas a comer algo?" pregunté con recelo. Se quedo en silencio por un momento.

"No. Ahora no tengo hambre," dijo silenciosamente.

"Sin embargo, ¿no ibas a comer algo?" recordé nuestra conversación de antes.

"Si, pero estoy segura de que Alice tiene algo mejor para que coma. Además, parece que tienes algo que decir," dijo moviéndose del lado contrario de la mesa, para poder sentarse frente a mí. Me senté.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que lo hará…" dije, mirando mis pies.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué tienes que decir?" preguntó.

"Pues, acabo de notar que nunca comes," dije.

"Hmm, si, no soy una persona de mucha pizza."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuidando la figura?" supuse con una ceja alzada.

"De hecho, no. No es eso. En verdad no me podría importar menos mi figura. A veces es realmente mejor encajar, y ser ordinaria…" se detuvo. Su respuesta me sorprendió. ¿Quería encajar? ¿Ser una mosca en la pared? La mire confundido. Ella parecía concentrada en algo más. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Es tan difícil de entender!

"Desearía saber en que piensas tanto," murmuré bajo mi aliento. Lo capto.

"No es tan frustrante," comentó. Oh, si sólo supiera lo frustrado que me pone cuando me agarra por sorpresa.

"Para ti puede que no. Tus respuestas siempre me toman por sorpresa," sacudí la cabeza.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que puedes salir con algo más frustrante que eso," aseguró. Tenía razón, había algo que era verdaderamente más frustrante.

"Si, al parecer tienes razón. Hay algo más frustrante," estuve de acuerdo.

"¿Y que puede ser eso?" preguntó, poniendo la barbilla en su mano y toda su atención en mí. Podía sentir un montón de ojos en nosotros.

"Pues, veamos, si alguien hace cosas que son inexplicables, como desaparecer en el aire alguna vez…" rodó los ojos, pero la ignore. "Luego, intentar ver como es posible es muy frustrante. Pero después digamos que te dices a ti mismo: 'no, es sólo tu imaginación', hasta que presencias algo que sabes que en realidad no puede ser imaginación. Luego, te despiertas en una cama de hospital, con alguien diciéndote un lado de la historia que no recuerdas. Seguro, te golpeaste la cabeza, pero no hay señal de pérdida de memoria, entonces ¿por qué sería diferente? Y no es sólo que no recuerdes las palabras de esa persona, sino que _recuerdas _lo que presenciaste, o creíste presenciar. De alguna forma, todavía no puedes lograr que esa persona lo admita, y estas contemplando si sólo estas loco, o que es lo que esa persona sabe, o si es algo de lo que no tienes ninguna pista." Ella se quedo sin palabras. Su mandíbula colgaba abierta, y no sabía que decir. "No es para nada frustrante," dije sarcásticamente.

Finalmente se compuso, y cerró fuertemente la mandíbula. La tenía ahora.

"Pues, creo que sólo estas loco," sonrió. Bien, tal vez no la tenía.

"O tu tienes un secreto," dije. Eso pareció dar en el blanco. Sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo, pero rápidamente fue remplazado con humor. Se inclinó hacía adelante en la mesa.

"¿Qué podría ser ese secreto?" dijo en voz baja. Me encontré a mi mismo inclinándome hacía ella.

"No lo se. Quiero que esa persona me lo diga," respondí. Se inclinó más hacía mí. Estábamos a cuatro pulgadas de distancia, y la corriente eléctrica estaba vuelta loca en el aire.

"No deberías estar cerca de mí," dijo, su voz contenida.

"¿Por qué?" respiré. Cerró los ojos y se recargo contra la silla. Sus músculos estaban tensos. Alejó la vista de mí. Me senté en mi silla. Cuando me miro sus ojos topacio estaban inexpresivos.

"No soy lo que crees que soy. No soy buena para ti," dijo con voz seria.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" pregunté, mi irritación iba creciendo.

"Mira, no soy buena para que estés conmigo. No deberías aferrarte a mí. No soy la chica inocente que tu crees," declaró con seriedad una vez más. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

"¿Qué? ¿Has cometido algún asesinato? ¿Has estado en la cárcel? ¿Robado?" pregunté exasperado. Alejó la vista de mí, y mi ansiedad creció. "¿Qué es?" siseé.

"Soy demasiado peligrosa incluso para que te sientes cerca de mí," dijo, sus ojos llenos de honestidad, y culpa.

"¿Tu peligrosa?" Era muy difícil creer que esta chica fuera peligrosa. Quiero decir, ¿Bella? Peligrosa. Me burlé.

"Como dije… no soy lo que tu piensas," declaró. ¿Qué esta diciendo? Bien, dice que no es lo que creo que es. ¿Así que todo esto es una fachada?

"¿Eres falsa? ¿Es todo una fachada?" pregunté.

"Parte de eso… pero hay una buena razón del porque," dijo muy cautelosamente. Entonces, es peligrosa, y es una fachada… ¿entonces actúa para encubrir que es peligrosa?

"Tienes una fachada para no revelar el real y peligroso lado de ti," dije lentamente. Bajo la vista a la mesa. Pensaba.

"Es bastante cerca…" asintió.

"¿Tienes un lado malo?" pregunté, mi voz era curiosa. Sonrió.

"Soy el lado malo," dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me reí entre dientes.

"Lo siento, pero alguien tan inocente y dulce como tu, no puedo ni siquiera creer que seas peligrosa," dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen," replicó suavemente.

"Entonces, eres peligrosa…" repetí. Asintió. "Tienes un lado malo…" de nuevo, asintió, "pero no eres mala. Eres pura," declaré. Sólo se quedo viéndome.

"¿Qué eres?" me encontré preguntando.

"Eso es algo que yo debo saber, y tu averiguar," dijo, poniéndose de pie. Agarre su muñeca, ignorando la corriente eléctrica.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunté. Miro por la cafetería con una mirada de obviedad. Mire alrededor, y me encontré con que éramos los únicos que quedaban. Miro la puerta, y seguí su mirada. A través de la puerta llego su hermano, Emmett. La estaba esperando.

"Te veré después de la escuela cuando te recoja," prometió.

"¿No vas a ir a clase?" pregunté.

"Me tengo que ir con mi hermano, estaré de regreso para recogerte," prometió. Asentí y solté su muñeca. Por alguna razón, mi mano se sentía extraña sin su muñeca en ella. La mire irse con su hermano. Finalmente respire profundamente y me dirigí a clases.

Bella tenía un secreto. Un secreto que insistía en mantener para ella sola. Es algo grande. Grande por que ella no es normal. No era una de nosotros, o lo que aparentaba ser. Que es ella, no tenía ni idea. Pero no es humana. Tal vez es psíquica, o esta en un culto… de cualquier manera, este secreto explicaba todo su ser. Y para ella estar a mi alrededor es claramente una mala idea, como ella decía. Debería ser fácil, me mantengo lejos de ella. Pero hay sólo un problema. No puedo.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! No se me asusten, no tenía abandonada la historia, fue un largo tiempo pero ya estoy de regreso aquí n.n<p>

Me encanta este capitulo, sobre todo ese pequeño coqueteo jugueton escondido que tienen Edward&Bella xDD

Tengo una nueva traducción! Son sólo diez capis y esta hermosaa! se llama A Compendium of Thoughts, si pueden darse una vuelta y decirme que les parece se los agradecería mucho.

Gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia ^^

Y, ¿que les pareció este capitulo?

Besos

Moni!(:


	7. The Cold Ones

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los F<strong>**ríos**

Entré en biología y fui directo a sentarme en mi lugar. Ni siquiera le puse atención al señor Banner. Miré por la ventana todo el tiempo. Bella dijo que era peligrosa. ¿Cómo podía ella ser peligrosa? ¿Qué era tan peligroso de ella? ¿Por qué era peligrosa? ¿Qué hay de malo con ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía. Suspire. No importaba. Para mí ella era inocente. La manera en que pensaba, en que se sostenía ella sola. La idea que tenía yo de ella, y la manera en que mis ojos la veían ensombrecían lo que fuera. No importaba para mí. Siempre y cuando no sea una loca que asesina gente, entonces estaba bien. Sólo era diferente. Cualquier otra chica hubiera votado en contra de venir aquí si lo odiaba. Pero como ella dijo, no tenía elección. Sin embargo, tenía una opción, y opto por lo que haría feliz a su familia.

Los eligió a ellos sobre sí misma. Era algo diferente; lo que era incluso más fascinante eran sus razones. La forma en que veía las cosas, y pensaba en ellas. La forma en que intentaba salir del foco de atención. Es sólo que era tan amable al mismo tiempo, y tan tímida, pero terca, y tenía mal genio. Suspire. Sólo necesitaba descifrar lo que intentaba decirme. De repente algo me golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Me gire para encontrar una bola de papel en el piso.

Me agache y agarre el papel. Era de Millie. Me sonrió y le regrese el gesto. Abrí la nota.

_Oye, ¿estas bien?_ Rápidamente tome un lápiz y comencé a escribir mi respuesta.

_Estoy bien. Sólo me duele la cabeza_. Le lancé de regreso el papel. Después de unos minutos más me lo regreso.

_Bueno, mejórate. Te vi sentado con Cullen hoy. ¿Cómo fue? _Sonreí y levante la vista al reloj. La campana estaba a punto de sonar. Me levanté, llevando mi mochila conmigo y girándome hacía Millie. Ella ya estaba detrás de mí.

"Si, se porto bien," le dije amablemente. Comenzamos a caminar.

"Bueno, ¿y de que hablaron?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Discutimos temas al azar. Tenías razón. Es ocurrente," sonreí ante el pensamiento. Millie me dio un codazo.

"Te estas enamorando de ella, hombre," me acusó. La miré con las cejas alzadas.

"No me estoy enamorando de ella," le aseguré. Me miró con una mirada de complicidad.

"Como sea," se burló.

"Así que, ¿sabes por que se fue hoy?" le pregunté suavemente.

"Pues escuche que algo le paso a su hermano Jasper. Sólo que no conozco esos detalles," se encogió de hombros. Asentí.

"Bueno, platicamos luego," le dije.

El resto de mis clases se pasaron en un suspiro. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba ansioso por ver a Bella. Camine por el estacionamiento buscándola. Me pare de puntillas, pero no había señales de ella por ningún lado. Suspire y me gire. Tan pronto como me gire ella estaba ahí, de pie justo frente a mí. Por alguna razón sentí alivio puro. Suspire.

"Hey," dije finalmente. Sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos se alegraron.

"Hola," respondió. "Vamos," dijo, caminando frente a mí. Se giro para encararme cuando se dio cuenta de que no la estaba siguiendo. "Vamos." Extendió su mano. La tome, y la frialdad de su mano relajo todos mis músculos. Suspire una vez más. La gente se detenía y nos miraba caminar hacía su camioneta. Bueno, ella me arrastraba. Finalmente llegamos a la camioneta, me subí poniéndome el cinturón. Encendió la camioneta, y prendió la calefacción. Sus mejillas estaban tan pálidas como siempre. Se frotó las manos y comenzó a manejar hacía adelante para salir del estacionamiento.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" le pregunté finalmente. No me miró. Estaba mirando hacía adelante.

"Jasper tuvo un accidente. Toda mi familia fue a verlo," dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Esta bien?" le pregunté. Estaba preocupado por que se veía algo perturbada. Asintió.

"Esta bien," aseguró. Asentí una vez más y me gire para ver por la ventana. El silencio se instaló, pero no era incómodo. Era relajante. Como si no tuviéramos que decir nada. Estaciono en el camino de entrada de mi casa. Me quede en la camioneta.

"Entonces..." suspire.

"¿Cuántas chicas te invitaron a salir hoy?" se rió. La mire confundido.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunté.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuántas chicas te invitaron a salir? En serio. Ya sabes, ¿el próximo baile donde la chica elige? Es el siguiente sábado... ¡la siguiente semana!" dijo mirándome con ojos grandes. "No lo sabías, ¿cierto?" reflexionó con una sonrisa. Bueno, parecía feliz. Sonreí.

"No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ir tu al baile?" pregunté. Dejo de reírse y me miró.

"No, no bailo," dijo mirándose las manos.

"¿No puedes? ¿O no lo haces?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"No lo hago. En cuanto a la parte de poder... más o menos," suspiro. Mire por la ventana de nuevo. Comencé a abrir la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo completamente me detuve.

"Bella, sabes que en algún momento vamos a tener que hablar sobre lo que dijiste en el almuerzo," le dije seriamente. Asintió.

"Lo se. Pero tu tienes que descifrarlo," dijo tranquilamente. Mire por la ventana, a mi casa. Al final la miré a ella.

"Lo haré," le prometí. Suspiro.

"Desearía que no lo hicieras..." se detuvo. Comencé a morderme el interior de la mejilla.

"Te veré mañana," dijo finalmente. Asentí y salí de su camioneta, caminando hacía mi porche. Me gire para ver que ya se había ido. Me gire de nuevo a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando abrí la puerta fui golpeado por un maravilloso olor. Era comida. Entré a la cocina encontrándome con Hazel quien estaba cocinando.

"¿Hazel?" pregunté, dejando mi mochila en el suelo. Se giro y me sonrió.

"Hola Edward," me saludó, girándose de nuevo a lo que cocinaba. Llegue a su lado y sobre su hombro miré que estaba cocinando espagueti.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿No te ibas a ir toda la semana?" le pregunté, sentándome en el mostrador.

"Pues si, la hija de mi amiga se casó, así que fui a La Push, donde vive, para visitarlas a ella y a su mamá. Nos sentamos por todo un día escuchando raras historias. Fue muy... interesante," se rió Hazel. La miré confundido.

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de historias?" pregunté, tomando una manzana y mordiéndola.

"Oh, te lo diré en la cena. Tu papá no estará aquí hasta tarde," dijo suavemente. Asentí. Me baje del mostrador y fui a mi cuarto. Me acosté en la cama mordiendo de nuevo mi manzana. El jugoso sabor golpeaba mis papilas gustativas. Suspire. Al parecer, hacía eso mucho. Deje que mi mente fluyera, recordando mi conversación con Bella.

A pesar de que la conocía hace apenas un mes, podía decir que ella y yo habíamos hecho un avance. Habíamos hecho un muy gran avance. Al menos ahora me hablaba. Aún no sabía nada sobre la parte del peligro.

"¡Edward! ¡La comida esta lista!" llegó la voz de Hazel desde las escaleras. Salte de la cama y avente la manzana en el cesto de basura. Corrí escaleras abajo y hacía el área del comedor. Hazel tenía puesto un plato frente al mío. Me senté y tome mi tenedor. Comencé a jugar con el espagueti.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál era la historia?" pregunté. Levanto la vista y se aclaro la garganta, dejando el tenedor sobre su plato.

"Bueno, no recuerdo todo perfectamente, pero la única que realmente me sorprendió fue la que me contó el prometido de Emily... olvidé su nombre, creo que era Sam... Como sea, dijo que una de las leyendas Quileute transmitidas – "

"¿Qué es Quileute?" la interrumpí.

"Oh, es su tribu. Él es Quileute. Como sea, nos contó algo sobre que descendían de lobos. En otras palabras, eran licántropos. Sin embargo, la cosa es que estos 'licántropos' dicen tener enemigos. Me dijo que los llamaban 'los fríos' o algo así... estaba realmente confundida, pero él me explico que eran _vampiros_. Dijo que el bisabuelo de uno de sus amigos era el jefe de la tribu, y dijo que no los dejaran pasar sus tierras. De acuerdo con él, dijo que los vampiros que se encontró no eran como los que vemos en las películas. ¿Ya sabes? Esos... um... con largas capaz negras... y err... um... que más... los colmillos... y todo el disfraz de Drácula. Dijo que se veían como humanos, excepto que eran extraordinariamente hermosos, y muy pálidos. Dijo que sus ojos eran rojos, y en raras ocasiones, decían ser amarillos. Supuestamente son muy difíciles de matar, por que tienen súper fuerza, y súper velocidad, y pueden oler y escuchar cualquier cosa sin problema alguno. Dijo que algunos eran más talentosos que otros. Como sea, dijo que su antigua tribu enfrento algunos, y que completaron un acuerdo para permanecer lejos de sus tierras." Se encogió de hombros. Todo el tiempo en que estuvo explicando sus manos estuvieron en el aire, y hacía expresiones faciales.

Le sonreí. "Eso me parece muy interesante," estuve de acuerdo.

"¡Oh si! Pero también espeluznante. Fue una buena historia. Sin embargo, no me la se bien, tendrías que escucharla de él," dijo, levantando su tenedor. Yo iba casi a la mitad de mi comida, así que continué con eso. Por alguna razón, todo lo que dijo me recordaba algo. Estaba en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y no podía fijar lo que era.

Finalmente me levante y puse mi plato en el lavavajillas. Decidí que era tiempo de ir a la cama. Ya me estaba cansando. Camine a mi cuarto, agarre una toalla y me encaminé al baño. Mientras estaba en la ducha, pensé en lo que había dicho Hazel. Todo parecía demasiado familiar. No sabía por que. Sólo lo parecía. Todo parecía de alguna manera familiar para mí. Como si lo hubiera visto antes o algo así. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, lo sentía amenazar con salir, pero no lo hacía. Suspire finalizando mi ducha. Me puse unos boxers y mi pantalón de pijama. No me moleste en ponerme camiseta. Corrí hacía mi cama y salté en ella. Tan pronto como mi cabeza golpeo la almohada me sentí aliviado. Suspire y dejé que mi mente vagará mientras me dormía.

* * *

><p>Ahh que Eddie más despistadoo! -.-'<p>

Hola! no tenía planeado aparecerme por aquí tan pronto pero me cancelaron unas clases de mañana así que me quedo más tiempo del que tenía contemplado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias a sus reviews del anterior!

Besos

Moni!(:


	8. You're dangerous but you're also jealous

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eres peligrosa pero también estas celosa<strong>

El ligero sonido de la lluvia golpeando mi ventana comenzó a entrar en mi mente. La conciencia iba regresando a mí mientras me despertaba. Eso significaba que estaba sintiendo, y escuchando todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso oliendo. La razón por la que dije oler es por que mi nariz se lleno de una maravillosa esencia. No era aroma como de comida, o algo así… era dulce, como flores, pero aún así más dulce. Era imposiblemente intoxicante. Sin abrir los ojos, ya que todavía estaba medio dormido, comencé a mover mis manos a mí alrededor, rodé sobre mi costado, enfrentando el borde de la cama, donde el aroma se volvía más fuerte. Era la fuente del aroma. Comencé a mover las manos hasta que sentí algo increíblemente suave. Era como… ¿cabello? Estaba limpio, suave al tacto, y largo, y cuando lo acerque a mi nariz, era dulce.

Sonreí prolongando el aroma. De repente moví mi mano hacía arriba sintiendo algo duro, unido a los exquisitos mechones de cabello. ¿Qué era eso? Estaba muy confundido, y con mis ojos cerrados, todavía medio dormido. Moví mi mano hacía abajo, y estaba tocando algo realmente duro, pero suave, como granito, y frío como el hielo. Comencé a tocar más, y baje por algo que se sentía como una nariz, y a dos llenos… ¿labios? Comencé a tocarlos de nuevo, eran suaves, y perfectos, y llenos. Escuche una risita. Era musical y sonaba como… abrí los ojos repentinamente y me encontré con el rostro de Bella a sólo centímetros del mío.

Levanté las cejas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Esos eran sus labios?

"Eres divertido cuando duermes, te gusta tocar cosas." Se rió algo tensa. Me quede mirándola, la confusión todavía empañaba mis ojos. Sonrió. "La llave, ¿recuerdas? Tu amiga Hazel me dijo que subiera a despertarte. Eres muy difícil de despertar, como sea… así que decidí sólo sentarme y mirar," dijo con voz contenida, me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Fue cuando registre el hecho de que mi mano seguía en su boca. Rápidamente la quite y la mire. Sus ojos estaban negros, negro carbón, su postura rígida, se levantó y camino hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté lentamente de la cama.

"Voy a tomar una ducha," dije tranquilamente. Asintió y salió de la habitación. Tomé mi toalla y camine hacía el baño. Bella acababa de estar en mi habitación, a centímetros de mí, y yo estaba tocando su rostro. ¡Ella olía maravilloso! Estaba justo ahí, y la olí… la olí. ¡Soy un gran idiota! La olí. Sólo tomé el cabello de Bella y me lo puse en la nariz. La olí. En mi defensa, ella se lo buscó por sentarse tan cerca de mí, y yo todavía estaba en parte dormido. Sacudí la cabeza y continúe con mi ducha. Después de cambiarme baje las escaleras. Bella todavía estaba sentada en el sofá, metida en sus pensamientos. Me preguntó que… me aclaré la garganta. Me miró y sonrió con ternura. Sus ojos eran color topacio de nuevo. Sus ojos cambiaban de color. Sonreí y caminé hacía ella.

"Voy por una manzana o algo. ¿Quieres algo?" le pregunté. Sacudió la cabeza. "Por supuesto…" me burlé en voz baja. Me miró.

"¿Qué? No tengo hambre," se defendió. Rodé los ojos y camine a la cocina. Me siguió.

"¿Estas segura? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿O le tienes miedo a una manzana?" la reté. Me miró mal, causando que una risita se escapara de mis labios. Agarré una manzana y la lancé al aire atrapándola de nuevo en mi palma. "¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?" presioné.

"No le tengo miedo a una manzana," dijo, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. Sonreí.

"Pues entonces pruébalo. Nunca te veo comer. Comienzo a pensar que eres anoréxica," dije con tono juguetón poniéndome justo frente a ella.

"Como bien," musitó por lo bajo. Baje la vista hacía ella y me incliné hacía su rostro.

"Pruébalo," respire. Cerró los ojos con el cuerpo rígido. Cuando los abrió de nuevo eran otra vez de un asustador negro oscuro y me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, y sus pequeñas manos estaban apretando el borde del mostrador. La había acorralado. Tragó saliva aparentando haber dejado de respirar. Finalmente, agarró la manzana con desesperación y le dio una gran mordida. Estuvo masticando un tiempo y después trago. Tenía una mirada de disgusto en el rostro.

"¿No muy buena?" pregunté riéndome. Asintió.

"Pero ayudará…" se encogió de hombros. Me deje de reír y la miré con curiosidad.

"¿Ayudar con que?" Levantó la vista sorprendida, como si hubiera dicho algo que se suponía yo no debía escuchar.

"Mi dolor de garganta," dijo a través de los dientes apretados. Me encogí de hombros y mordí la manzana donde ella había dejado marcada su mordida. Mastiqué y tragué, su sabor era mejor que su aroma. Era como dulce, o algo así.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste ayer?" preguntó, había curiosidad y preocupación en su voz. Me encogí de hombros.

"Nada, sólo estuve sentado dejando que los pensamientos llenaran mi cabeza," dije. No era una mentira, la verdad era que había pensado mucho en ella, y en todas las cosas que había dicho.

"¿En que pensaste?" preguntó sin mirarme cuando nos subimos a la camioneta.

"Pensé en lo que dijiste," respondí con honestidad.

"¿Y? ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?" preguntó. Me quede en silencio. Todavía no resolvía nada. No sabía que pensar realmente. Estábamos casi en la escuela. Ella iba manejando rápido.

"Llegue a la conclusión de que no eres normal… sólo que no se donde comenzar a partir de ahí. Tal vez no eres humana, tal vez lo eres y tienes un secreto familiar, o algún poder, como una psíquica, realmente no se que pensar. No se donde empezar." Para ese momento ya estaba estacionando el carro. Salí y me encontré con ella enfrente de su camioneta. Se paro justo frente a mí, realmente cerca.

"Pero… ¿Qué si mi respuesta no es lo que tú quieres escuchar? ¿Qué si te hace huir corriendo?" preguntó en una voz baja llena de preocupación. Sus ojos topacio me perforaban a la vez que me miraba. Le sostuve la mirada.

"Creo que no me importaría. Sólo desearía saber lo que intentas decirme," dije en silencio. Sonrió ligeramente.

"No soy tú chica promedio." Con eso se giro y se alejó caminando para reunirse con su familia. Inmediatamente fue junto a Alice y Emmett, comenzaron a caminar juntos. Suspire y me fui en dirección a donde estaban de pie Dougie y Billy.

"Oye hombre, te vi algo cerca de Cullen…" dijo Billy de nuevo moviendo las cejas.

"No era nada. Me esta haciendo un simple favor," le aseguré. Él rodó los ojos y nos alejamos de ahí.

Como siempre no puse atención en clase, estaba anticipándome al almuerzo, donde lo más probable es que me sentaría con Bella de nuevo. La campana sonó, y finalmente había llegado el almuerzo. Corrí hacía la cafetería. Cuando iba entrando miré rápidamente a mí alrededor. Miré hacía la mesa de los Cullen, todos miraban en diferentes direcciones, pero Bella no estaba ahí. Miré detrás de mí hacía donde ella y yo nos habíamos sentado la otra vez. Por supuesto que ella estaba ahí, sonriéndome. Sonreí y me dirigí hacía ella.

"Hola," suspiré. La sensación de alivio barriendo a través de mí de nuevo. Caminé hacía el lugar frente a ella y me sorprendió levantándose y sentándose a mi lado. Le sonreí y ella me correspondió.

"Entonces… ¿vas a decirme lo que estas pensando?" dijo sin encontrarse con mi mirada. Alejé la vista.

"No he pensando en nada. Sólo desearía que me dieras alguna pista, o algo que pudiera ayudarme," dije finalmente mirándola. Estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Al final, suspiro.

"Pues, ya te lo dije… no soy tú chica promedio. Tampoco soy inocente. Más que nada, no dejes que mi apariencia te engañe. En verdad soy peligrosa. Sin importar que tan difícil sea creerlo," dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y soltando el mechón de su cabello. Le regresé la mirada a sus ojos topacio, estaban llenos de agonía.

"Pues eso no importa," murmuré. Me miró sorprendida.

"¿No importa?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto que _importa_, pero no para mí. Siempre y cuando no seas una persona loca que esconde gente en su armario o habla con muñecos, entonces esto bien con eso…" vacilé antes de continuar. "Se que debería alejarme de ti, ignorarte… pero no puedo. Eres demasiado interesante, y simplemente no puedo. Se que debería seguir tu consejo e irme… pero no quiero. No podría incluso aunque quisiera." Respiré profundamente y la miré. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una emoción desconocida. Miré mis manos y comencé a juguetear con ellas.

"Yo tampoco quiero," sonrió, poniendo su mano en la mía. La mire confundido, pero su sonrisa era tan afectuosa, que le correspondí, y enlacé mis dedos con los de ella. Ahora definitivamente podía sentir las miradas en mi espalda. No me podría importar menos. Sólo estaba feliz de que sus fríos y suaves dedos estuvieran conectados con los míos. Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Le dio a mis dedos un gentil apretón. Al sostener nuestras manos la electricidad en el aire era demasiada para poder manejarla. Suspire. Que significaba esto.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme a lo que te refieres al decir todo?" insistí. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Tienes que resolverlo tú. Yo no puedo decirte," dijo con un asentimiento final. Suspire.

"Bueno, esta bien," dije con molestia. Necesitaba averiguar más sobre ella. "¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Diecisiete," respondió con voz aburrida. Asentí.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" pregunté con mis ojos viendo directamente los de ella, ahogándome en ellos.

"Verde," respondió automáticamente, luego bajo la vista avergonzada.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Nada," sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos. ¿Qué pasa?" le rogué.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" de repente intervino. Rodé los ojos.

"Filete. Me gusta la carne," dije simplemente.

"¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?" pregunté, sabiendo que Millie había mencionado algo sobre eso.

"Um, no lo se, hay muchos. Supongo que me iré por el que estoy leyendo ahora. Cumbres Borrascosas," se encogió de hombros. Hice una mueca. Nunca me agrado ese Heathcliff.

"¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?" dijo con emoción. Hmm, cual es mi canción favorita. Hay muchas.

"No lo se. Creo que prefiero tocar música," respondí. Últimamente había estado pensando en una nueva tonada, todavía estaba formándose, pero era muy dulce, me recordaba a Bella. Ella asintió. Seguimos así por un par de minutos hasta que Lauren llego a nuestra mesa.

"Hola Edward… Bella." Dijo el nombre de Bella con voz nerviosa. Bella asintió. Lauren se giro hacía mí. "Edward, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al baile?" preguntó Lauren repentinamente. Me tomo por sorpresa. Sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado. Antes tenía agarrada mi mano pero la había soltado, ahora la agarró de nuevo y la puso sobre la mesa para que Lauren la viera. Me reí.

"Lo siento Lauren, pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea," dije suavemente. Miré a Bella, y ella me estaba viendo, había diversión en sus ojos. Lauren resopló y se fue. Bella soltó rápidamente mi mano. Me reí entre dientes.

"¿Muy celosa?" me reí.

"No estoy celosa. Sólo te salvaba de Lauren," declaró. Sonreí y rodé los ojos. De repente, el sonido de la campana me hizo saltar. "Vamos, es mejor que vayamos a clase," sugirió Bella. Asentí estando de acuerdo. Ambos caminamos en silencio hacía el salón.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! espero que les haya gustado este capi, a mi me encanta por que la relación entre Ed&amp;Bella va avanzando pequeños pasos en la dirección correcta.<p>

Quería comentar, la autora de Segunda Oportunidad subio tambien la historia en su perfil de FF, así que si la ven por ahi no es plagio, pero ojo: esa historia solo puede estar en **mi perfil** y en el de** Sweet y Hot Ale's World**.

La siguiente actualización será de ACOT, y después vienen dos capis de OLM, más bien un capi y un outtake, ¿cuando? no lo se, recuerden que por ahora no tengo fechas de actualización.

Gracias por sus reviews y por las alertas que siguen llegando a mi correo! ^^

Besos

Moni!(:


	9. I have OCD

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo trastorno obsesivo compulsivo<strong>

Abrí la puerta del salón y Bella me dedico una brillante sonrisa. Sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir, y mis ojos se quedaron en sus labios. Eran tan perfectos, y después de haberlos tocado hoy…

"¿Vienes, Edward?" me llamó su voz. Asentí y entré después de ella. Cuando tomamos nuestros asientos sentí varios ojos puestos en nosotros. Podía escuchar los rumores antes de que comenzaran. Deje salir un bufido y me gire para ver a Bella.

"Así que... ¿intentas protegerme de Lauren?" pregunté con una sonrisa presumida en mi rostro. Bajo la vista y asintió. Comencé a reírme. "¿Estas segura?" la reté. Levantó la vista hacía mí con una sonrisita en su rostro. De repente acercó su silla más a mí, y se inclinó hacía adelante, su rostro estaba a sólo unos centímetros lejos del mío.

"Edward," respiró en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y olí su aroma, una vez más fascinado. "Estoy _segura_," respiró de nuevo. Abrí los ojos para ver que se había alejado otra vez, sonriendo.

"Eres malvada," le dije. Sonrió, y una vez más me encontré mirando sus labios.

"Si, lo soy," asintió. Me reí. Justo entonces el señor Banner entró llevando una televisión, anunciando una película. Bella acercó más su silla a mí y yo hice lo mismo. El señor Banner apagó las luces y encendió la televisión. Miré como Bella apoyaba los brazos en la mesa, y recargaba la cabeza sobre ellos. La mire, viendo como su cabello castaño caía por su espalda. Repentinamente quería tocarlo, sentirlo, al igual que en la mañana. No me perdí de las ganas de tocarla en general, en absoluto. Sabía que quería hacerlo. Quería estirar la mano y tocar su cabello, y sus labios, y su frente, como lo había hecho en la mañana. Suspire y me recargue contra la silla. Las manos de Bella estaban hechas puño. Apenas vi algo de la película. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola a ella. La forma en que se mordía el labio, la forma en que se movía en su lugar, como sus ojos vagaban a su alrededor y la mirada distante en ellos.

Me pregunté en que estaría pensando. Sabía lo que yo estaba pensando. Suspire de nuevo, frustrado. Se giro para verme.

"¿Aburrido, eh?" susurró con una sonrisa. Asentí, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"¿Frustrado?" adivinó. Asentí de nuevo. "¿Por qué?" susurró. ¿Debería decirle la razón? No, eso sonaría extraño, _'__¡Oye__Bella,__estoy__frustrado__por__que__quiero__tocar__tu__cabello!__'_. Si, pues por mucho que me gustara el plan no iba a funcionar. Así que solo me encogí de hombros. Me miró con sospecha, pero también se encogió de hombros, regresando a su posición anterior.

Me mantuve quieto por cinco agonizantes minutos. No podía evitarlo por más tiempo, la urgencia de tocarla se estaba haciendo imposible. La miré una vez más, y ahí parecía haber un poco de cabello fuera de lugar, justo aun lado de la línea, cayendo sobre un lado de su espalda mientras el resto de su cabello estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, justo como ella lo había puesto. Sonreí, ella no se daría cuenta si lo tocaba. Estaba a punto de sacudir la cabeza y alejar la idea cuando de repente me encontré a mi mismo moviendo la mano hacía adelante, acariciando el suave mechón de cabello entre mis dedos. Sonreí. Bella se giro para verme.

"Lo siento, estaba fuera de lugar… no pude evitarlo… yo… yo… yo tengo trastorno obsesivo compulsivo," tartamudeé en voz baja. Bella se rió.

"Claro que si," dijo tranquilamente. Se sacudió el cabello para que estuviera sobre su espalda y se acercó a mí. "Puedes jugar con el." Me dio permiso con una tímida sonrisa. Sonreí ante el hecho de que estaba siendo tímida, pero rápidamente agarre un mechón de cabello, jugando con el con las puntas de mis dedos. Era tan suave, muy lindo en el color, y sin embargo tan perfecto. El mechón era una onda perfecta por si mismo, y la luz de la televisión mostraba en definitiva los reflejos rojizos de su cabello. Sonreí. Me la mantuve pasando los dedos a través de su cabello, una vez incluso toque su cuello, escalofríos parecían recorrer su cuerpo con cada toque, y, eventualmente, hasta cerro los ojos. Me reí entre dientes, haciendo que los abriera y me mirara.

"Al parecer, no soy el único que lo disfruta," sonreí. Me miró con esa sonrisa tímida suya.

"Bueno, no todos los días tienes a alguien con manos cálidas pasando sus dedos por tu cabello… se siento agradable. Tu toque cálido, quiero decir," dijo con suavidad. Mi expresión se suavizó con sus palabras.

"¿Te gusta mi toque cálido?" le pregunté, un poco presumido. Rodó los ojos pero asintió con rapidez. Sonreí una gran sonrisa tonta que estaba seguro era torcida. Ella parecía estar mirando mis labios mientras yo sonreía. Supongo que le gusta esa sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿y que si toco tu mano?" pregunté, acercando mi mano a la suya sobre la mesa. Ella se veía vacilante, pero me dejo acercarme más.

"Se siente cálida, y suave." Su respuesta fue apenas un susurro. No estire mi mano hacía la de ella, no la toque. Sólo la mire a ella. Sus grandes ojos topacio reflejándome. Estábamos teniendo un _momento_. Era perfecto. Al parecer ella también lo sentía, como la corriente eléctrica fluía a través de nosotros de nuevo, sólo que más fuerte. Tragué saliva. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero fui interrumpido por la campana de la escuela. Ugh. Bella y yo nos separamos y nos agachamos para tomar nuestras mochilas. Tomé la mía y me erguí, ella hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un rato antes de que ella sonriera y se fuera.

Oficialmente odiaba las campanas de la escuela. Pero, una cosa que se con certeza en este momento es que creo que me podría gustar Bella Cullen.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Un capi corto, lo se, pero vamos! acaso no les parecio tierno Edward? Puede parecer un capi no muy esencial, pero en cierto modo lo es, al fin Edward admite que _tal vez_ le guste Bella (eso es un paso noo? xD)

**Anegel-17, Amy**, gracias por sus comentarios n.n **kari**, siento confundirte pero esas son las abreviaturas que uso para mis otras traducciones:

**ACOT:** A Compendium of Thoughts

**OLM: **Our Little Man

Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente es bastante mas largo en comparacion a este

Besos

Moni!(:


	10. Yellow eyes, cold, beautiful, chew toy?

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos amarillos, fríos, hermosos, ¿jueguete para morder?<strong>

El resto de la semana Bella llegaba a mi habitación y me despertaba, y yo siempre terminaba oliendo su cabello de una u otra manera. Me llevaba a la escuela y de regreso a casa. Siempre estábamos hablando, o haciéndonos preguntas. Siempre le preguntaba cosas pequeñas, como sus libros favoritos, películas, colores, cosas por el estilo. Simplemente quería aprender más sobre ella. Le preguntaba cosas sobre su antigua vida con sus padres, o Emmett, pero ella siempre cambiaba el tema. Aprendí que su color favorito no era sólo uno. La mayoría del tiempo lo cambiaba. También descubrí que le gustaban los libros clásicos, y disfrutaba de cierta música clásica. Ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, preguntándome sobre mi color favorito, y gemas, flores, libros, canciones. Una vez me avergoncé mucho por que mencioné que mi flor favorita era la Fresia, y sabía que la única razón de que fuera la Fresia era por que ella olía así.

Ella no se dio cuenta de mi vergüenza, y continuamos lanzándonos preguntas el uno al otro. Le platique sobre mi familia, mi madre y mi padre. Le conté como nunca hablaba con él. También mencioné lo mucho que queríamos a Hazel. En la escuela ya casi no veía a Dougie y Billy. Millie y el resto entendían. Millie dijo que me estaba enamorando y fuerte. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, creo que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que me este enamorando. El único problema era que su secreto me estaba volviendo loco. Cualquier cosa que eso sea, también estaba bloqueando sus otros secretos. Los rumores parecían decir que ella y yo estábamos juntos en cierta forma, me encantaba que ella se pusiera tímida por eso.

Aunque esos rumores no impedían que las chicas me invitaran al baile. De una forma u otra, Bella se enteraba y siempre estaba ahí para 'salvarme', como ella decía. Sin embargo no me molestaba. Me gustaba que fuera posesiva. El final de la semana estaba llegando, y hoy era viernes. Este era el último día en que Bella me iba a llevar. Creo que voy a extrañarlo. Salí al estacionamiento buscándola. Me puse de puntillas para ver sobre el mar de gente.

"¡Edward!" Dougie gritó mi nombre. Me gire cuando él y Millie corrían hacía mí.

"Hola," dije. Ambos sonrieron cuando llegaron a mí.

"Edward, Billy, Millie y yo vamos a salir mañana. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" dijo Billy usando sus manos para hablar.

"¿A dónde van a ir?" pregunté mientras examinaba sus ojos esperanzados.

"Vamos a ir a Port Angeles a ver una película. Luego iremos a cenar a algún restaurante Italiano, o algo así. No se amigo, pero Billy va a pagar la cena, así que comida Italiana gratis es buena para mi sin importar de donde venga," respondió Dougie poniendo una extraña expresión, frunciendo los labios con las cejas alzadas. Me reí.

"Seguro. Siempre y cuando quieran que vaya, iré," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Ambos sonrieron.

"Bueno, Romeo, tenemos que irnos, pero te veremos mañana. ¿Bien?" preguntó Millie señalándome con el dedo. Asentí.

"Espera… ¿Romeo? ¿Qué?" pregunté, confuso. Ellos se rieron y se fueron. Me encogí de hombros y me giré encontrando a Bella recargada contra su camioneta esperando por mí. Sonreí. Camine hacía su camioneta, la sensación de alivio que siempre me recorría estaba bombeando con fuerza en mis venas. Bella sonrió.

"Hola," dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Le regrese una sonrisa torcida, esa que yo sabía que ella amaba.

"Hey," conteste. Sonrió aún más y se quito de la camioneta.

"Vamos." Abrió la puerta del conductor mientras yo caminaba hacía la mía.

"Así que…" comencé. "Este es el último día que me llevas," dije sin encontrarme con su mirada. Asintió.

"Si," suspiro.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas triste?" pregunté, el entusiasmo de mi voz era muy evidente.

"Pues, no en realidad. Aún así platicaremos… ¿cierto?" me miró. Sonreí. En verdad le importaba.

"Si, pero estoy triste," dije, mirándola. Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron, y podría decir que en cualquier momento, iba a romper en una sonrisa. Tenía razón.

"Bueno, sobrevivirá, Señor Masen," bromeo. Hice una mueca por la palabra Masen. Señor Masen. Ugh. No me gustaba que me dijeran así. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi disgusto y se rió.

"No es divertido," musité.

"Si, lo es. Debería decirte así más seguido," se rió. Miré a través de la ventana, sin encontrarme con sus intensos ojos topacio. No quería hablar sobre eso. Odiaba cuando las personas me decían así. Me recordaba a mi padre, y no quería ser como él, lamentándome todo el tiempo, trabajando horas extras, sólo para olvidar a mi madre. Eso es cobardía. De repente, sentí los pequeños dedos helados de Bella levantar mi barbilla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de honestidad. "Lo siento," dijo. Le sonreí. Ni siquiera podía enojarme con ella.

"No es gran cosa," le dije tranquilamente. Sonrió aún más y regreso su atención al volante. Llegamos a mi casa en cuestión de minutos. Comencé a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. "Bien, ¿te veré el lunes?" pregunté, tenía la esperanza en lo profundo de mi pecho. Sonrió y asintió. Agarré mi mochila y la manija de la puerta. Miré de nuevo a Bella una vez más. Se veía sumida en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera debatiendo algo. Podía ver la frustración por la forma en que fruncía el ceño.

"Bella," dije finalmente. Levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos con una emoción no escrita. Me encontré a mí mismo abriendo y cerrando la boca. No sabía que decir. Al final cerré la boca y baje la vista. Le lance una mirada de nuevo y levanté la mano para acariciar su suave mejilla. Me dejo hacerlo mirando fijamente mis ojos. Moví mi pulgar, acariciando suavemente su pómulo. Su piel era tan suave, como mármol, o granito, y estaba resplandeciente, resplandeciente por _mi_ toque. Su piel todavía era tan fría como recordaba. Con un suspiro, sonreí su sonrisa torcida y dije, "Adiós." Me baje de la camioneta complacido conmigo mismo, y un poco presumido por haber dejado atrás a una deslumbrada Bella. Miré por el rabillo del ojo, la vi sacudir la cabeza y comenzar a manejar. Sonreí.

Al menos ahora sabía que tenía algún efecto en ella. Abrí la puerta de la casa y entré. Como siempre, estaba vacía, excepto por Hazel. Corrí hacía mi habitación y salté a la cama. Mi mente comenzó a vagar por diferentes lugares, realmente no estaba pensando del todo. Simplemente me estaba sintiendo cómodo mientras el sonido de la lluvia golpeaba ligeramente mi ventana, me moví en mis cómodas sabanas. Pronto, el sueño se apoderó de mí.

_Sueño_

_Estaba caminando alrededor de mi casa, y hacía el patio trasero. De repente, el patio se transformo en el prado que había encontrado. Bella estaba acostada en el prado, esperándome. Camine hacía ella. No tuve que hablar, levantó la vista hacía mí y sonrió. Me senté junto a ella, pero nunca nos tocamos. Sólo nos miramos el uno al otro. Era cómodo. Repentinamente Hazel apareció frente a mí._

"_Ojos amarillos… fríos… hermoso… lobos," dijo. Las palabras se desvanecían, al igual que ella. Todo se estaba desvaneciendo, y se volvía negro. Me puse de pie y me giré para ver a Bella. Sus ojos topacio se veían torturados. Caminé hacía ella, pero cada paso que yo daba se veía como si ella retrocediera otro. Era intocable. Los ojos de Hazel aparecieron en mi cabeza, y esta vez cuando mire a Bella, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, y estaba usando una capa negra. De pronto de lanzó contra mí, y grité._

"¿QUÉ?" salí del sueño, despertándome. Estaba cubierto de sudor. ¿Qué demonios? Sacudí la cabeza. Bueno, ciertamente ese fue un sueño extraño. Salí de la cama y camine al baño. Agarré una toalla. En mi reloj decía que eran las 6:35. Todavía estaba un poco cansado. Entré en la ducha y deje correr el agua. ¿Que significaba ese sueño? De nuevo esa sensación de reconocimiento llego a mí, corriendo a través de mis venas. Era como si supiera algo, pero no podía descifrarlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Bella no era la chica mala. Simplemente no lo era. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. La verdad de mis propias palabras. En lo más profundo conocía su secreto. Mentalmente, no tenía ni una pista.

Suspire y cerré el agua. Salí y envolví una toalla en mi cintura. Después de cambiarme salí al pasillo. Vi a mi papá subiendo las escaleras hacía mí, estaba mirando un libro.

"Hola Edward," dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

"Hola," murmuré. Me miró sorprendido.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó, finalmente quitando la vista de su libro. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí caminando.

"Todo esta bien, papá," musité y camine a la cocina. Podía oler la pizza desde donde estaba. Estaba en el mostrador, a la intemperie. Abrí más la caja para poder sacar una rebanada. La puse en mi boca y comencé a masticar y tragar. Cuando terminé subí las escaleras hacía la habitación de Hazel. Asomé la cabeza para decir buenas noches y me fui a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin ponerle el seguro, mientras que secretamente esperaba que Bella estuviera aquí mañana en la mañana. Me lancé a la cama y continué con el sueño que había sido interrumpido antes por la extraña pesadilla.

**Siguiente día**

Me desperté a las 3:00 de la tarde. Como fui capaz de dormir tanto, no tenía ni idea. Pero lo que si sabía era que tenía diez mensajes diferentes de Billy y los otros diciendo que los encontrara en Port Angeles. Me froté los ojos y comencé a marcar el número de Billy. Después de tres tonos finalmente contestó.

"¡Edward! ¿Dónde rayos estas? ¡La película esta empezando y no vas a alcanzar a llegar, hombre!" gritó. Podía escuchar a la gente de fondo callándolo. Me reí.

"Lo siento, dormí de más," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Bueno, los alcanzaré en el restaurante," dije, levantándome, y agarrando una toalla.

"Bien. Pero tráele a Millie algo dulce, como chocolate… o un juguete para morder. Esta lanzando espuma por la boca por lo enojada que esta de que tuvimos que esperar por ti," se rió. Podía escuchar la película empezando.

"Bien. Estaré en el restaurante. Mándame por mensaje la dirección. Adiós," dije antes de colgar. Me lancé hacía el baño y comencé a bañarme. Después finalmente me veía algo decente, me puse una camisa gris de manga larga y unos vaqueros oscuros con un abrigo y mis tenis. Dejé mi cabello desordenado, sabiendo que no tenía solución. Salí de mi habitación y entre en la cocina. Agarre una barra de avena y me la metí a la boca, a la vez que sacaba las llaves de mi carro del bolsillo. No salude a nadie, me fui directo a mi carro y lo encendí. Port Angeles, allá voy. Oh, espera, es mejor que le consiga a Millie ese juguete para morder. Suspire. Esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Si, estoy de regreso, no tenía abandonada la historia, sólo que la escuela me quito mucho de mi tiempo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo es Port Angeles, supongo que ya saben de que trata, ¿no?

Este Edward tan despistado, haber si se da cuenta de la verdad cuando la tenga frente a sus ojos

Gracias por sus reviews! No pude contestarlos por que FF me decía que había error, pero sepan que los leí todos

Besos

Moni!(:


	11. Port Angeles

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Port Angeles<strong>

Me tome muy en serio el consejo de Billy y le compré a Millie una gran barra Hershey's. Millie es una chica dura, y sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo. Haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su perdón. Actualmente estaba conduciendo alrededor de Port Angeles, buscando el restaurante Italiano, ese del que estaba hablando Billy. _La __Bella __Italia_, era el nombre del restaurante. Miré de nuevo la dirección que Billy me había mandado. No tenían sentido alguno. Suspire frustrado y guarde mi celular.

Decidí sólo manejar por los alrededores. Miré mi reloj. Ya eran las seis, y tenía que estar allí a las 6:30. Deje escapar un gruñido de frustración. Pasé por un par de calles que mostraban ropa, películas, y otras cosas. Había una tienda en particular, era una librería. En la esquina había otra calle, y la seguí. Mirando alrededor me di cuenta que no había muchos edificios en esta calle así que seguí recorriéndola. Gire a la derecha, y no había absolutamente nada más que paredes de ladrillo, y puertas traseras de clubes nocturnos que todavía no habían abierto. Genial. Estaba en la calle equivocada.

Se estaba oscureciendo, y continúe tomando giros. Finalmente encontré una calle que llevaba a la avenida 120th. Presioné más el pie en el acelerador. A medida que me acercaba a la calle comencé a disminuir la velocidad, fue entonces cuando vi que había otro giro. Sabía que no iba a tomarlo, pero lo que llamo mi atención eran las risas que venían de ese lugar, eran… hombres. Baje la ventana y comencé a escuchar los aullidos y silbidos.

"Vamos, dulzura," escuche decir a un hombre. De repente me di cuenta de los problemas en los que debería estar esa mujer. Me encontré a mí mismo estacionando el carro detrás de una pared y bajándome. Asomé la cabeza por la esquina de la pared, asegurándome de que no podría verme. Era un callejón. Había cuatro hombres, y estaban arrinconando a una mujer. No podía ver quien era.

"Sólo queremos algo de diversión… ¿tú no?" dijo el hombre en lo que supuse tenía que ser seductivo. La mujer bufó.

"Si, mi trasero. Hazme un favor y muévete." Eso sonaba como… era… estaba estupefacto, y mi cuerpo pareció congelarse mientras miraba. Me estaba gritando a mi mismo que me moviera y salvara a Bella, pero algo en el fondo de mi cabeza me dijo que no me moviera ni un centímetro.

"Cariño… esa no es la forma de hablarle a un hombre." Uno de los hombres se movió hacía adelante. Bella se puso en una posición agachada y dejó que el cabello le cubriera el rostro. Entonces, miró entre sus pestañas a los cuatro hombres con una mirada llena de odio. Fue cuando me di cuenta. ¡Bella era peligrosa! La mirada, y la forma en que estaba parada me hacían saber eso. Ella era peligrosa.

"Te voy a dar una oportunidad más. Aléjate. De. Mí." Remarcó cada palabra, y los hombres sólo se rieron. Finalmente sonrió, y les dedico una sonrisa. Pero no eran sus sonrisas dulces, era una sonrisa diabólica, llena de maldad y odio. Me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando. El primer tipo se acerco a Bella, y mi mente todavía me gritaba que me quedara quieto, y al mismo tiempo que la ayudara. Me quedé quieto. De repente, Bella agarró al tipo del cuello y lo levantó en el aire. Mi mente no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando lo lanzó a través de la calle y contra la valla que había detrás de mí. Pero no se detuvo ahí, tiró la valla junto con él. Regresé mi atención a Bella. Yo tenía la boca abierta.

La miré cuando de repente apareció en el otro lado de la pared, en posición contraria a los hombres. La mirada que tenían en su rostro decía que estaban a punto de orinarse. Ella sonrió de nuevo, y repentinamente apareció frente a uno de ellos.

"Boo," ronroneó. Eso fue todo lo que basto para que el tipo se orinara. Sus pantalones se mojaron, y se achicaron inmediatamente. Bella se rió, pero no era dulce, era igual que su sonrisa, peligrosa, amarga y malvada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que estaba soñando. Era tan surrealista. De repente, agarró a los otros dos tipos y lo empujo contra la pared.

"Una vez más, ¿Qué es lo que quieren, chicos?" preguntó con un tono amargo. Se podía leer 'peligro' sobre sus ojos y rasgos faciales. No sabía que hacer. Quería meter la cabeza en un agujero y nunca salir. La comprensión de lo que estaba pasando finalmente me golpeó, y me di cuenta de que esto no era un sueño. Bella lanzó a los dos hombres contra la pared y los dejo caer al piso. Me quede viéndola, con los ojos como platos. Que demonios acababa de pasar. Sentí que comenzaba a moverme para salir de la esquina de la pared.

"Be-Be-Bel-Bella," dije con voz débil. Bella se giró y me miró. Mis ojos se llenaron lentamente con las lágrimas que no había llorado en años. Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de horror, preocupación, tristeza, agonía, y estaba temblando. "¿Bella?" encontré mi voz. Tragó saliva y asintió. Caminando cautelosamente hacía mí. Sacudí la cabeza y cerré el espacio entre nosotros moviéndome hacía ella y envolviendo mis brazos con fuerza a su alrededor, y sosteniéndola cerca de mi pecho. Incluso aunque sabía exactamente la fuerza que ella tenía no podía evitar mirarla y pensar en lo frágil y delicada que era. Mis lágrimas cayeron en su cabello mientras respiraba su esencia.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté, la preocupación chorreando en cada palabra. Asintió, pero la sentí rígida conmigo, restringida. No me importaba. La abracé aún más cerca y la aplasté contra mí. Envolvió sus brazos en mi torso y me apretó con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a romperme. No me importaba. Quería que me sostuviera con más fuerza en sus pequeños brazos. Escondió el rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a inhalar, respirando mi aroma, supuse. Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella.

"Estoy bien," dijo con voz baja. Cerré los ojos y la abracé con más fuerza. Luego ella hizo algo que no esperaba, besó mi cuello, luego mis brazos, y después mi cuello. "¿Estas… bien… te… lastime?" dijo entre besos. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverme. Prácticamente me derretí mientras sus fríos y llenos labios perfectos me tocaban. Asentí lentamente. Sus acciones la atraparon con la guardia baja y me miró.

"Lo siento… es sólo que…" la corté poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios. Mis ojos se quedaron en sus labios y ella se tenso un poco en mis brazos. No pude detenerme de trazar su labio inferior.

"Tienes que decirme que rayos fue todo eso," dije mientras mi temperamento y la ira comenzaban a burbujear dentro de mí. Ella se dio cuenta de eso a través de mis ojos y llevo su mano a mi mejilla. No sabía que demonios estaba pasando, sólo que me estaba inclinando en su toque. Sonrió y cerré los ojos. Suspire y los abrí de nuevo para mirar en sus ojos topacio. Se veían tan brillantes, en cierta manera tan amarillos, no eran del todo color mantequilla, no amarillo… espera… _amarillo_.

"_De __acuerdo __con __él, __dijo __que __los __vampiros __que __se __encontró __no __eran __como __los __que __vemos __en __las __películas. __¿Ya __sabes? __Esos... __um... __con __largas __capas __negras... __y __err... __um... __que __más... __los__colmillos... __y __todo __el __disfraz __de __Drácula. __Dijo __que __se __veían __como __humanos, __excepto __que __eran __extraordinariamente __hermosos, __y __muy __pálidos. __Dijo __que __sus __ojos __eran __rojos, __y __en __raras __ocasiones, __decían __ser __amarillos. __Supuestamente __son __muy __difíciles __de __matar, __por __que __tienen __súper __fuerza, __y __súper __velocidad, __y __pueden __oler __y __escuchar __cualquier __cosa __sin __problema __alguno. __Dijo __que __algunos __eran __más __talentosos __que __otros.__" _La voz de Hazel sonó en mis oídos.

Los fríos. Ojos amarillos, fuerza, y velocidad, poder, la belleza, el sueño… todo tenía sentido. Bella dijo que era peligrosa, tenía razón, lo es, y lo demostró ahora. Siempre esta fría, es extra pálida y hermosa más allá de las palabras. Desaparece en el aire, y es lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear carros y hacer volar a los hombres. Es tan fuerte que dejo marcas en el escritorio el día que la conocí. ¿Por qué? No lo se. Tiene ojos topacio, el cual puede ser descrito como amarillo, y siempre escucha lo que digo, o cuando me rió, ¡siempre! Sabía exactamente cuando las chicas iban a invitarme a salir por que me miraba, por que puede ver perfectamente. Bella Cullen era un vampiro. Bajé la vista hacía ella.

Bella Cullen era un vampiro. Sin embargo, la parte rara era que no me podía importar menos. Si, la mitad de mi mente me decía que debería alejarme y no estar cerca de ella, por que como ella dijo, era peligrosa. No sólo eso, sino que el que yo estuviera en su vida complicaría las cosas. Esa es la razón de que se aísle de las personas. Pero la otra mitad de mi mente me decía que no importaba, por que valía la pena morir por ello. Valía la pena morir por _ella_. Conocía su secreto y había muchas preguntas pasando por mi cabeza y tantas cosas que quería decirle y hacer, sólo que al parecer no podía hacerlo. Era su secreto, no el mío. Sólo que tenía la suerte suficiente para descubrirlo. Ella tendría que decírmelo en algún momento. Sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí. Agarré su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos fríos.

"Vamos," dije con una sonrisa. Me miró sorprendida, pero no obstante, asintió. Venía detrás de mí y nunca solté su mano. La lleve a mi carro y le abrí la puerta, lo cual ella agradeció con una sonrisa. Camine alrededor y me senté en mi lugar. Tomé su mano rápidamente, no me importaba si ella quería soltarme. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, o si este era el final, pero estaba seguro de que iba a disfrutar cada maldito minuto de ello. Miré mi reloj, eran las siete. Suspiré, y miré hacía adelante. Comencé a manejar. Bella miraba hacía adelante cuando le dio a mi mano un apretón extra.

"Lo sabes, ¿cierto?" dijo en voz baja y débil. La miré por el rabillo del ojo.

"No se a que te refieres," dije, actuando inocente. Se mofó.

"Detén esa mierda, sabes a lo que me refiero," dijo con voz fría arrancando su mano de la mía. Me sentí herido por sus frías palabras, más no por su fría mano, que ya no estaba puesta en la mía. Suspire derrotado.

"Si. Lo se," admití finalmente. Puso las piernas debajo de ella y se recargo con el brazo del asiento. Miró hacía adelante frunciendo los labios. Intenté mantener los ojos en la carretera.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?" preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

"Desde hace cinco minuto. Tuve una epifanía," dije sin encontrarme son sus orbes topacio. Suspiro después de un rato.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué te llevo a tu epifanía?" preguntó con curiosidad. La miré, su rostro bajo las luces era demasiado, no podía hablar, y podía escuchar a mi corazón saltarse un latido. Miré hacía adelante.

"Hazel me contó historias, leyendas, de los Quileutes diciendo que ellos eran lobos contra los fríos. Ella describió a los fríos y cuando te miré hace un par de minutos, me di cuenta de que todo encajaba. Como tus ojos topacio, la fuerza…" deje de hablar todavía mirando hacía enfrente. Bella suspiro profundamente. "¿Es verdad?" pregunté al final.

"Si."

"Entonces tienes mucho que explicar."

"Lo se. ¿A dónde vamos?"

"A La Bella Italia."

"Bien, explicaré todo allí."

"Bien."

Definitivamente, esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, al menos Edward ya descubrió la verdad, ahora sólo falta atar un par de cabos sueltos. El siguiente capi es la cena en Port Angeles y Bella explica que paso el día que Jasper tuvo su "accidente"

Un poco de propaganda: subí otra traducción ^^ se llama **A Life Lived in Dreams**, es un Fic corto sólo tiene 7 capis, ya pueden leer el primero. Espero que se puedan dar una vuelta y me digan que les parece.

Gracias por sus reviews y paciencia!

Besos

Moni!(:


	12. La Bella Italia

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes (la mayoría) es de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Bella Italia<strong>

Bella no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el camino al restaurante. No la culpaba por que yo había arrastrado el silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Me acabo de enterar que ella es un maldito vampiro. Algo que debí haber descubierto hace mucho, y todavía me estoy golpeando a mi mismo por no verlo. No había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor, y no había nada que pudiera decir para mí mismo, por que en cierta manera todavía no podía creerlo. La mitad de mí estaba totalmente aliviada, mientras que la otra mitad, la mitad que estaba reaccionando como lo haría una persona normal, estaba diciéndome que corriera, y gritara y enloqueciera.

Pero la parte tranquila de mi era más potente, y se hizo presente en mi yo exterior. Bella sabía como llegar al restaurante, y llegamos a tiempo de alcanzar a Millie, Dougie y Billy cuando se estaban yendo. Estacioné el carro y corrí hacía la puerta de Bella. Sonrió un poco. Se la correspondí y corrí hacía el grupo. Bella iba detrás de mí, pero sin correr.

"¡Millie! ¡Dougie! ¡Billy!" grité. Se giraron para verme, y claramente Millie estaba mandándome miradas de muerte. Avanzó hacía mí.

"Que JO – " comenzó.

"¡Millie! Estamos en público, y las personas están mirando," siseó Billy. Millie se giro para darle una mirada que lo hizo encogerse. Se giro de regreso a mí, y podría jurar que había humo saliendo de sus oídos.

"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí? ¡Tuve que esperar una maldita hora para entrar a la maldita película! Luego, ¡tuve que esperar otra hora en el restaurante todo por ti, idiota! ¡Tuve que cancelar mi cita para salir con ustedes chicos! ¡Son mis amigos más cercanos y pensé que pasaríamos tiempo juntos! ¡Pero eres tan inconsiderado que ni siquiera tienes la decencia de aparecer! ¡Y cuando lo haces es demasiado tarde!" prácticamente gritó. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Debí haber venido, pero no pude, Billy me dio la dirección incorrecta, y entonces con Bella… aún así, Millie todavía tenía razón. Le regresé la mirada. Era tan pequeña, y aún así tan poderosa.

"Lo siento," dije suavemente, y le ofrecí el chocolate que Billy había sugerido. "No es un juguete para morder, pero es lo menos que puedo darte. Pasé y lo compré para ti ya que sabía que estaba retrasado. No hay excusa y tienes razón. Es sólo que las cosas… se complicaron, y llegue tarde. Realmente lo siento," dije mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras le ofrecía el chocolate. Su expresión se suavizo un poco cuando agarró la barra, pero se mantuvo firme. Bella, quien había estado detrás de mí, se puso frente a Millie.

"No es su culpa. Es mía. Tuve unos problemas y él vino a ayudarme. Estuvo realmente preocupado todo el camino en carro por que venía tarde. En verdad, soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas," me defendió Bella. La miré con incredulidad. Me miró y sonrió, tomando mi mano. "Realmente lo siento," dijo, girándose de regreso a Millie. Billy y Dougie sólo la miraban con los ojos como platos. Creo que incluso vi algo de baba en la barbilla de Billy.

"Esta bien…" dijo Millie viendo a Bella con cautela. "Si alguna vez lo haces de nuevo, ¡me aseguraré de cortarte el cuello!" me advirtió Millie. Asentí y ella sonrió triunfantemente. Sabía que las cosas estarían bien ahora. Se giro hacía Billy y Dougie.

"Bien, chicos. ¡Vamos!" dijo, agarrándolos de los codos y empezando a caminar. Nos lanzaron miradas a Bella y a mí en su camino al carro. Miré a Bella.

"Vamos. Tenemos mucho de que hablar." Suspiró. Asentí con impaciencia y comencé a caminar hacía el restaurante. Bella no estaba sosteniendo mi mano, pero estaba caminando cerca de mí. Abrí la puerta para ella y me encontré con una camarera enfrente. Sus ojos brillaron cuando me miró. Respondí con una mirada aburrida hacía ella. Bella se aclaró la garganta.

"Disculpa," dijo. La camarera se giro hacía Bella de mala gana, y prácticamente se congeló, sus ojos se oscurecieron, y su sonrisa decayó un poco, sus ojos se agrandaron con curiosidad y envidia. Me miró de nuevo y luego a Bella, suspirando.

"¿Si?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Una mesa para dos, por favor," dije con amabilidad.

Asintió e inclinó su dedo, haciendo un gesto para que la siguiéramos. Nos llevo a sentar en la parte de en medio, donde estaba lleno y todos podían vernos. Miré a Bella y estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Algo un poco más privado… como allá atrás," dije, señalando una mesa aislada en el fondo. ¿Por qué nos sentaría aquí? Estaba lleno de personas. La mesera suspiro de nuevo y asintió, llevándonos hacía allá. Bella se sentó frente a mí cuando yo tome mi lugar. La mesera saco el menú y me lo dio.

"¿Qué te gustaría beber?" preguntó, sonriéndome. Miré a Bella. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada para mí." La miré con la frente arrugada. Asintió, tranquilizándome, y me encogí de hombros, todavía confundido. Me giré hacía la mesera.

"Un refresco estaría bien." Asintió y se fue.

"¿Por qué no quieres algo para beber?" le pregunté a Bella, confundido, cuando la mesera se fue. Se rió entre dientes.

"No bebo nada humano. O como, para el caso…" masculló la última parte. La miré con los ojos como platos. ¿No comía? Pero se comió mi manzana.

"Te comiste la manzana ese día," dije, la curiosidad chorreaba de mi voz.

"Si, pero eso no significa que me guste. Fue totalmente perturbador," dijo con una mueca. Me reí.

"¿Entonces por que te la comiste?" pregunté todavía riéndome.

"Por que no quería que me descubrieras y me estabas presionando," declaró. Me reí de nuevo. Bajé la vista al menú, sin concentrarme de verdad en él.

"Edward… tenemos que hablar sobre eso." Finalmente suspiro. Asentí estando de acuerdo. Había demasiadas preguntas que quería preguntar, pero no lo hice. Era su secreto. Era su decisión lo que me dijera y cuando. "Edward… ¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó.

"Lo que tú quieras decirme," dije suavemente.

"Dime lo que quieres saber y te lo diré," dijo con firmeza. Suspire derrotado.

"¿Por qué… por que estas aquí?" preguntó. Eso era algo bueno para empezar.

"Hmm… bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando Jasper tuvo el accidente?" preguntó, recargándose contra su silla. Asentí lentamente, esperando ver a donde quería llegar.

"Bien, ese no es un buen lugar para empezar…" pensó por un momento. "Tendré que empezar por el principio para responder esa pregunta," dijo, mirándome. Asentí.

"Esta bien, entonces. Deja esa pregunta para después. ¿Cómo te convertiste en esto?" dije, señalándola. Estaba ansioso por descubrirlo todo, quiero decir, no todos los días te enteras de que alguien es un vampiro. Al mismo tiempo, tenía un miedo sin sentido. Suspiro de nuevo, bajando la vista a sus manos.

"Fui mordida," se encogió de hombros. Sabía que había más que eso.

"¿Y?" presioné.

"Fui mordida, por que estaba muriendo," declaro con firmeza mirándome.

"¿Cómo es que funciona eso?" pregunté intrigado, inclinándome en la mesa. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando se puso rígida. La mesera regreso con un bloc de notas y mi refresco en su mano. Se giro hacía mí dejando el refresco. Bueno, ¿acaso no tiene una sincronización perfecta?

"¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?" No miré el menú, ordené la primera cosa que se me ocurrió.

"Fettuccine por favor," dije sin sonreír. Asintió y lo escribió. Recogió nuestros menús y se fue. Me giré a Bella, levantando las cejas. Exhalo.

"Cuando alguien es mordido, se convierte en neófito. El proceso de ser transformado toma tres días de insoportable dolor. Es como si te estuvieras quemando en vida. Como si fuego pasara a través de tus venas. Sentimos esto por que cuando somos mordidos, el que nos muerde tiene los dientes cubiertos de veneno. Ese veneno pasa a través de todo tu sistema, cerca de tres días completos mientras cambias. No tenemos colmillos," dijo con voz seria cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Su expresión era ilegible y se estaba recargando contra su silla. ¿Fue mordida? Esta el dolor de tres días, y es insoportable. ¿De donde viene todo esto? ¿Quién la mordió? ¿Por qué fue mordida? ¿Fue un accidente? ¿No tienen que drenarle la sangre? ¿No tiene colmillos? ¿Se siente como fuego? Todas esas preguntas fluyeron a través de mi cabeza, pero no las hice, sabiendo que pronto serían respondidas. Moví mi mano, haciendo un gesto para que continuara, sabiendo que tenía que haber más.

"Cuando eres neófito, y despiertas, tu garganta arde, y te das cuenta de los cambios que llegaron a ti. La belleza, tu sentido del olfato, vista, oído. La fuerza, la velocidad. Pero más que nada, te das cuenta de la sed. Tu garganta arde y duele. Tus ojos son de un vibrante rojo, y eso es por que ya estas lleno de sangre humana. Esa sangre es la tuya," dijo, de nuevo seria.

"Pero tus ojos son amarillos," señalé. Estaba sorprendido de lo tranquilo que estaba. Asintió.

"Hay diferentes tipos de nuestra especie allá afuera. My familia y yo pensamos en los humanos como personas, no comida. Bebemos sangre animal, no humana," declaró. Eso era un alivio. Fruncí los labios y miré alrededor. Ella no era la villana, eso era seguro, y no bebía sangre humana. Por mucho que yo sonara calmado, en lo más profundo me estaba volviendo loco. Todo esto era demasiado pronto y raro, pero en cierto modo ya estaba demasiado envuelto e intrigado como para retractarme. "¿Más preguntas?" preguntó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunté de nuevo. No respondió, la mesera había regresado con mi comida. Aparté la vista de ella cuando se fue y me giré hacía Bella. Agarré mi tenedor y comencé a enredar el queso.

"¿Entonces?" presioné de nuevo.

"¿Ves lo que dije de que había diferentes tipos de nuestra especie?" preguntó con los ojos entornados. Asentí metiéndome el tenedor a la boca.

"Bueno, los neófitos no se pueden controlar con la sangre. Hubo un accidente y dos neófitos estaban vagando por aquí. Uno se escapo a Forks. Jasper lo encontró y se metió en una pelea. Emmett y Alice fueron a ayudarlo, tuve que irme por que tuvimos una reunión familiar para ayudarlo a matar al neófito," dijo alejando la vista. Había agonía en sus ojos. La noticia de que ella había matado a alguien, incluso si no era humano, me golpeó en el rostro como una llamada de atención. Estaba pasmado, pero no quería que ella lo viera.

"Pero eso no explica por que estas aquí," señalé suavemente. Asintió, todavía evadiendo mi mirada.

"No encontramos al segundo neófito, hasta ahora. Ella se estaba escondiendo aquí en Port Angeles." Finalmente me miró, y sus ojos estaban llenos de la misma agonía. "Así es como me metí en problemas con esos hombres. Entonces tú me encontraste, y aquí estamos." La agonía todavía estaba en su voz, y en lo profundo de sus ojos topacio. Me metí el tenedor a la boca, como una excusa para no hablar. ¿Qué se supone que iba a responder a eso? Estaba actuando de una forma demasiado tranquila para toda esta información. Ahora había algo sobre neófitos involucrados, y asesinatos… quiero decir, ¿desde cuando sucedía esto? ¿Siempre ha habido tantos entre nosotros?

"¿Hay muchos de tu especie?" dije, tragando mi bocado. Se encogió de hombros.

"No son muchos, pero ciertamente hay una buena cantidad de nosotros allá afuera. Viajamos en grupos, aquelarres. Por mucho somos el grupo más grande… con un par de excepciones…" se fue callando. Asentí y baje la vista a mi comida. Por la forma en que se sentaba podía decir que estaba en alerta, y a la defensiva. Suspire y decidí cambiar el tema a algo más sobre ella.

"Entonces, ¿duermes en ataúdes, y el sol te quema? Sin mencionar la parte de convertirte en murciélago, ¿huh?" me reí ligeramente. Sonrió en respuesta, pero me di cuenta que no llegó a sus ojos.

"No duermo, y no me convierto en murciélago. Lo más importante, el sol no me quema." Sentí mis ojos abrirse como platos. ¿No dormía?

"¿No duermes?" pregunté desconcertado. Sonrió.

"Nop."

"¿Esa es la razón de las marcas moradas bajo tus ojos?" pregunté trazando sobre mi propio ojo. Sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Mientras más esperamos para alimentarnos o beber, más pronunciado se hace el color, y nuestra piel cambia, haciéndose más pálida. Tenemos que alimentarnos con el fin de obtener algo de color, y para eliminar de alguna manera las marcas moradas. No son causadas por la falta de sueño."

"Oh." Eso era todo lo que podía decir. Me moví incómodo por un segundo. Eso explicaba mucho, pero no dejaba de hacerme sentir fuera de lugar, e incómodo. Aquí estaba con la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida, y era un vampiro, platicándome sobre alimentarse… de sangre. Respire profundamente.

"¿Qué hay del sol?" finalmente pude preguntar.

"No me quemo." Declaró simplemente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Brillo," dijo con una sonrisa. Comencé a reírme. ¿Ella brillaba? ¿Cómo era posible? Seguía riendo mientras me recargaba contra mi silla. Bella tenía una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunté cuando mi risa disminuyo.

"Si."

"Oh, lo siento," dije, moviéndome incómodo. Me sentía avergonzado.

"No hay problema. Sólo estoy sorprendida de que todavía no te hayas ido." Se encogió de hombros. Sonreí.

"¿Cómo lidias con lo que eres?" levantó de golpe la cabeza para mirarme. "No me malinterpretes. Por favor. Solamente tengo curiosidad," dije suavemente. Asintió con comprensión.

"Entiendo. He aprendido a estar bien con lo que soy. No puedo cambiar. Me di cuenta que voy a vivir el resto de la eternidad de esta manera, puedo aceptarme a mí misma. Aparte de la sed de sangre y el constante aburrimiento, ser lo que soy tiene sus beneficios." Se encogió de hombros. Asentí, pero había una cosa que tenía que preguntar.

"¿Eternidad?" repetí. Asintió con una sonrisita.

"No envejezco," declaró simplemente.

"Bella, ¿esta bien que yo sepa estas cosas?" pregunté. Sus ojos parecieron regresar a la agonía.

"No lo se," dijo con voz débil. "Estoy tan confundida. Me prohibí seguirte, vigilarte, asegurarme de que no tenías la idea equivocada. Nosotros tenemos que mantenernos juntos como aquelarre, y el que tú conocieras nuestro secreto por mi culpa… era una idea insoportable. Pero a medida que nos hicimos amigos, y nos acercamos más… más quería decirte." Sacudió la cabeza. "Mi familia pensó que estaba loca, bueno, Rosalie pensó que estaba loca. Ella no quería que me involucrara con un humano. Pero no pude evitarlo. Eras tan fascinante, y más maduro, y todo sobre ti me atraía más." Pareció olvidar que yo estaba allí por que cuando levanto la vista rápidamente la bajo. La culpa fluyó a través de mí. Este era su secreto, su pecado, si quieres llamarlo así, y yo había estado presionando sus límites. Ella podía meterse en problemas sólo por que yo era un entrometido. Suspire.

"No quiero interponerme en tu camino. Bella, tú tienes esta vida, y yo sólo la estoy complicando. Tal vez no debería saber. Tal vez debería irme, lo siento," dije, bajando la vista. Sus ojos miraron de golpe mi rostro pero yo no me atrevía a mirarla.

"No," dijo firmemente, haciéndome mirarla. "No estas complicando nada. Lo estas haciendo mejor para mí, y me niego a dejar que te vayas sólo por mi error. De hecho, yo lo le llamaría error. En cierto modo estoy feliz de que esto haya pasado, por que gané un amigo, y por ti, me siento humana de nuevo, y no tienes la más ligera idea de lo mucho que es significa para mí," dijo, sentándose erguida en su silla, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"No puede significar tanto. Todo esto es mi culpa por insistir en descubrir tu secreto, y siento como si lo que hice fuera inexcusable," dije, bajando la vista de nuevo.

"No es inexcusable. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu posición, excepto que probablemente yo lo hubiera descubierto más rápido," sonrió. Sacudí la cabeza intentando esconder la risa que salió de mis labios. "Edward, esta bien, no has hecho nada malo, e incluso si hubieras, te perdono," dijo suavemente. Sentí alivio barrer a través de mí, pero no completamente. Baje la vista a mi plato notando que ya había terminado. Suspire y miré a Bella.

"¿Estas lista para irnos?" pregunté a la vez que aparecía una sonrisita en su rostro.

"Tú eres el que estaba comiendo, no yo," se rió. Sacudí la cabeza en respuesta. Como si fuera una señal la camarera llego en ese momento.

"¿Estas listo para irte?" preguntó, sonriéndome. Miré a Bella.

"Entonces, ¿_estamos_ listos para irnos?" le pregunté a Bella. La camarera se giro hacía ella.

"Si, eso creo," dijo sin molestarse en mirar a la camarera. Saque un billete de 50 dólares y se lo di a la camarera. Sonrió y me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que Bella. Salimos del restaurante sin tocarnos, pero caminando realmente cerca. Le abrí la puerta y luego camine hacía la mía, sentándome en mi cómodo asiento. Miré a Bella para verla sonriéndome.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Siempre me abres la puerta… es lindo." Sonreí. Encendí el carro y comencé a manejar. El carro estuvo en silencio un par de minutos antes de ver finalmente a Bella.

"¿Bella?" dije con suavidad. Todavía había un montón de preguntas que necesitaba hacer.

"¿Si?" dijo, mirándome.

"¿Quién te cambió? ¿Y cómo? ¿Qué paso?" le pregunté a la carrera. Suspiro.

"Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre eso," dijo, mirando hacía el frente.

"Bien, pero dime algo," dije ansioso.

"Carlisle me convirtió. Fui la primera. Fue a causa de la soledad, y el hecho de que fui atropellada por un carruaje. Nunca fui la más ágil. Tenía suerte si pasaba al menos una hora sin caerme." Se rió entre dientes. Repentinamente estaba impaciente por saber más.

"Bien, entonces dime algo sobre tu vida humana… espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con que tenías suerte?" pregunté, mirándola.

"Era una completa torpe. Me caía en cada oportunidad que tenía. No podría caminar en una superficie plana incluso aunque me pagaras. También era un gran imán para los peligros. Combina eso con mi torpeza, y esa es una explicación lo suficientemente buena para mi muerte," se rió entre dientes. ¡Me sorprendía como podía hablar con tanta libertad acerca de su propia muerte! También me reí con ella. Todavía no podía creer que alguien tan grácil como ella pudiera ser torpe.

"Pareces bastante ágil para mí," señalé.

"Gracias, pero eso viene con ser inmortal." Sonrió ligeramente. "Sabes, si justo ahora fuera humana, me estaría sonrojando furiosamente solo por estar a tu alrededor," susurró. La miré. "También hablaba dormida." Se rió, mirándome.

"Eso es lo más que recuerdo." Se encogió de hombros. No podía creerlo. Hablaba dormida, era torpe y se sonrojaba. Sacudí la cabeza con diversión. Por la velocidad con que conducía pronto estábamos entrando a Forks.

"Bella… ¿crees que todavía podemos pasar tiempo juntos?" pregunté. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado que nuestro tiempo juntos tuviera que terminar. Me miró, sonriendo de forma brillante.

"Por supuesto. Estoy feliz de ya no tener que esconder cosas. Además, sabes a lo que me refiero con peligrosa," musitó. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Todavía tienes mucho que explicar," le recordé.

"Lo se," suspiro. "Podemos hablar mañana… si quieres." Pensé en eso. Eso sería perfecto. Podría llevarla al prado que encontré.

"¿Sabes que? Me gustaría eso… mucho," asentí. Sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Quiero llevarte a un lugar que encontré," insinué. Rodó los ojos.

"No me gustan las sorpresas." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bien, me acabo de enterar que eres un vampiro inmortal, ¿y tu me hablas sobre sorpresas?" frunció el ceño por mis palabras.

"Bien, tienes razón. Todavía estoy sorprendida de que no hayas huido o algo así. ¿Por qué?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por la misma razón por la cual tu te quedaste," dije simplemente.

"¿Pero no has entrado en shock?" preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.

"No. Se que debería, sólo que al parecer no puedo. No creo que me importe lo que eres, pero al mismo tiempo, todavía estoy inseguro, para ser honesto," dije en voz baja. Dejo el tema y miró hacía adelante, frunciendo los labios.

"¿Dónde vives?" pregunté cuando entramos a Forks. Miro alrededor y suspiro, jugando con su camisa.

"¿Qué?" pregunté preocupado.

"No quiero ir a casa ahora," dijo simplemente. Asentí con comprensión. Creo que yo tampoco querría.

"Bueno, ¿quieres ir a la mía?" pregunté, un poco esperanzado. Me miró y asintió. Sonreí y giré para ir a mi casa. A medida que el silencio en el carro se extendía, no pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado esta noche. Bella es un vampiro. Bella ES un vampiro. ¡BELLA ES UN VAMPIRO! Aún así, la sorpresa todavía no me golpeaba. Suspire frustrado cuando llegue a mi casa. Bella abrió su puerta mientras yo salía del carro. Nos encontramos en el porche. Sonreí abriendo la puerta.

"Mi papá no esta aquí hoy, y Hazel debe estar dormida, así que no hagas ruido, ¿bien?" susurré. Asintió. Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tome la mano de Bella y la lleve hacía arriba. Nunca escuché sus pisadas lo que me hizo tener que apretar su mano unas cuantas veces para asegurarme de que todavía estaba aquí. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la deje entrar. Fue directamente a la cama y se dejo caer, recostándose sobre su espalda. Me quede de pie en la puerta, mirándola. Sentí que se detenía mi respiración mientras la miraba. Era magnífica… hermosa… maravillosa…, y encima de todo eso, un vampiro. No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, acostada en mi cama. Levantó la vista hacía mí.

"¿Estas bien? Tu respiración se detuvo," dijo preocupada. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a eso. Sonreí.

"Si." Caminé hacía la cama y me senté junto a ella. Se tensó un poco.

"¿Es difícil para ti? ¿Ya que soy humano? Quiero decir, debe ser difícil con todos a tu alrededor a la vez, ¿no?" pregunté, ella sólo asintió y bajo la vista. Sabía que había más que eso. "¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Hablaremos sobre eso mañana. Deberías dormir," dijo ligeramente. Espera, ¿dormir? ¿Yo durmiendo con ella aquí? Por alguna razón no me molestaba. ¿Qué hay de ella? Me quede viéndola, esperando. "Adelante," me animó estirando la mano para agarrar el borde de las cobijas y hacerlas hacía la orilla de la cama. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. Me metí bajo las cobijas y la miré. Pareció vacilar por un minuto, así que palmeé la cama con la mano y ella también se metió bajo las cobijas de frente a mí, sólo a centímetros de distancia.

"Creí que no podías dormir," musité. Se rió entre dientes.

"Si, pero tu puedes. Así que adelante." Se rió. Me reí entre dientes e intenté cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero simplemente no podía. Parecía que los minutos pasaban y todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en Bella, e intentar dormir. Finalmente suspire. Esto no estaba funcionando. De repente, sentí que la cama comenzaba a sacudirse y abrí los ojos cuando sentí un brazo frío envolverse en mi cintura. Baje la vista para ver la cabeza de Bella en mi pecho, y su brazo estirado sobre mi cintura. Ella no estaba respirando, pero no estaba rígida como solía estarlo. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el mío, y era, absolutamente, la mejor sensación de todo el mundo. Luché contra la urgencia de temblar. No podía creer la suerte que tenía. Bella estaba… bueno, no durmiendo… pero en mis brazos. Suspire con felicidad, y con cuidado puse mis brazos a su alrededor. Agache la cabeza y enterré la nariz en su cabello, tomando su esencia. Suspire una vez más mientras una sonrisa se expandía por mi rostro, y cerraba los ojos. Los eventos de hoy me golpearon como una bola rápida, y comencé a sentir el shock fluir a través de mi corazón mientras me daba cuenta de que Bella era un vampiro, y que estaba ahí conmigo. Todo en mi cabeza comenzó a ir demasiado rápido, que apenas me di cuenta cuando comencé a quedarme dormido.

* * *

><p>Chicas, de antemano me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener este capi pero no tuve tiempo de editarlo, vengo nada mas rapidito.<p>

En unos dias, mañana lo más probable, publico el segundo capi de **A Life Lived in Dreams** y con eso cierro mis publicaciones de este 2011.

Para ustedes es malo, para mi bueno, el caso es que me ausento de FF por lo que queda de Diciembre y los primeros de Enero. Mi hermana vino de visita y quiero aprovecharla por que lo mas probable es que no la vuelva a ver hasta verano.

Traduje un OS, se llama **Breaking News** y sería genial que pudieran pasar a leerlo y me dijeran que les parece.

Les deseo a todas una Feliz Navidad y un Año Nuevo lleno de bendiciones. Hay que empezar con el pie derecho chicas! Nos leemos el año que viene!

Besos, bendiciones, abrazos y buenos deseos...

Moni!(:


	13. The Meadow

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capitulo 15: El Prado**

Sentí mis ojos comenzar a abrirse poco a poco. Se abrieron sólo lo suficiente para ver la luz gris iluminar a través de mi ventana. Suspiré y abrí completamente los ojos. Me senté estirando los brazos mientras veía hacía el techo. El suave techo blanco que me regresaba la mirada. Deje escapar otro suspiro y giré mi cuerpo hacía la derecha, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Mis brazos se extendieron frente a mí agarrando las sábanas y atrayéndolas a mí. Escondí el rostro en las sábanas e inhalé. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando me di cuenta de cual era la esencia que había en ellas. Inhale de nuevo para asegurarme de que no estaba alucinando. La maravillosa esencia de dulce inocencia golpeó mi nariz de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos, y cuando lo hice, fue una adrenalina totalmente nueva la que pasó a través de mi estómago, subió por mi garganta y entro en mi cabeza, haciendo una imagen perfecta para mis ojos cerrados. Anoche tuve un sueño de Bella golpeando a unos tipos, después salimos y me dijo que era un vampiro. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me fui apoyando en mis codos hasta que me deslicé en una posición sentada. Todo parecía tan real. Bella, su rostro, sus secretos, la noche… cuando durmió en mis brazos, bueno, no podría _dormir_… pero…

Sacudí la cabeza, frotándome los ojos con las manos. Fue sólo un sueño. ¿Cierto? Miré las sábanas de nuevo. Olían exactamente igual a ella. ¿Cómo rayos podría ser eso posible? Recordaba que anoche había echo planes con los chicos… espera, nunca llegué, a causa de Bella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la comprensión me golpeó. Extendí el brazo y alcancé mi mesita de noche, tomando mi celular. Lo abrí y revisé los mensajes. ¡El mensaje que me mandó Billy todavía estaba ahí! Inmediatamente deje caer el teléfono como si tuviera alguna enfermedad. Doble las rodillas hasta mi barbilla y cerré los ojos. Si todo eso era real, ¡eso significa que Bella no estaba mintiendo! ¡Yo realmente había presenciado todo eso!

Sentí la adrenalina pasar a través de mí de nuevo. ¡Bella era un vampiro! Una chupadora de sangre, fuerte, hermosa, dulce, considerada… sacudí la cabeza. Sin importar nada, ¡aún así era un vampiro! Tenía que recordar eso. El pánico me golpeó, y levanté la mano para cubrirme el rostro.

"¡Oh, jodida mierda!" murmuré. Sonó amortiguado por mí mano. "¡Oh, mierda!" Pánico, sorpresa, incredulidad, enojo conmigo mismo, emoción, felicidad y tristeza me invadieron. Las emociones eran demasiadas para poder manejarlas. Respiré profundamente y agarré la almohada de mí cama lanzándola a través de la habitación. ¡Ella era un vampiro! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¡Por que fui tan estúpido! ¡Santa mierda! ¡En verdad es un vampiro! ¡Oh Dios! Sacudí la cabeza viciosamente. ¡Todo el tiempo estuvo intentando decírmelo! ¿Y si el que yo lo sepa esta mal, si puede afectarle a ella el haberme dicho? ¡Y si me meto en problemas por saberlo! ¡Ugh! Ese era un pensamiento egoísta. Ella esta atrapada en esto por toda la eternidad, ¡y yo sólo estoy a su alrededor empeorándolo! ¡Mierda! ¡Ella es inmortal!

Quería reír y gritar al mismo tiempo. La sorpresa que había ignorado ayer me estaba alcanzando esta mañana. Deje salir un bufido con una sonrisa. Al menos ya no tenía más secretos para mí. Sonreí ante esa idea, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Es realmente egoísta de mi parte pensar de esa manera. Era su elección y SUS secretos. Yo era sólo una mosca en la pared, o peor, una mosca zumbando a su alrededor y perturbando su paz. Exhale un gran suspiro y me levanté de la cama caminando hacía el baño. Abrí la regadera, asegurándome de que se calentaba. Me quité la ropa y entré en la regadera. Sonreí cuando el agua caliente golpeó mi cuerpo. Parecía relajar todos mis músculos tensos. Use ese tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

Bien, ahora que supere el hecho de que ella es parte de los muertos. La pregunta real era… ¿estaba asustado? La respuesta… no. No, no lo estaba. No tenía miedo. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. Por supuesto que todavía estaba abrumado, pero el hecho de que ahora conocía su secreto, y que yo podría lastimarla, sobrepasaba mi pánico. No me podría importar menos si eso me asustaba o no. Bella no quería que lo descubriera, ¡y fui tan estúpido que tuve que descubrirlo! ¡Tuve que seguir molestándola! Suspire poniendo champú en mis dedos, y masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo. Esta ducha era agradable, pero no lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba algo que me despertara. Gire la llave y abrí el agua fría. Eso ayudaría a despertarme.

Después de que terminé de bañarme me enrede una toalla en la cintura y entré e mi habitación. Fue entonces cuando lo recordé. Se supone que hoy llevaría a Bella al prado. Me golpeé la frente. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mí mismo. Suspiré y entré al armario. Agarré un par de vaqueros y una camiseta sabiendo que tendríamos que caminar. Me puse un suéter, por que después de todo siempre hacía frío aquí. Me puse un par de tenis, salí al pasillo y hacía el vestíbulo. Pasé por allí y entré en la cocina. Me puse frente al refrigerador y lo abrí, buscando algo de comida.

Realmente no me fijaba en la comida. Mi mente estaba distante. Todo lo que había pasado ayer fue real. Bella en verdad se quedó conmigo anoche. _Bella se quedó conmigo anoche_.

Eso significaba que debí haberme despertado con ella esta mañana. Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Fue a casa para decirle a su familia? ¿Estará en problemas? Suspiré frustrado y agarré la primera cosa que encontré en el refrigerador, lo cual fue un jugo de naranja. Cerré la puerta del refrigerador y caminé hacía el mostrador. Mientras me servía algo de jugo escuché que tocaban la puerta. Levanté la cabeza y caminé hacía la puerta principal. Puse la mano en la manija mientras le quitaba el seguro a la puerta. Todavía estaba pensando en Bella.

Respire profundamente y abrí la puerta con un rápido movimiento. No la abrí por completo, mi cuerpo estaba bloqueando algo del espacio, con la puerta presionada contra mi costado. Miré el marco de la puerta y allí, en toda su gloria, estaba parada Bella. Mi respiración se atasco y sentí mi cabeza inclinarse hacía un lado recargándose contra la puerta. Al principio no dijo nada. Sólo me miró, una sonrisa tímida apareciendo en sus labios. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo mientras mis ojos trazaban su rostro. Su maravilloso, hermoso, resplandeciente rostro. Su pálida piel, sus ojos topacio, todo. Suspiré.

"Hola." Una vez más el alivió barrió a través de mí. Esta vez estaba listo. Sonrió.

"Hola tú," se rió entre dientes. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, y pude sentir como lentamente mis dientes aparecían. Se quedó viendo mi boca por un segundo antes de mirarme de regreso. Abrí completamente la puerta e hice un movimiento para que entrara. Hizo lo que pedí.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?" preguntó casualmente mientras me seguía a la cocina. Sonreí para mí.

"Vamos a ir a un pequeño lugar que encontré," le dije simplemente. Sonrió para sí y se recargó en el mostrador. Caminé hacía donde había dejado mi jugo de naranja y comencé a beber sentándome en un taburete.

"Bueno, ¿puedes darme una pista?" preguntó. Sonreí para mí presionando el vaso a mis labios. La miré de abajo a arriba, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba vistiendo. Era un suéter rayado de cuello V, con botones y mangas largas. Los colores blanco y verde helecho de las rayas complementaban su complexión pálida de linda manera. Usaba una blusa blanca debajo de eso y unos vaqueros entubados, con un par de Converse. Me reí para mí silenciosamente alejando la mirada.

"Los tenis que estas usando están bien… esa es la mejor pista que vas a conseguir." Sonrió jugueteando con los puños de sus mangas, los cuales cubrían sus dedos. Regresé mi atención al jugo de naranja. Lo terminé rápidamente y puse el vaso en el escurridor para lavarlo más tarde. Me giré hacía Bella.

"¿Lista para irnos?" pregunté. Asintió y camino hacía la puerta de enfrente. Sonreí siguiéndola. Todavía estaba preocupado de lo que pasaría hoy, o como es que todo iba a funcionar. Bella necesitaba estar con los de su especie, no con la mía, esto podría ser muy problemático para ella. Sacudí la cabeza cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me giré y quede de frente al camino de entrada, el carro de Bella no estaba a la vista. Le di una expresión confundida, de la cual ella se rió.

"Bella, ¿caminaste hasta aquí?" pregunté. Ella sonrió.

"Algo así…" sacudí la cabeza.

"No debiste – " me interrumpió.

"No, Edward, no te preocupes por eso. Es mejor para mí," me guiñó. Tragué y baje la vista encaminándome a mí carro. Abrí la puerta para Bella, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de regreso caminando hacía mi lado del carro. Gire las llaves y encendí la calefacción. No estaba muy frío hoy, y sólo esperaba que hubiera sol para el prado. Vi a Bella mirar por la ventana. Al final suspiro y estiro su mano para agarrar una caja de un disco que deje junto al radio. Ella sonrió.

"¿Linkin Park?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si, me gustan." Me encogí de hombros. Ella asintió.

"¿Dónde guardas tus otros discos?" preguntó con curiosidad. Señalé el compartimiento que había en la parte de atrás. Asintió y se giró en su asiento estirándose hacía atrás y agarro algunos discos al azar que había lanzado por ahí. Se sentó de regreso en su asiento, acomodando el borde de su blusa con sus delicados dedos. Bueno, no tan delicados. Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a mirar los discos.

"Hmm… Green Day, Limp Bizkit, Coldplay – muy buena elección, debería agregar," se rió. "Debo decir que estoy impresionada. Incluso tienes a Muse aquí," asintió. Me reí entre dientes. "Oye, ¿es esto lo que creo que es?" me miró. Bajé la vista al disco que tenía en sus manos, pero no tuve la oportunidad de leer el nombre por que ella ya lo había puesto en el estéreo.

La familiar melodía lleno el carro, y sentí que mis músculos se relajaban de una tensión que no me había dado cuenta que tenía. Bella me miró, una emoción ilegible estaba en sus ojos.

"Claro de Luna es muy linda," susurró. La miré de nuevo. Sus ojos topacio ardiendo en los míos. Sentí mis rodillas flaquear un poco. ¿Cómo podría sentir miedo de ella? Es hermosa, y de apariencia inocente.

"Si, lo es," finalmente pude susurrar en respuesta. Regresé mi atención a la carretera. Podía ver el giro hacía el sendero más adelante. Sonreí para mí mientras más nos acercábamos. Finalmente, gire para ver el sendero exactamente donde lo encontré la vez pasada. Apagué el carro y me salí. Sonreí para mí viendo los familiares árboles, y luego miré a Bella.

"Por aquí hay un lugar que encontré. Quiero mostrártelo," dije. "Pero es una larga caminata… no tienes que venir," dije suavemente, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos. Ella soltó unas risitas.

"En realidad, no deberías preocuparte sobre mí y la caminata, o que resulte herida. Preocúpate por ti… confía en mí," me aseguró con voz seria. Asentí y me giré hacía el sendero.

"Vamos." Incline la cabeza hacía un costado, señalando el sendero que había adelante. Caminó hacía adelante velozmente, a sólo unos pies de distancia.

Caminar hacía el prado no estuvo tan mal. Recordaba el camino muy bien, y Bella tenía razón, no tenía que preocuparme por ella. Aparte la hierba y salté sobre los troncos, pero Bella nunca necesitó hacer eso. Estaba sorprendido, pero fue entonces cuando recordé que no era humana. Nos tomo un par de horas. Sólo cerca de dos. Parte de la caminata la pasamos en un agradable silencio, o hablábamos sobre todo. Cosas al azar, como historias sobre mi papá, y mi mamá, o sobre las locas ideas de su hermano y su hermana. Estaba muriendo por preguntarle sobre su familia, y simplemente sobre todo, pero sabía que era ella quién debía decirme, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Finalmente pude ver la pequeña entrada al prado, y sonreí brillantemente mirando a Bella. Sólo esperaba que hubiera sol hoy. Suspiré.

"Bien, llegamos," dije con entusiasmo. Vi que su rostro reflejaba curiosidad, y también emoción. Se adelantó unos pasos y removió la hierba que había frente a nosotros con un fluido movimiento. Escuché su suave jadeo, y su respiración. Me puse junto a ella.

"Es muy bonito," dijo con suavidad. Finalmente me miró, la misma emoción ilegible en sus ojos. "Gracias," susurró. Le sonreí suavemente.

"De nada," dije, mirándola. Sonrió brillantemente y se mordió el labio. "Adelante," la alenté. Sonrió y entró al prado. Realmente no había mucho sol, lo cual no estaba en mis planes. Quería que sintiera el sol en sus mejillas. Después de todo, había dicho que lo extrañaba. Suspiro mirando a su alrededor. Se veía tan feliz y tranquila, no tensa como siempre estaba. Se veía… normal. Sonreí para mí y me acerqué a ella. Se giró para verme.

"Hey," susurré. Sonrió, deslumbrándome un poco.

"Esto es hermoso," susurró sentándose en el suelo. Sonreí y me le uní.

"Lo es, ¿verdad?" pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. Asintió. "Es una lástima que no haya sol hoy…" murmuré.

"A pesar de eso es hermoso," dijo, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor. Se giró para quedar de frente a mí, sacudiendo la cabeza y bajando la mirada a sus manos. Sus manos se veían tan suaves, y frágiles. Quería estirarme y tocarla. Ella también estaba mirando mis manos. El aire frío y húmedo que nos rodeaba estaba soplando en su rostro y cabello, haciéndolo volar alrededor.

"¿Edward?" preguntó con voz tímida. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Si?"

"Pu-puedo… quiero decir… olvídalo." Sacudió la cabeza y alejo su vista de la mía.

"¿Qué?" pregunté de nuevo.

"Bueno, puedo…" no terminó su oración, en lugar de eso agarro lentamente mi mano, su respiración entrecortada y profunda. La miré con curiosidad mientras sus pequeños dedos fríos trazaban formas en mi mano. Entonces entendí, mientras ella miraba curiosamente mis dedos, y presionaba su palma fría contra la mía.

"Si. Puedes," le di el permiso a su pregunta no hablada. Me sonrió y continúo con sus figuras.

La sensación de su piel fría en la mía era increíble. Amaba la forma en que sus pequeños dedos masajeaban los míos, y la forma en que presionaba su mano contra la mía, y frotaba mis venas con la punta de sus dedos. Eventualmente, me acosté sobre mi espalda y la deje continuar con su examen. Aunque todo esto se sentía genial, los pensamientos de mi descubrimiento de ayer no hacían intento de irse. Todavía estaban en el fondo de mi cabeza. Finalmente suspire, sabiendo muy bien que no podría posponer esto por más tiempo.

"Bella… tienes mucho que decirme," murmuré finalmente. Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas poniendo mí mano en su rodilla. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, incluso aunque sabía que este toque no era nada. Por muy infantil que mi corazón estuviera comportándose, cualquier contacto de mi piel contra la de ella, me hacía reaccionar de más. Respire profundamente cuando puso su mano en la mía. Mantuvo mi mano en su rodilla, aún jugando con mis dedos.

"Lo se." Suspiro. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse aún más, pero no era por su toque, era por el hecho de que iba a poder hablar con ella, y descubrir información nueva.

"Bueno, puedes decirme lo que necesites, o quieras," dije, recordándole que era su elección, aunque en lo más profundo esperaba, y rezaba, que por algún milagro ella me dijera todo. Aunque sabía que todo era demasiado.

"Bien, comenzaré desde el principio." Asintió, tranquilizándome. "Mi nombre era Isabella Marie Swan. Mis padres fueron Charlie y Renee Swan. No recuerdo nada sobre ellos. O sobre mí, para el caso… lo que se sobre mí son las cosas que te mencioné. Como mi torpeza, y que hablaba dormida, los sonrojos, una cosa que nunca olvidaré es lo que causaba en mí el olor a sangre. Lo odiaba. Sentía nauseas, y me desmayaba. Era realmente difícil para una torpe como yo no tener encuentros con la sangre, cada vez que sangraba, mi odio por ello se hacía más grande. También crecí como una ávida lectora. Los clásicos eran mis favoritos… todavía lo son. Mi padre era policía de un pequeño pueblo en Chicago. En ese tiempo nos estábamos mudando cuando mi padre consiguió un asenso al Jefe de policía. Recuerdo ese día, mis padres estaban peleando, y me cansé de eso. Tenía diecisiete. Salí al porche y corrí dentro del bosque. Encontré un sendero y lo seguí, salía del pueblo. Morí en un accidente cuando un carruaje me golpeó. No recuerdo nada desde ese momento, excepto que Carlisle me encontró." Sonrió ante el nombre de su padre.

"¡Espera! ¿En que año naciste?" pregunté. Después de todo dijo que tenía diecisiete, ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto? Tragó y bajo la vista a nuestras manos de nuevo.

"Realmente no soy vieja… sólo he vivido por mucho tiempo. Técnicamente tengo diecisiete… porque, quiero decir… soy inmortal, lo que significa que no envejezco. Así que… yo… en verdad… tengo… quiero decir – " estaba hablando demasiado rápido, así que la interrumpí.

"Deja de divagar. Si, realmente tienes diecisiete, pero en años 'inmortales', ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Nací el 13 de Septiembre de 1901. Tengo cerca de 108 o 107 años," dijo en voz baja. Jadeé, abriendo los ojos como platos. "¡No, deja de interrumpir!" me reí.

"No me importa tu edad… sólo es sorprendente, pero continua con tú historia. Estabas diciendo que Carlisle te encontró…" hice un gesto con mi mano libre. Sonrió.

"Me llevo hasta su casa. Todo lo que recuerdo es sangre, y que casi me desmayo, y dolor. También recuerdo pensar para mí, _'Señor, si voy a morir, al menos que sea en las manos de un hombre bueno, un hombre con un propósito, intentar salvar mi vida'. _Estábamos en su casa cuando me mordió. El dolor, fue… fue horrible. El fuego corriendo por tus venas, y viajando por tu cuerpo. La manera en que sientes que nunca va a acabar, tus gritos, ¡todo! Todo fue inaguantable. Pero entonces… comienzas a darte cuenta que el fuego esta remitiendo, y que se esta apagando, y que solamente es algo caliente y punzante. Te sientes más fuerte, y entonces… el latido de tu corazón se ha ido. Se ha ido para siempre. La peor parte fue intentar entender lo que Carlisle estaba diciéndome. Me tomo un tiempo entender lo que era, especialmente con la parte de la sangre. Los primeros años no fueron tan difíciles para mí por que nunca me gustó la sangre, y tenía un corazón puro. La idea de herir, incluso a un ciervo, me repugnaba, mucho más con los humanos. Fui humana, y por mucho que la sed de sangre me enloqueciera, no podía atraerme la idea de beberla. Pensaba en el humano, y en su vida, y en como la sangre solía repugnarme. Eso siempre ayudó." Sacudió la cabeza.

"Carlisle estaba triste por que tuvo que cambiarme, pero él sabía que yo habría muerto, y él estaba solo. No tenía a nadie. Me sentí culpable por enojarme con él. Salvó mi vida. Tenía que aceptarlo de esa manera. No era su culpa," dijo al final. La miré. ¿Él la transformo por soledad? Encima de eso, ¿ella se sentía culpable por enojarse a causa de lo que es?

"Bella, si él te cambió, y alguna vez te sentiste enojada por eso, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así," dije con voz firme. Me miró.

"No. No lo tengo. Él me salvó, a pesar de las consecuencias. Tome esto como un regalo, él se convirtió en mi amigo, en mí padre, y salvó mi vida. Cada regalo viene con un precio. Racional o irracional," contestó bruscamente. Alejé la vista de ella. "Lo siento, es sólo que lo defiendo con cada fibra de mi ser, es un acto reflejo," se disculpó.

"No hay problema. Yo debí intentar entenderlo." Sonreí débilmente. "Entonces, ¿Qué hay del resto de tu familia?" pregunté, saltando de regreso a la historia.

"Bien, encontramos a Esme ocho o siete años después. Ella había saltado de un acantilado. Carlisle la salvó. Esme fue igual que yo, es muy dulce y maternal, así que para ella alimentarse de humanos no era una opción." Bella se rió entre dientes. "Ella fue mi madre y Carlisle mi padre. Nos mudamos un tiempo a Denali para ayudar a Esme con su dieta. Cuando dejamos Denali nos mudamos a Rochester, New York. Creo que era el año de 1933. En nuestro primer mes allí tuvimos que irnos. Carlisle encontró a Rosalie por… un asunto personal… una experiencia de muerte." Bella se movió, incómoda.

"Carlisle la cambió para salvar su vida. La encontró sangrando. Rosalie era… diferente. Ella era magnífica y hermosa, pero su problema es que era muy vanidosa, ¡y terca! De cualquier manera ya éramos hermanas, incluso aunque ella era la que más sufría con lo que éramos. Seguro, peleábamos y esas cosas, pero es muy leal a nosotros. Rosalie encontró a Emmett un día mientras cazaba. Él fue atacado por un oso, y lo trajo hasta Carlisle rogándole que lo cambiara. Nunca entendí por que salvó su vida… esa es una historia que me sorprende… como sea, Emmett pronto se convirtió en su esposo y qué se yo, y en mí hermano. Cuando íbamos a la escuela, la historia era que Esme y Carlisle nos adoptaron a Emmett y a mí, y luego a Rosalie. Esa era siempre la historia, hasta que un día mientras estaba de caza con Rosalie, regresamos a la casa para encontrarnos con Alice y Jasper que estaban hablando con Esme y Carlisle. Así es como nos convertimos en toda una familia. Alice y Jasper fueron cambiados por alguien más, y luego nos encontraron. Alice sabía quiénes éramos y los nombres de todos por que tiene visiones. Si no fuera por ellas no creo que la hubiéramos tenido con nosotros. Ella tiene su propia manera de ver las cosas, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, aparte de las visiones. Es muy optimista, y alegre, también terca, aunque no tanto como yo, no lo se. Es mi mejor amiga. Jasper es genial. No habla mucho, pero es un buen hermano mayor, y él y Emmett siempre están ahí para mí. Él y Alice están juntos, y Esme y Carlisle, y Rosalie y Emmett. Yo soy la rara, supongo. Alice dice que tiene visiones donde ve que las cosas van a cambiar, pero lo dudo," dijo con una risita. No me perdí de la palabra visiones. Eso me intrigo más.

"¿Visiones?" repetí. Bella dejo de reírse y me miró, poniendo más presión en mis dedos.

"Algunos de nosotros tenemos talentos. Por ejemplo, Alice tiene visiones, y Jasper puede cambiar o sentir las emociones de otros. Carlisle dice que es por que trajimos una característica especial de nuestra vida humana. Sucedió que Jasper se trajo su carisma, y Alice… todavía no estamos seguros. Ella no sabe nada sobre su vida humana," Bella se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro se veía tenso, al igual que ella.

"Alice y Jasper son los únicos con esos… poderes, ¿o tu también tienes uno?" pregunté. Estaba realmente fascinado por alguna razón, en lugar de asustado. Poderes… eso era sólo la cereza del pastel. Todo esto parecía tan fantasioso. Bella tragó con fuerza.

"Pues, cuando era humana era muy perceptiva, y tenía una mente muy privada. Gracias a eso, con mi transformación, conseguí cierto talento raro." Frunció las cejas. Hice un gesto con mi mano libre para que continuara.

"Es muy complicado. Veo cosas, pero no como Alice. Quiero decir, veo cosas como si pudiera verte. Ugh, ¿Cómo te explico? Es como si pudiera verte, podría estar a un millón de millas lejos, pero si cierro los ojos y me concentró lo suficiente en ti, podría verte perfectamente, como si estuviera junto a ti, o contigo. Veo todo lo que haces, y se el significado que hay detrás de eso, como si te estuviera viendo. Tengo ese talento por que, como Carlisle dijo, era muy perceptiva. Debido al hecho de que tengo una mente privada, puedo protegerme a mí misma si tú fueras un vampiro, por que te estaría viendo, y si tú tuvieras cualquier poder que tuviera que ver con la mente, no me afectaría. Pero eso es sólo por que soy inmune a ello. Supongo que al ser torpe como humana significa que tendré mejores poderes como vampiro," se rió nerviosamente.

Me quede viéndola. Ella podía ver cosas. Ella podía verme. ¡Ella podía verme! Lo que significaba que pudo haber estado viéndome. Esta nueva pieza de información era un poco demasiado impresionante. Alejé mi mano de ella.

"¿Alguna vez me viste?" pregunté con voz irritada. Bajo la vista. "Lo hiciste, ¿cierto?" pregunté, mi voz haciéndose cada vez más alta. Sabía que estaba actuando de forma irracional, y que no debería hacerla enojar, debido al hecho de que ella podría matarme en un segundo, pero mi temperamento ganó lo mejor de mí.

"¡Tenía que!" se defendió.

"¿Por qué?" grité en respuesta.

"¡Porque! ¡Si me dejas explicarte te lo diré!" gritó. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y deje salir un suspiro.

"Bien. Adelante." Respiró profundamente.

"Mira, ¿recuerdas que fui realmente brusca y rara el primer día en la escuela, y semanas después de eso?" preguntó. Asentí, sin saber a donde quería llegar. "Hay una razón para eso. ¿Cómo digo esto? Bien, cada humano tiene su propia esencia, y todas son diferentes. Si eres como mi familia entonces puedes ignorarlo con facilidad. Con excepción de Jasper, por que él es el que tiene más problemas con el control… en fin, como estaba diciendo… la primera vez que te vi… cuando entraste a la clase… yo… yo… no pude soportarlo. Nunca antes había olido algo como tu esencia. Al principio pensé que era por ti, y me preocupé sobre como iban a reaccionar mis hermanos. Pero entonces descubrí que tu esencia sólo era fuerte y tenía efecto en mí. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no matarte en ese momento. En verdad que sí. Pensé en Carlisle, y en mí familia, y en como no quería herir a los humanos, pensé en lo repugnante que sería beber sangre humana, incluso aunque sabía que no lo haría. Tenía que evadirte. Te miré ese primer día, cuando estabas hablando con Millie, sabías que algo estaba pasando. Esa es la razón por la que te miré. No podía permitirme revelar el secreto," dijo, bajando la mirada.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba, no entendía. ¿Qué quería decir con que mi esencia era fuerte? ¿Por qué escapó?

"No lo comprendo," susurré. Rodó los ojos y se levantó.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No esperaba que lo hicieras! ¡Tu _sangre_ es la cosa más deliciosa y dulce que he olido en mi vida! Era hipnotizante, y saco un lado de mí del cual me da vergüenza hablar. ¡Pasé ese primer día pensando en maneras de tener a solas para matarte!" espetó poniéndose frente a mí.

"¿Es la razón de que me ignoraras? ¿Y porque estabas tan tensa? Esas marcas bajo el escritorio… ¿todo fue por mí?" me sentí culpable.

"Si. Todavía no lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para romper tu cuello justo aquí, en un segundo. Tuve que tomar precauciones extras, sólo para no herirte. Tenía que recordarme constantemente que eras un amigo, no algo para comer. Incluso si todavía no eras mí amigo, sólo la idea de herirte perturbaba mi ser. No podría manejarlo." Su voz se había tranquilizado y estábamos sentados de nuevo, pero sin tocarnos. Había al menos dos pies de distancia entre nosotros.

"Sin embargo, quería hablar contigo por que eras muy interesante, y necesitaba acostumbrarme a tenerte alrededor. ¿Sabes? Así que intenté hablar contigo, y por alguna razón, no pude mantenerme lejos. Siempre estaba tensa, y pasaba horas sin respirar cuando estabas alrededor. Incluso me comí esa manzana, para distraerme de tu esencia. Me tapo la boca, y eso detuvo la urgencia de lastimarte, y el dolor de mi garganta por la sed. Cuando finalmente pude manejar las cosas, me encontraste golpeando mi carro. La peor parte es que estaba tan ocupada pensando en no lastimarte, que terminé golpeándote en la cabeza y desmayándote. Tenías razón. Golpeé la puerta de mi camioneta, y a ti. Todo eso sucedió. Lo siento. Aunque la parte graciosa es que… no me importaba. Quería que tú supieras, por que quería ser capaz de hablar contigo. Por alguna razón, por muy loca que suene, me sentía… _segura_ contigo a mí alrededor. Me sentía segura de mí misma. No sabía que hacer. Quería estar cerca de ti, pero al mismo tiempo no podía. No sabía si debería mudarme, o quedarme… así que hice lo que quería hacer. Por una vez tome la oportunidad y pensé en mí misma. No en otros. Me sentí horrible, quiero decir, sólo Alice y Emmett entendieron. Rosalie se peleó conmigo y dijo que esto era loco y que los estaba traicionando." Bajo la vista.

Sentí un golpe de culpabilidad en mi estómago. Yo les estaba causando todos esos problemas a ella y su familia. Todo era por mí.

"Bella, lo siento. No sabía… te juro que no tendrás nada que ver conmigo. Me iré y –" me interrumpió.

"No. Quiero que te quedes. Fue mi culpa. Cometí un error al quedarme contigo. Fui yo la que te lastimó, y fui yo la que guardo el secreto y me alejé de mi familia cuando debí haber escuchado. Fui yo quien hizo tu vida más difícil, y la que te persiguió, y te atrajo a mí." Abrí la boca para discutir, pero levantó una mano. "No, déjame terminar. Se que cometí muchos errores, pero no me importa. Incluso aunque fueron las desiciones incorrectas, estoy en verdad feliz de que todo esto haya sucedido. Pero hay un error que cometí. Un error que fue estúpido, y del cual no me estaba protegiendo," dijo. Tragué.

"¿Cuál?" pregunté. Era apenas un susurro. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando absorber todo lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

"Me enamoré de mi presa," dijo con voz suave y seria.

La miré con los ojos como platos. ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que dijo? ¿Acababa de decir que se había enamorado de mí? Sacudí la cabeza. Esta hermosa criatura parecida a una diosa estaba enamorada de mí. Edward Masen. No me cabía en la cabeza. Seguramente estaba hablando sobre alguien más. Pero, ¿Qué si no? ¿Y si sentía eso por mí? La pregunta más importante. ¿Yo la amaba? La respuesta era tan obvia que no podía creer que no me había dado cuenta antes. La respuesta era si, claro que sí. Amaba a Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. La amaba lo suficiente para morir. Y eso me asustaba.

"Se que no debería… pero lo hice. Me enamoré de mi presa. La peor parte no es sólo que es un error estúpido, sino que él no cree que soy lo suficientemente peligrosa para ser un depredador," sonrió. Los pensamientos todavía inundaban mi cabeza y podía decir que Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa por mi respuesta. Finalmente, después de descubrir mi respuesta, levanté la cabeza.

"Yo cometí un error aún más grande," declaré.

"Me enamoré de un vampiro," dije seriamente, pero deje que las palabras fluyeran de mi boca como seda. Sentí que Bella se congelaba. Me miró a los ojos, la agonía era clara en los suyos. No entendía por que había agonía. Dijo que me amaba ¿no? Oh mierda, ¿Qué hice?

"Esto no esta bien," declaró. "Soy peligrosa. Soy fuerte, y apenas puedo controlarme a tu alrededor por que no es sólo deseo por tu sangre, son otro tipo de deseos, deseos que me meterán en problemas, y que podrían matarte si me acerco mucho," dijo en un susurro.

"Bella, se que esto esta mal. Estoy complicando demasiado las cosas para ti. Pero tienes que entender… que no me importa. Siempre y cuando tú estés bien y feliz, entonces no me importa. Incluso si estas mejor sin mí, entonces así será. Lidiaré con ello," dije con desesperación, buscando en sus ojos.

"Edward, no comprendes. Quiero estar contigo. Necesito estar contigo. Pero, tu esencia… y sólo la simplicidad de lo que soy… eso complica las cosas." Lucía como si de poder hubiera estado llorando.

"Entiendo eso, Bella. Eso te corresponde a ti," dije, acercándome a ella. Tragó con fuerza.

"No lo se… ayer fui capaz de controlarme, pero fue difícil en al principio, además de que estaba acostada contigo, así que pude acostumbrarme a tu esencia. Quiero decir, estando separados… no creo que pueda manejarlo, tanto física como emocionalmente," susurró.

"Es tu elección," dije con suavidad. Esperaba que eligiera lo correcto para ella. Pero en lo más profundo de mí ser, deseaba y esperaba con todo mi corazón que eligiera quedarse conmigo, aunque mi otra parte que no era tan egoísta, era más potente. Suspire esperando a que decidiera. El silencio se hizo más largo.

Finalmente acepté que era inmortal, y que la amaba, y justamente cuando lo hice las cosas se complican. Como ella dijo, todos los regalos vienen con un precio. Sólo que el precio de este regalo era demasiado para jugar con él. Quería mucho quedarme con ella, y que ella fuera mía, pero quería que ella estuviera a salvo, y que estuviera bien incluso si significaba que tendría que dejarme. Aún así, todavía esperaba que no tuviéramos que llegar a eso, por que no sabía si podría manejar ese dolor, no después de descubrir mis recientes sentimientos por ella. Eso me asustaba mucho. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de tener a una vampiresa como novia. Novia… nunca me había dado cuenta de lo juvenil que sonaba esa palabra hasta ahora. Esto era mucho más fuerte que eso.

Finalmente Bella me miró, su sonrisa era débil, y se hizo más y más pronunciada. Sus ojos sostenían esa emoción que no reconocía de nuevo.

Respiro profundamente y susurro, "E cosi il leone si innamoro con l'agnello." Me quede viéndola con confusión. ¿Qué acaba de decir? Me miró, esa emoción que siempre era irreconocible para mí, finalmente se aclaró. Era amor.

La sonrisa de mi rostro no pudo haber sido más grande. "¿Qué dijiste?" pregunte, todavía sonriendo. Se rió entre dientes.

"Eso es algo que yo debo saber y tú descubrir," ronroneó. Tragué y ella se rió.

"Espero que signifique algo bueno," murmuré. Asintió.

"Digamos que significa que ya he tomado mi decisión.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunté con nerviosismo.

"Me voy a quedar," dijo con firmeza.

Creo que entré en completo shock en ese momento. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho, y mis manos se estaban sacudiendo. Mis ojos estaban en definitiva bien abiertos, y mordía la parte interior de mi mejilla furiosamente. Me miró con nerviosismo.

"¿Dijiste que te-e que-quedas?" tartamudeé. Asintió con cautela. Deje salir un gran suspiro.

"Sólo si tú quieres," dijo en voz baja y triste. La miré sorprendido.

"¡Por supuesto! Sólo estoy preocupado. ¿Cómo va a terminar todo esto? O a donde nos lleva," dije mirándome las manos. Era un gran idiota. La chica de la que estaba enamorado me acaba de decir que se iba a quedar conmigo, y yo balbuceando.

"Deja que las piezas caigan por sí solas." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar cerca de ti?" Esa era una pregunta que había ocupado por completo mi mente. Miré a Bella y estaba pensando a profundidad. Podía decirlo por la forma en que fruncía el ceño.

"No lo se. Nunca he pasado por algo como esto," admitió tímidamente. Eso era difícil de creer. ¿Alguien tan bonita, amable, cariñosa e inteligente como ella nunca había tenido novio?

"¿Nunca has tenido novio? Pero eres tan…" me interrumpió.

"¿Hermosa? Lo se. Pero supongo que nunca estuve lo suficientemente interesada en alguien para acercarme," dijo avergonzada. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien tan _caliente_, como algunas chicas dicen, como tú nunca ha tenido novia?" preguntó sorprendida. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Y pues, lo que dijiste, sobre como vamos a estar juntos… no tengo idea. No tengo experiencia con esto. No soy humana, estoy fría y muerta, y brillo," admitió. Me reí. Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacía ella. Me senté frente a ella. A unos centímetros de distancia, y con mucho cuidado y lentamente envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. Respondió inmediatamente recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Esto es como," murmuré en su cabello. Respiré profundamente y absorbí su aroma. Ella parecía estar haciendo lo mismo conmigo. "¿Es esto demasiado difícil para ti?" pregunté. No quería que fuera difícil para ella.

"No. No seas tonto. Estoy perfectamente bien aquí," dijo apretando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Realmente agarraba fuerte. Me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que incluso tenía problemas para respirar. Se rió entre dientes. "Lo siento, olvido que soy una chica vampiro. Es algo difícil cuando se espera que el chico sea el más fuerte. Olvido este tipo de cosas cuando estoy contigo. Es muy fácil ser yo misma a tu alrededor," murmuró en mi pecho. Me reí por lo bajo.

"Como debería ser," susurré.

"Bueno, entonces, como debería ser… no te ofendas si alguna vez te digo que hueles encantador," ronroneó. Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda.

"De hecho, tener a una chica que te diga que tu olor es encantador es algo sexy. Para nada una ofensa," bromeé. Se rió de eso.

"Entonces, ¿es ofensivo cuando una chica te dice que puede vencerte en un segundo?" musitó. Me reí entre dientes.

"Sabes… todavía no creo eso. Te ves muy inocente," admití. Se alejó para verme y alzo una ceja.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó. Asentí. Sonrió con presunción y la miré un poco asustado y preocupado. Su sonrisita se hizo más grande. Y entonces estaba sobre mí, mi espalda estaba presionada sobre el suelo y me tenía acorralado, su rostro a sólo centímetros de distancia del mío.

"Sabes… me veo inocente, pero eso sólo me hace el perfecto depredador. Puedo hacer esto…" inclinó su cabeza, y lenta y gentilmente presionó sus labios contra mi cuello. Sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba, ¿esto era seguro para ella? Mi cuerpo estaba congelado, y miré su rostro. Estremecimientos bajaban por mi espalda, por el placer de sus labios de mármol presionados en mi cuello, "… y sólo ese toque podría matarte. Luciría como un simple besito, pero en realidad, podría estar preparándome para morderte…" ronroneó contra mi cuello. Muy bien, queda claro que ella no es tan inocente.

"Pero no lo harías," musité. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, con las manos en mi pecho.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó divertida. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas alejar mi atención del hecho de que ella estaba sentada sobre mí de esta manera.

"Por que me amas," susurré finalmente. Sus ojos cambiaron de divertidos a amorosos y suaves. Sonreí. Se inclinó una vez más y presionó sus labios contra mi mandíbula, entonces, rápidamente se quitó de encima de mí y en el otro lado del prado. Me quedé acostado ahí, inmóvil como una estatua. Estaba deslumbrado por sus acciones y, por alguna razón, por muy pervertido que pudiera sonar, extrañaba su peso sobre mí. Extrañaba su frío tacto. Suspiré y me levanté, sacudiéndome.

"¿Esta bien, señor Masen?" preguntó divertida. Me reí todavía sacudiéndome.

"No. Acabo de ser seducido por una vampiresa. Voy a necesitar llenar una orden de restricción por acoso sexual," me reí.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que ella tenía buenas intenciones." Se rió y se acercó a mí.

"Eso espero. Vamos, creo se esta haciendo tarde. Ya son como las seis y tengo que estar en casa a las ocho. No le dije a nadie esta mañana que iba a salir," dije, mirando mi reloj. "El sol ni siquiera salió hoy…" murmuré. Miré a Bella, pero ella me estaba frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"¿No le dijiste a nadie que ibas a venir aquí hoy?" preguntó.

"¿Hice algo malo?" pregunté confundido. Ella suspiró.

"Debes decirle a alguien cuando vas a salir conmigo. Me da una razón para llevarte de regreso." Sentí mis ojos agrandarse.

"¿Te diste cuenta del doble sentido que tiene eso? ¿O fui sólo yo?" pregunté con los ojos todavía como platos. Ella rodó sus ojos.

"Quise decirlo de mala forma, no en forma buena y seductiva," confirmó. Sentí mi boca formar una 'O'.

"Bueno, si algo me pasara, ¿no crees que te meterías en problemas con eso?" pregunté.

"No hay que preocuparnos por eso, nada más asegúrate de decirle a alguien a donde vas a ir para la próxima, sólo en caso," dijo. "Mejor prevenir que lamentar." Asentí y comencé a girarme.

"¡Espera!" gritó.

"¿Qué? Podemos hablar en camino al carro, voy a llegar tarde," dije.

"Hay algo que quiero hacer," dijo tímidamente. La miré confundido. ¿Qué rayos querría hacer? Suspire.

"¿Qué es?" pregunté apurado. Caminó hacía mí, ágilmente y con lentitud. Creí que mi corazón iba a caerse justo en ese momento.

Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. Baje la vista hacía ella, y ella vaciló, se veía confundida y preocupada. Creo que tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer. Se sentía tan bien con sus manos en mi rostro de esa manera. Miré sus grandes ojos topacio. Finalmente me miró, y se paro de puntitas, acercando sus labios a los míos. Se detuvo a un centímetro de distancia, esperando mi respuesta, y sin vacilar, presioné mis labios con los de ella.

Creo que morí justo en ese momento. Besar a Bella es la más increíble sensación que alguna vez tuve. Era mejor que sus labios en mi cuello, o ella tocando mi mano, o yo oliendo su cabello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la sostuve cerca, dejándola tomar el control. Intenté quedarme tan inmóvil como una estatua para que ella pudiera hacer esto con seguridad. Pero era muy difícil no moverse. Se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como cuando vas al parque con tu amigo, y ves un puesto de helados, y llevas tu dinero, así que el helado esta llamando a tu billete de cinco dólares, y tu sólo tienes que conseguir ese helado, por que, ¿Cuál es el punto? Y tú estas sudando. Entonces, cuando la primera cucharada de helado golpea tus labios, es tan bueno, y dejas de sudar. ¡Bueno, esto era mil veces mejor que eso! Dios, estoy divagando en mi propia mente. Es sólo que no hay forma de explicarlo.

La deje presionarse más cerca de mí y mover sus labios muy, muy lentamente contra los míos. Era dolorosamente lento, pero en absoluto el mejor beso del mundo. Había sido besado antes, pero fue un reto, y fallé su boca cerca de un centímetro, así que realmente no contaba. Supongo que eso significaba que no había besado antes. Eso lo hacía el perfecto primer beso. En el prado, y con Bella. Suspire en su boca, sin darme cuenta de que estaba respirando en ella. Quiero decir, probando a Bella, bueno, realmente no era probar sin lengua, pero estaba bastante cerca, y era perfecto. Así que cuando su boca se abrió en la mía cuando suspire, me congelé completamente, y respire su aroma en mi boca. Golpeó mis papilas gustativas, volviéndome loco. Quería más. Mentalmente me golpeé. Bella estaba congelada debajo de mí, al igual que yo, ¡excepto por el hecho de que estaba respirando se esencia en mi boca! Esto debe de ser muy difícil para ella.

Me alejé y la miré. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Comencé a soltar su cintura pero una de sus manos dejo mi mejilla y detuvo mi brazo en un fluido movimiento.

"No te muevas," susurró. Asentí y use ese tiempo para respirar. Necesitaba aire fresco. Ese fue el beso más absolutamente perfecto en la historia de los besos. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Eran de un color mantequilla oscura.

"Lo siento… reflejos humanos," me encogí de hombros. "Es inexcusable," dije, todavía corto de aliento. Se rió entre dientes.

"No, fue realmente bueno, sólo dio un poco de miedo, creí que iba a comerte justo aquí." Me congelé.

"Muy bien, ¡esta es la segunda cosa que dices con un sucio doble sentido!" la acusé. "Uno de estos días serás mi muerte, lo juro," me reí.

"Esperemos que no," sonrió. Finalmente la solté.

"Necesitamos regresar," le dije. Asintió.

"No vamos a regresar a tiempo si caminamos." Rodó los ojos.

"Bien, ¿entonces que propones?" pregunté en tono sarcástico. Me miró mal.

"Pues quería mostrarte como llegue a tu casa hoy," susurró tomando mi mano. Tragué.

"No te vas a convertir en murciélago, ¿verdad? Por que me prometiste que no lo hacías," le advertí. Se rió.

"Nunca prometí nada. Pero no, no me voy a convertir en murciélago," dijo, todavía riéndose.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunté con curiosidad. Puso una sonrisa maligna. Después sentí una ligera presión en mi espalda y bajo mi rodilla mientras mis pies se levantaban del suelo. Jadeé. Entonces miré a Bella. ¡BELLA ME ESTABA CARGANDO! ¡Estilo novia!

"¿No se supone que eso lo hace el chico? Soy realmente pesado," advertí. Se rió.

"Ya veremos. ¿Puedes correr más rápido de 110 millas por hora?" preguntó con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué?

"No. ¿Tú?" pregunté. Sonrió

"Más rápido."

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Al fin llego el capitulo que muchas esperaban, espero que les haya gustado. Me encanta la parte del beso, es tan... lindo :3

Hace un tiempo (bastante a decir verdad) pedí permiso para una traducción y hace dos semanas recibí la respuesta de la autora, así que tengo traducción nueva xD se llama **Play Dates** y ya pueden encontrar el primer capi en mi perfil, espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció.

Gracias por sus reviews y ojala hayan pasado una muy linda Navidad y Año Nuevo!

Besos

Moni (:


	14. Oh how cheesy fresh love is

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capitulo 14: Oh que cursi es el amor.**

Ella tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Más rápido? Me reí nerviosamente mientras veía su sonrisa desaparecer en completa concentración.

"¿Bella?" pregunté. Me miro.

"Agárrate con fuerza, y no te sueltes. Te puedes caer con facilidad," me advirtió. ¡Oh, demonios no! ¡Ella no me va a cargar! ¡Mide como 1.60!

"¡Bella! ¡Puedo cubrirte con mí cuerpo! ¿Cómo esperas cargarme?" prácticamente grité. Ella bufó.

"Bien, ¡obviamente no comprendiste la parte donde dije que era fuerte! Pero eres más grande que yo, así que por favor, agárrate," dijo doblando un poco las rodillas. Oh santa madre_._

"Bella… por favor," rogué. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Mire la visión frente a mí. Era todo de color verde y gris. Era como tener visión borrosa mientras las líneas de azul y café con verde pasaban a mí lado. Mis ojos tenían lágrimas que corrían por los costados de mí rostro por lo rápido que íbamos.

Aparte del terror, se sentía agradable. El aire en mí cabello y rostro. Se sentía como si fuera libre, como cuando estas en una montaña rusa y sólo quieres ir más rápido. Una vez que dejas atrás los miedos, lo disfrutas.

Demasiado pronto el viaje termino, y estaba frente a mí carro. Bella estaba respirando perfectamente bien, mientras que yo no. La mire lentamente dándome cuenta de que tenía un abrazo sofocador en ella.

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó con expresión preocupada. Mantuve mi rostro serio. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, lo mucho que me gustó la sensación de libertad y dejar mis miedos atrás. Sonreí.

"La próxima vez, yo te cargo," advertí. Se rió y me puso sobre mis pies. Mis rodillas comenzaron a sentirse un poco débiles, así que me senté en el suelo. Estaba temblando y mi respiración estaba desigual. Respiré profundamente y puse la cabeza entre mis rodillas.

"Fue divertido, pero… tal vez no lo mejor para mí estómago," dije cuando mí estómago gruño, sintiéndose vacío y hueco. Bella se rió entre dientes poniendo su pequeña mano en mí espalda.

"Vamos, necesitas ir a casa," se rió.

"No, creo que ahora tengo tiempo de sobra," bromeé levantándome del suelo. Caminé hacía mí carro y abría la puerta de Bella, pero ella ya estaba allí, haciéndome soltar un ruidoso "¡Santa madre!" se rió entre dientes.

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso… a menos que no quieras que lo haga," dijo tímidamente. Sonreí.

"No, creo que me gusta tener una novia rápida. No tengo que esperar a que estés lista." Me reí caminando hacía le otro lado, y me deslicé en mí lugar.

"Bueno, lo mejor es que también estés listo rápido, señor, o me aseguraré de que lo hagas," amenazó con una sonrisa. Sacudí la cabeza y giré la llave en el interruptor de encendido.

"Lo que digas… _corazón_," canté. Se rió y se giro para ver por la ventana. Tan pronto como saque el carro y regresé a la carretera, tomé su mano.

Ella miró nuestras manos y sonrió, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Cada vez que ella me tocaba, sentía el mismo choque de electricidad, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para seguir dejando que me afectara.

"¿Esta mí papá en casa?" le pregunté, sabiendo que ella podría verlo. Levantó un dedo de su mano libre.

Miré sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos y miraron a la nada. Aproveché ese momento para mirarla. La puesta de sol y la forma en que los rayos naranjas y rojos estaban bloqueados por la niebla gris y verdosa hacían que su piel luciera extravagante.

La forma en que complementaban su piel tan perfectamente, y como se veía tan tranquila era una imagen increíble. De repente parpadeo y me miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Nada, es sólo que te veías hermosa," me encogí de hombros. Frunció los labios intentando esconder la sonrisa. Eso me hizo romper en esa tonta sonrisa ladeada mía, y ella me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Miré hacía adelante todavía sonriendo. Se sentía tan bien. Yo me sentía bien, y completo, y perfecto, por primera vez en los dos últimos años. Sentí la felicidad pasar a través de mí, como si nada pudiera deprimirme.

"Tú papá llegará a las siete," interrumpió mis pensamientos. Asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Era cómodo. Amaba eso sobre Bella. Podía sentirme cómodo a su alrededor sin importar nada. Me pregunté como sería en la escuela. Con Millie y Billy, sin mencionar a Dougie. Además de su familia.

"¿Bella?" pregunté.

"¿Si?"

"¿Tú familia sabe que conozco su secreto?" pregunté cautelosamente. Frunció los labios.

"Si."

"¿Y?"

"Y no importa. Siempre y cuando yo sea feliz ellos no tienen problema. A Jasper no le molesta, excepto por el hecho de que eres humano, y él necesita más ayuda con el control. Emmett quiere a otro chico en la familia, ya sabes, para hablar y jugar un rato ya que eres humano, y Esme es feliz de verme feliz, igual con Carlisle. Por Alice… ella tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas. Esta muy feliz de que encontré a alguien, y quiere verte inmediatamente," Bella se encogió de hombros. Había una persona que sabía había olvidado mencionar.

"¿Rosalie?" pregunté. Ella me miró.

"Rosalie esta celosa de que encontré a alguien que es humano y que me corresponde. También esta enojada de que conozcas nuestro secreto. Es muy protectora con nosotros y nuestros secretos," dijo Bella mirando por la ventana. Asentí.

Entendía a Rosalie. También estaría enojado si fuera ella. Pero ella no podía odiarme por nada. No había hecho nada malo… aunque una vez más, sabía lo que ellos eran. Suspiré.

"¿Qué hay de Millie?" preguntó Bella de la nada. La miré con las cejas alzadas. Ella no me estaba enfrentando, y tenía los labios en una tensa línea. Estaba celosa. Me reí ante la idea. Me gustaba verla celosa.

"Millie… no lo sé. Tenía sentimientos por ella al principio del año, ¿sabes? Es tan espontánea, y amable, y linda, y leal," musité. Admitía que escuchar esas palabras salir de mí boca se sentía raro, pero quería molestar a Bella. Bella me miró.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" preguntó con los dientes apretados. Quería tanto reírme y sonreír, pero no lo hice. Sólo asentí. "¿Todavía están esos sentimientos ahí?" preguntó en voz baja.

"No lo sé," miré por la ventana para esconder mi sonrisa. Bella arrancó su mano de la mía. La miré. Ella creía que hablaba en serio. En realidad tenía muchas ganas de reírme.

"Bueno, ¿entonces por que estas conmigo?" preguntó mirando por la ventana. Mis labios se torcieron en las orillas.

"No lo sé… ¿a quien elegiré?" pregunté con mí voz más seria. Eso fue divertido. Sonreí regresando la mirada a la carretera.

"Pues ve por ella, entonces," espetó quitándose el cinturón. No podía creer que ella me estaba tomando en serio. Comencé a reírme. No pude seguir evitándolo. ¡Creí que ella era más inteligente que eso! Bueno, lo es, pero vamos, ¿Millie?

Bella me miró confundida por un momento, antes de que finalmente entendiera. Dejo escapar un suspiro y sus ojos brillaron con diversión y malicia. La miré.

"¿Bella?" pregunté preocupado. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Pasó las piernas debajo de ella y se puso de rodillas en el asiento del carro. La miré preocupado, y puse mis ojos de regreso en la carretera. Se inclinó hacía mí y paso los brazos alrededor de mí cuello. Sentí que mí respiración se hacía irregular. Eso no era seguro para ella.

"Haré tu elección más fácil," dijo en mí oído con voz seductora. Sentí sus labios cuando besó mí mejilla y tragué. Oh mierda.

"Be-Bella…" tartamudeé. Comenzó a reírse. Sentí sus labios moverse en mí cuello. Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar. ¡Oh mierda, vamos a chocar! La sentí sonreír contra mí cuello. Estremecimientos comenzaron a invadir mí cuerpo mientras mí respiración se hacía más lenta.

"¿Todavía te gusta Millie?" susurró. No pude hacer nada. Estaba sentado intentando prestarle atención a la carretera. Se rió entre dientes y movió sus labios a mí mejilla. Los estremecimientos aumentaron. Sabía que estaba tensa y sin respirar. ¡Esto era muy peligroso para ella! Pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba bajo su hechizo.

Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras arrastraba su nariz de mí sien a mí mandíbula, dejando un besito también allí. En ese momento yo ya no estaba respirando. ¡Íbamos a chocar! Deje salir un suspiro. Una de sus manos se movía lentamente a mí pecho, y bajo por mí estómago, pero entonces subió de regreso. Tragué. La sensación era demasiada. Movió sus labios a mí clavícula, entonces de regreso a la comisura de mí boca.

_No choques, no choques. ¡Por amor a dios no choques! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor!_

Suspire aliviado pensando que iba a besarme y listo. Pero cuando sus labios tocaron la comisura de los míos, perdí el control y me gire para besarla por completo. Ni siquiera pensé en el carro. Pero la mano de Bella voló como un rayoy agarró el volante. Puse mí mano en su mejilla y la otra en su delicioso cabello, la sentí sonreír contra mí. Ella es una pequeña vampiresa malvada.

Sabía que debí haberme quedado quieto y dejar que ella me besara. Quiero decir, estábamos en un carro y hacía un par de horas que acabábamos de discutir sobre su control. Pero mis labios pensaban otra cosa. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe tan pronto como me di cuenta de que estaba chupando su labio inferior. Pensé que iba a comerme o algo así… cualquier cosa. Pero no, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y aunque todavía estaba tensa, me di cuenta de que estábamos estacionados enfrente de mí casa, y que la mano que solía estar en el volante ahora estaba en mí pecho. Ella no estaba respirando.

Deje que mis ojos se abrieran ligeramente mientras la miraba besarme. Repentinamente noté que todavía estaba chupando. Esto era demasiado para ella. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que había en mí cuerpo, me alejé. El rostro de Bella todavía estaba a centímetros del mío. Ella no estaba respirando. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó lejos de mí, tan lejos como se lo permitía el carro.

"Supongo que no te gusta tanto Millie, ¿eh?" bromeó. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Eso fue demasiado. Lo siento. No se que se apoderó de mí. Es sólo que… realmente lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer?" pregunté apurado. Me sentía realmente mal. Debí haber sabido que era demasiado para ella. Bella se rió entre dientes.

"No. Estuvo bien. En verdad lo disfruté. Contener el aliento ayuda. Solamente necesito mejorar mí control, es todo. Desearía poder haber durado más," dijo sin aliento y refrenada.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté. ¿Ella lo había disfrutado tanto?

"No te emociones, pero si… fue increíble, si tienes que saberlo," se rió entre dientes. Sacudí la cabeza y abrí la puerta.

"Vamos," dije, mí tonta sonrisa todavía presente. Bella ya estaba junto a mí. "Bien, si pudieras, por una vez, dejarme abrir tu puerta, ¡eso me haría el hombre vivo más feliz del mundo!" bromeé. Ella se rió en respuesta.

"Vamos, señor Caballerosidad," dijo tomando mí mano. Caminamos hacía el porche y abrí la puerta. Hazel estaba cocinando. El olor golpeó mí nariz. Sonreí y arrastre a Bella hacía la cocina. Hazel estaba cocinando con su espalda hacía nosotros. Apreté la mano de Bella y ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Hola Hazel," la llamé. Se giro para vernos.

"Hola Edward. ¿Y quien es esta jovencita?" preguntó con una cuchara en la mano. Miro nuestras manos. "Bueno, Edward, estoy feliz de que tengas buen gusto. Es realmente bonita," Hazel me guiñó un ojo. Apreté los labios y miré a Bella, ella también intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

"Gracias Hazel. Esta es Bella," finalmente hablé. Hazel asintió.

"Bueno niños, llegan a tiempo para un festín, estoy haciendo ¡_TACOS_!" gritó Hazel felizmente. Sonreí pero Bella frunció el ceño. Entonces fue cuando recordé que ella no comía comida humana.

"Es realmente amable, pero ya tuve una gran comida en nuestro camino aquí," dijo Bella cortésmente con voz tímida. Hazel asintió.

"Pues es una pena. Quizás la próxima vez," sonrió. Bella asintió mientras Hazel se quitaba el delantal.

"Bien, tengo que irme a ver mí novela. _¡Pasión de Gavilanes! _¡Lo juró! _Ese Franco y Jimena tienen que juntarse. ¡Ellos se van a besar hoy! No puedo esperar más. ¡Yo no se porque no se queda con él! ¡No mijita! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Concha! ¡Madre mía!_" la voz de Hazel desapareció lentamente por el pasillo.

Miré a Bella y ella se veía muy confundida. Me reí.

"A Hazel le gusta hablar español cuando va a ver sus novelas. No preguntes," expliqué. Bella asintió. Se subió al mostrador mientras me acercaba al plato que había junto a ella. Agarré mí propio plato y comencé a servirme comida.

"Sé muchos idiomas. Español, no mucho," se rió entre dientes. Levanté una ceja.

"Sabes, todavía no me has dicho lo que significa esa frase Italiana," le dije mientras buscaba una cuchara en los cajones. Deje el plato en el mostrador y caminé para ponerme frente a ella, justo en medio de sus piernas, ya que ella todavía estaba en el mostrador. Pasó sus brazos vacilantemente alrededor de mí cuello.

"Pues tú necesitas descubrir lo que significa…" musitó. La miré mal.

"Que graciosa."

"Significa…" bajo la vista. La esperé poniendo mis manos en su cintura. "Y así en león se enamoró de la oveja…" susurró mirándome a los ojos.

No podría explicar todas las emociones que pasaron a través de mí en ese momento. Fue absolutamente hermoso. No creo que pudiera encontrar una representación mejor. Finalmente me incliné y la besé de lleno en los labios. Fue bastante rápido, pero lo suficiente para hacer que mí corazón se derritiera, y mis rodillas se debilitaran. Recosté mí cabeza contra la de ella y susurré en un simple inglés,

"Te amo."

"También te amo."

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Awww me encanta este capitulo, sobre todo la parte del final, son tan lindos :3

Se que dije que iba a publicar el lunes, pero lo más probable es que toda la semana siguiente me ocupe en unas cosas (voy a empezar a trabajar u.u"), aún no es nada concreto, apenas voy a ir para que me asignen horarios y esas cosas así preferi adelantarles el capi que dejarlas esperando.

Gracias por sus reviews hermosas! ^^

Besos

Moni (:


	15. Mondays

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capitulo 15: Lunes**

Estaba diez por ciento despierto y consciente de mis alrededores. El otro noventa por ciento todavía estaba dormido. Se sentía bien estar dormido. Estaba en paz y armonía. Las delgadas sábanas de algodón que cubrían la mitad de mi cuerpo se sentía como un sueño mientras la agradable brisa golpeaba mi rostro. La tranquila lluvia estaba golpeando contra mi ventana y eso hacía del escenario aún más pacífico. La mejor parte era el frío, duro y, a pesar de eso, delgado brazo que estaba sobre mi cintura. Suspiré de felicidad cuando acerqué más el cuerpo de Bella al mío. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la acerqué a mi pecho. Sonreí escondiendo el rostro en su cabello.

Ahora estaba cuarenta por ciento despierto. Inhale en el cabello de Bella; algo que solía hacer desde el primer día que ella me despertó, después del 'accidente'. Sonreí cuando su dulce y seductora esencia golpeo mi nariz. Apreté aún más los brazos a su alrededor. La mejor parte de tener una novia vampiro es que no te tienes que preocupar acerca de lastimarla. Suspiré una vez más de felicidad.

Sentí que Bella se sacudía junto a mí con sus risitas. No abrí los ojos, pero sabía que ahora estaba más del cincuenta por ciento despierto. Sentí su pequeño brazo moverse de mi cintura. Me descubrí frunciendo el ceño cuando ella se alejó, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando sentí sus suaves dedos fríos tocar mi rostro. Trazó mi nariz, mis ojos cerrados, mis mejillas y labios. Se sentía agradable. Movió la mano a mi cabello pasando sus pequeños dedos por él. Bien, olvídenlo, ESO se sentía agradable. Sonreí dándome cuenta de la perfección del momento.

La ligera brisa que estaba golpeando mi rostro ahora estaba pasando por todo mi cuerpo, refrescándome. Los delgados y fríos dedos de Bella pasaban por mi cabello mientras ella me lo quitaba de la cara, y el sonido de la lluvia era más perfecto de lo que las palabras podrían explicar. Así es como debería despertarme cada mañana.

Finalmente abrí los ojos, la luz gris que pasaba por las cortinas hacía que el ambiente de la habitación se sintiera aún más acogedor. Se sentía como uno de esos domingos quedate-en-casa-relajándote-en-cama-con-algunas-peliculas-y-tu-novia. Al final, me giré hacía Bella. Claramente estaba divertida, sus ojos brillaban con humor y sus labios estaban en una tensa línea intentando controlar su risa.

"Buenos días, dormilón," dijo al fin. Sonreí ligeramente, dándole un 'mhmm' y luego escondiendo el rostro en la almohada. Soltó unas risitas cuando comenzó a sacudir mí hombro. No estaba de humor para ir a la escuela.

"Edward…" susurró. Sacudí la cabeza y me quede en mi lugar… o cama… lo que sea.

"Hmm." Me las arregle para decir a través de la almohada. Sentí a Bella reírse junto a mí.

"Edward, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela." Su frío aliento cosquilleo en mí oído, haciéndome temblar. Se rió entre dientes. "Bien, si no te levantas supongo que me iré sola a la escuela…" suspiró. Sabía que ella estaba fanfarroneando, así que no me moví ni un centímetro. A pesar de eso, la idea de que Bella se fuera sin mí me molestaba, pero aún así, estaba bastante seguro de que no lo haría. Bufó levantándose de la cama. Mire por la comisura de mi ojo para verla. Tenía los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bien, no hay beso de buenos días para ti." Con eso estuvo fuera de mi habitación en un santiamén. Salté de la cama. Si iba a darme un beso de buenos días pudo haberlo dicho. Me quite las cobijas y me arrastré de la cama al piso. Me levanté y corrí hacía la puerta de mi habitación para abrirla. ¿En verdad se había ido?

Mi pregunta fue respondida con prontitud cuando vi a Bella de pie frente al marco de la puerta. Suspiré levantando los brazos y recargando los codos contra los marcos de la puerta. Cerré los ojos y incliné la cabeza hacía un lado, apoyándola en mis brazos alzados. Bella soltó unas risitas.

"," dije simplemente. Bella se rió con más fuerza. La miré confundido. "¿Qué?" pregunté con un poco de irritación. Sus risas se calmaron y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Te diste cuenta de que tiene un doble sentido, ¿verdad?" se rió. Me tomó un momento procesar lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero finalmente lo descubrí en mi cabeza, y comencé a reírme junto con ella.

"Bien, apestas pero no en sentido de vampiro… debería decir mejor… ¿hueles mal?" pregunté divertido. Su rostro se arrugo con una mueca.

"Si eso fuera cierto tú no olerías mi cabello cada mañana," rodó los ojos.

Me reí entre dientes entrando de regreso a mi habitación con ella siguiéndome. Fui al armario para agarrar una toalla y algo de ropa para poder vestirme. Me giré y mire a Bella viendo mis discos.

Use esa oportunidad para verla bien. Se había cambiado anoche, lo que significaba que debió irse a casa. Estaba usando un suéter negro que tenía un cráneo con alas en la espalda. Sobre el cráneo se leía 'Ed Hardy'. Tenía unos jeans nuevos; eran oscuros y encajaban perfectamente con su pequeño cuerpo, abrazando cada una de sus curvas. Llevaba una gorra negra con extraños diseños en ella. Su cabello estaba suelto bajo la gorra y en desordenadas espirales. Me atrapó mirándola.

"¿Qué?" preguntó tímidamente. Avancé unos pasos hacía ella.

"Te cambiaste," declaré. Asintió. "Entonces te fuiste," la acusé.

"Sip. No podía ir a la escuela con el mismo conjunto, además tu ropa no me queda," agregó con una risita. Eso me hizo sonreír pero todavía no estaba seguro de que tanto tiempo se había ido. Al parecer vio la preocupación en mi rostro. "Me fui una hora antes de que despertaras y regrese quince minutos después. No te preocupes," aseguró dejando uno de mis discos. Asentí con una sonrisa y besé su frente antes de girarme hacía el baño.

Después de que me bañé y vestí, salí hacía mi habitación. Bella todavía estaba sentada en mi cama. Yo estaba tarareando una canción, la misma en la que llevaba trabajando unos días. Pase los dedos por mi cabello mojado, todavía tarareando. Bella me miró con las cejas alzadas mientras se levantaba y nos encaminábamos a la puerta.

"¿Qué estas cantando?" preguntó tomando mi mano en la suya. Su toque inmediatamente me relajó. Entrelace nuestros dedos mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

"No sé…. Es una canción en la que he estado pensando." Me encogí de hombros. Llegamos a la puerta principal y saqué las llaves del carro de mi bolsillo.

"Es realmente bonita," elogió Bella. Asentí.

"Gracias." Me negaba a admitir que ella era la razón de la existencia de esa canción. Al menos por ahora. Le abrí la puerta del carro y ella se subió. Caminé hacía mi lado y me senté. Antes de que prendiera el carro, me di cuenta de algo y me giré hacía Bella. Ella me regresaba la mirada.

"¿Qué?"

"Me dejaste abrir tu puerta," dije en tono de broma. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se giró para ver por la ventana. Sonreí para mí mientras prendía el carro.

"Así que, ¿Qué piensas que van a decir las personas cuando nos vean juntos?" pregunté. Se giro para verme.

"No sé," dijo con nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con su manga. La miré con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Es que no quiero toda la atención en nosotros. Sabes que no es bueno para nosotros, y además… lo detesto," susurró la última parte tirando con más fuerza de su manga. De repente, escuché el sonido de un desgarre. Gire la cabeza hacía Bella.

"¡Oh, tallarines de pollo!" exclamo. Bien, ¿acababa de decir tallarines? La miré con curiosidad.

"¿Tallarines de pollo?" dije, olvidando que se había arrancado toda la manga.

"¿Qué?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Bella, ¿Quién dice tallarines de pollo?" pregunté con una risotada.

"Yo," se encogió de hombros.

"Bella, esa es la cosa más rara que he escuchado," dije.

"Pues me amas por eso así que cierra la boca," musitó. Suspiré.

"Bien, pero es raro."

"Edward, ya soy una rara entre los raros, no me hagas una rara de los raros, raros," dijo con un suspiro levantando la manga, estaba en verdad molesta. La miré con una clara confusión.

"¿Qué?..." pregunté al final. Ella me ignoró. "Bella, no eres rara," dije suavemente.

"Si lo soy. No sabes lo que se siente ser una rara. Tú no eres, y nunca has sido, un chupador de sangre que ve cosas," dijo aún más enojada. No sabía si era por su manga, o su problema de rareza. Sin embargo ella tenía razón, no soy, o nunca he sido, un 'raro'.

"Bien, pero tú eres mi rarita," dije suavemente. Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas. "Eres mi preciosa rarita," dije con suavidad inclinándome rápidamente para besar su mejilla.

"¡Los ojos en la carretera!" chilló. Me reí entre dientes mientras me enderezaba.

"De acuerdo. Sabes Bella, ayer tuve que conducir bastante distraído, y fue bien." Le recordé nuestro viaje de anoche. Anoche había sido bastante dulce, dejando de lado el incidente del carro.

"¡Edward, ahora no! ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?" levantó su manga. La miré por un segundo.

"Sólo quítate el suéter," me encogí de hombros. Me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

"Claro, ahora dime, ¿Cómo le explico a las personas la razón de que este usando una blusa sin mangas con este clima?" preguntó exasperada. Pensé en eso por un momento. Ese era un problema.

La gente ya iba a estar viéndonos lo suficiente. Así que si ella usaba sólo eso sería demasiado. Suspire frustrado. Podría darle mi suéter. Giré en la esquina cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela. Me quedé sentado allí en el carro mientras me quitaba el suéter.

"Bella, toma," dije suavemente quitándome el suéter. Me miró con curiosidad.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Por supuesto. Digo, tengo una camisa de manga larga abajo, y no esta tan frío afuera. Estaré bien," me encogí de hombros dándole el suéter. Sonrió poniéndoselo. Mi suéter gris era enorme en ella y cubría sus pequeños dedos. Me reí entre dientes.

"Gracias," dijo suavemente, sus ojos estaban muy agradecidos. Asentí. Abrió su puerta al mismo tiempo que abría la mía. Como otros días nos encontramos enfrente de mi carro, excepto que esta vez, Bella tomo mi mano rápidamente y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Sentí mi rostro iluminarse mientras mis labios formaban esa tonta sonrisa que ella tanto amaba.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunté. Bella bajó la vista tímidamente.

"Por el suéter," susurró. Sonreí y apreté su mano en la mía. Nos giramos para quedar de frente a la escuela.

Tenía razón, todos nos estaban viendo. Por supuesto que lo harían, quiero decir, cuando me ves agarrando la mano de Bella Cullen, todo el mundo se gira para verte. Acerqué más a Bella a mi cuerpo y puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros, ella puso su pequeño brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí.

"Muchas personas están viéndonos…" susurró. Asentí estando de acuerdo.

"No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien," le aseguré. Asintió suavemente y se llevo la mano a la boca, mordiéndose las uñas. Bueno, lo intentó, mi manga era tan larga que cubría completamente su mano. Aproveché ese momento para verla bien. Se veía tan maravillosa en mi suéter, sin importar que tan grande le quedara.

De repente, se tensó junto a mí.

"¿Qué?" pregunté nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza; su rostro sostenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"El suéter tiene tu esencia," dijo, mirándome. Instantáneamente me preocupé.

"¿Es malo?" ella se rió entre dientes.

"No. Esta bien. No es tan fuerte como la cosa real," se encogió de hombros, haciendo que mi brazo se moviera un poco por accidente.

"¿Entonces la cosa real es mala?" bromeé. Me miró, la diversión estaba clara en sus ojos.

"Tal vez," se encogió de hombros alejando la vista de mí. Sus labios temblaban en las esquinas.

"Oh, pues si es tan malo…" comencé alejando mi mano de ella y retrocediendo dos pasos. Me miró sorprendida.

Rápidamente corrió hacía mi lado y envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello, poniéndose de puntitas. Presionó sus labios contra los míos. Al principio estaba sorprendido, y podía ver a las personas mirándonos, pero eso sólo duró un segundo, porque inmediatamente cerré los ojos y la acerqué a mí. Mis rodillas ya se sentían débiles. Moví lentamente mis labios con los de ella hasta que se alejó y presionó sus labios contra mi mejilla mientras susurraba:

"Ya que es malo, esa es la última vez que consigues eso." Dicho eso se alejo y camino hacía el edificio de la escuela. Me quede de pie allí como un idiota mirándola. ¿En serio acababa de hacer eso?

Estaba completa y totalmente pasmado. Bella me acababa de dejar así como así. ¿Qué demonios?

"¡Whoa hombre!" la voz de Billy me hizo saltar. "¿Acabo de ver lo que creo?" preguntó poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"¡Su Romeo! ¿Estas saliendo con Cullen?" preguntó Millie moviendo las cejas.

"Si, así es," dije tranquilamente. Se miraron entre ellos completamente sorprendidos.

"¿Todavía no te ha pateado las bolas?" preguntó Billy sorprendido. Me reí entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que tú fuiste el elegido para ganar su corazón, chico corazón. Muy lindo. Ahora, si alguna vez vuelves a llegar tarde por su culpa, ¡es mejor que sea porque esté muriendo! ¿Entendido? Todavía no estas perdonado por la otra noche," me advirtió Millie. Asentí rápidamente, todavía deslumbrado por las acciones de Bella.

"Hablando de llegar tarde y esa mierda, Edward, queremos ir a una pequeña playa llamada La Push. Todos vamos a ir con otros de nuestros amigos. ¿Vienes?" preguntó Billy. Millie me miró cautelosamente.

"Seguro," me encogí de hombros.

"Genial. Trae a Bella si quieres," sugirió Billy. Asentí.

"¿Cuándo van a ir?" pregunté antes de que se fueran.

"Estábamos pensando el miércoles después de la escuela. ¿Puedes venir?" preguntó.

"Claro," dije. Asintió y se fue a clase. Hice lo mismo. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Bella para que fuera conmigo a La Push.

¿La Push? ¿Por qué me sonaba familiar?


	16. I have my fears, Millie has hers

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 16: Yo tengo mis miedos, Millie tiene los suyos**

Agarré con fuerza la mano de Bella cuando íbamos a la cafetería. Todavía no le había dicho sobre ir a La Push. Estaba muy ocupado con los nervios de sentarnos hoy con su familia. Estaba más nervioso por como reaccionarían ante su novio humano. Suspiré a la vez que ella se reía cuando tenía lo que de seguro era un agarre de muerte en su mano. Gracias a dios ella era fuerte. Le sonreí, esa estúpida sonrisa torcida mía y ella sonrió aún más.

"Estarás bien. Te aseguro que no muerden tan fuerte." Se rió. Sacudí la cabeza cuando entramos a la cafetería. La sonrisa de Bella era imposiblemente grande, y se estaba recargando contra mí, aferrándose a mi mano. Muchas personas estaban viéndonos, susurrando entre ellos. No estaba sorprendido. Deje salir un suspiro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó señalando la fila para el almuerzo con la barbilla. Sacudí la cabeza.

"No. ¿Tú?" dije con una sonrisa. Me miró mal.

"No es divertido," murmuró. Me reí mientras ella tiraba de mí hacía la mesa de su familia. Tragué con fuerza.

"Chicos, este es Edward, mi novio," les dijo Bella. Miré a su imposiblemente hermosa familia. Alice, la pequeña, saltó y camino hacía mí. Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras yo estaba allí de pie como un idiota sorprendido. Levanté las cejas hacía Bella, y ella sólo me estaba sonriendo, mirando cada uno de mis movimientos. No pude evitar sonreír también, la felicidad fluía a través de mí. Suspiré y miré de nuevo a Alice.

"¡Hola! Soy Alice. Tú eres Edward Masen," dijo. Asentí.

"Sí," dije simplemente. Sonrió brillantemente y se fue a sentar junto al rubio.

"Soy Jasper," dijo con un asentimiento. Asentí de regreso. Bella jaló de mi mano para sentarme con ella. Lo hice, aferrándome con fuerza a su mano. Me sentía extremadamente incómodo. Aunque eso no duró mucho porque sentí un golpe de tranquilidad fluir por mis venas y supe que era Jasper. Levanté las cejas hacía él, interrogándolo. Sonrió a medias.

"Es un hábito." Se encogió de hombros. Asentí comprensivamente y Bella miró entre Jasper y yo. Jasper la miró. "Le envié olas de tranquilidad," explicó Jasper. Bella asintió. En ese momento miré a su hermano más grande, el que más me preocupaba, pero no me deje demostrarlo, o sentir miedo o nerviosismo.

"Soy Emmett," dijo. Asentí. "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella?" preguntó de repente. Me reí entre dientes mientras Bella gemía.

"¡Emmett!" siseó. Él la miró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con inocencia.

"¡Ya basta!" le ordenó. Tosí ocultando mi risa. Las inspecciones de su hermano no me molestaban. Entendía porque eran tan cuidadosos y protectores.

"De hecho, Bella, Emmett tiene razón, ¿Cómo sabemos si este chico no quiere nada más seducir a su novia vampiro? Como tus hermanos tenemos todo el derecho de hacer preguntas," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa malvada. Bella levantó la vista lista para golpearlo y no pude evitar reír.

"Si no te callas te lanzaré el Jeep de Emmett a la garganta," dijo Bella amenazadoramente, lo cual calló a Jasper.

"¿Es que siquiera quiero preguntar?" dije. Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

"Estoy sorprendido que todavía no te haya torturado," dijo Emmett con una risotada. Me reí junto con él.

"Aún así vale la pena." Me encogí de hombros. Sonrió con aprobación mientras Rosalie me miraba con curiosidad. Me miró con ojos sin expresión. Como si estuviera buscando algo.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? No voy a lastimarlo… no con mucha fuerza, como sea," Bella musitó la última parte. Todos en la mesa se rieron mientras yo hacía círculos en el dorso de su mano. Inmediatamente se tranquilizó y me miró. Le regresé la mirada. Sentí los ojos de Jasper mientras nos miraba con las cejas alzadas. Finalmente, Rosalie bufó y se levantó de la mesa. Bella la miró y siseó, Rosalie siseó también y Bella se levantó de golpe mirando intensamente a Rosalie con una mirada peor que la que le dedico al tipo aquella noche en Por Angeles. Rosalie se enderezo cuando Bella la miró mal, pero me miró con dagas en los ojos antes de irse.

"Siento eso," se disculpó Bella sentándose. Sacudí la cabeza, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. "A veces se pone irritante," dijo Bella. Decidí que debería pedirle que fuera conmigo a La Push en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Alice me detuvo.

"No puede. Lo siento. Reglas del tratado. No tenemos permitido entrar a La Push," dijo Alice. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando puedes ver el futuro. Debe tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarte a eso. Mi boca formo una 'O' y asentí, un poco decepcionado.

"Tú deberías ir Edward. Ve a divertirte," dijo Bella codeándome con una sonrisa. Asentí y sonreí ligeramente. Aunque dudaba que fuera a ser lo mismo. Mi ansiedad no va a ser capaz de esfumarse.

"Si, de todas formas tenemos que ir a cazar," dijo Alice. Entonces escuche un estallido.

"¡Tú, idiota!" escuché un grito detrás de mí. Levanté la vista a tiempo para ver a Millie golpeando a Dougie en el brazo. Su cabello rosa estaba lleno de espagueti. Suspire.

"Ahora vuelvo," le dije a Bella. Asintió y me dio un rápido, y repentino, beso en los labios, lo cual me dejo aturdido por un momento. Me quede viéndola, todavía congelado por el beso. Escuché a Alice soltar unas risitas y a Emmett carcajearse de mí. Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacía Millie. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

"¿Millie?" dije tranquilamente. Me miró con dagas en los ojos.

"¿Qué?" espetó.

"Tranquila," dije. Sabía que sólo había golpeado a Dougie en el brazo, pero cualquier contacto con el rostro aseguraba derramamiento de sangre, y no creía que la familia de Bella sería capaz de soportarlo. Millie respiró profundamente. "Vamos." La agarré del brazo y la lleve hacía afuera. Finalmente se tranquilizo un poco; aunque su respiración todavía estaba pesada.

"¡Lo odio!" chilló. Me reí.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté.

"Pues él es tan estúpido que pensó que sería divertido empezar una guerra de comida, ¡así que echo esa mierda sobre mí!" golpeó el pie con fuerza. Explicó puso a explicarme todo sobre Dougie. Me di cuenta de que cada vez que Millie se quejaba diciendo el nombre de Dougie, este salía como una canción, y que jugueteaba con sus manos. Creo saber porque ella es así con él.

"¡Es un idiota!" dijo al final. Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"No, simplemente te gusta," corregí. Me miró como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas.

"¿Estas jugando?" me dijo, pero sus manos se movían con nerviosismo. La miré con las cejas alzadas. Ella no podría negar que le gustaba. "¿Qué? ¡Quiero decir, no! ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Sí, estúpido! ¡Dios Edward! ¡Por amor a Ozzy Osburne!" dijo con un toque de nervios.

"Millie…" dije a sabiendas. Frunció los labios.

"De acuerdo, pero escúchame Romeo, si alguna vez lo mencionas a alguien, ¡será la última cosa que digas! ¿Entendido?" admitió finalmente. Asentí.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no dices algo?" le pregunté al final. Suspiro.

"No sé. Tengo miedo. Quiero decir, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo. No quiero arruinar la amistad. ¿Entiendes?" dijo, sentándose en una banca. Asentí.

"Pues creo que deberías decirle o invitarlo a salir. ¿Puedo decir algo?" dije sentándome a su lado.

"Claro." Se encogió de hombros evadiendo mi mirada. De acuerdo, ¿Qué tanto le gustaba?

"Millie, ¿Cuánto te gusta Dougie?" pregunté. Me miró.

"Demasiado," suspiro. Bajé la vista a mis pies entendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

"No lo malinterpretes. Puede que me guste el chico, pero eso no significa que vaya a cazarlo," dijo levantándose. La miré.

"Esta bien. Le diré algo cuando vayamos a La Push," le aseguré. Presionó los labios en una línea para no sonreír. Me reí entre dientes caminando de regreso a la cafetería. Después de todo, en el fondo Millie era solo una humana. No estoy diciendo que no ser humano sea algo malo o algo así. Oh, esta cosa de hacer parejas podría ser divertido.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! ^^<p>

Este capitulo me costo un poquito más sacarlo adelante, igual como bien dicen: más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Ohh, este Eddie, va a andar de cupido xD veremos que pasa entre Dougie y Millie. Muchas pensaban que este capítulo era el de La Push, pero no, es el siguiente. Van a aparecer dos nuevos personajes, y no, Jacob no es mujer xDD Jacob es... Jacob, para aquellas que pensaban eso c:

El lunes regreso a la escuela D: así que la actualización será el siguiente sábado.

Espero que tengan una linda semana, y suerte para esas personas que como yo regresan a la escuela el lunes n.n

Besos

Moni (:


	17. La Push

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 17: La Push**

"Hola Dougie," dije, palmeándole la espalda. Finalmente estábamos en La Push. El camino aquí fue ciertamente un dolor. Millie se la pasó peleando con Dougie todo el camino. No lo entendía, si tanto le gustaba entonces ¿Por qué peleaba con él?

Dejé a Bella en mi casa. Me dijo que me divirtiera, y entonces se fue a cazar. Es raro en verdad escuchar que tu novia dice que va a cazar.

"Hola Edward," contestó Dougie pateando unas cuantas rocas. En esos momentos estábamos esperando a que llegaran unos amigos de Billy.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunté. Dougie se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Millie esta siendo un total dolor de pierna, amigo…" me reí entre dientes por su elección de palabras.

"Querrás decir de cuello…" lo corregí. Dougie se encogió de hombros.

"Dolor es dolor de cualquier manera," dijo. Suspiré. Tal vez no debí jugar de cupido. Terminaré con esto.

"Dougie, ¿te gusta Millie?" finalmente pude preguntar. Dougie me miró, tenía los ojos alarmados. Al final, suspiro.

"Sí," dijo simplemente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Deje escapar un suspiro.

"Ve a hablar con ella," le dije. Con eso, caminé hacía donde estaba Billy con otras personas. Había un chico alto, se veía muy infantil, con piel rojiza, largo cabello negro y ojos negros.

"Edward, este es Jacob," dijo Billy. Le ofrecí la mano al chico. Media cerca de 1.50. Sonrió.

"Hola," dijo con voz amistosa. Conteste con un 'Hey'.

"Jake." Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de Jacob. Entonces ella entró a la vista, poniéndose junto a él. Tenía cabello negro, y la misma piel morena que Jacob, sólo que no tan oscura. Su cabello negro llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, y pequeños rasgos faciales. Tenía labios llenos y los mismos ojos negros que Jacob. Era bonita, si no conociera a Bella, diría que muy, muy bonita. Me sonrió.

"Esta es mi amiga Yaya," dijo Jacob. En realidad no tenía una mala impresión de Jacob, pero había algo en él. Me giré hacía la chica llamada Yaya.

"Soy Edward." Le ofrecí mi mano. La aceptó. Su piel era muy cálida, comparada con la de Bella, extrañaba un poco la frialdad, desearía que ella estuviera aquí.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó Billy. Jacob se rió.

"Sam esta con el resto de los chicos, vienen en camino," explicó Jacob. Billy asintió.

"Así que, Edward," dijo Yaya con una sonrisa. Parecía ser muy joven. "¿Te gusta La Push?" preguntó.

"Sí, es una playa muy fría, pero me gusta," respondí simplemente. Sonrió. "¿Cuántos años tienes?" le pregunté. Se rió entre dientes.

"15." Se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, te ves muy joven," me reí. Se rió conmigo mientras comenzábamos a caminar por la playa.

"Entonces, vienes de Forks, ¿cierto?" preguntó. Asentí.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo es?" preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras avanzábamos pequeños pasos.

"Es agradable. Llueve mucho, pero aparte de eso, es genial." Me encogí de hombros.

"Tu cabello es en verdad genial," dijo de repente. La miré con una ceja alzada.

"¿Gracias?" salió más como una pregunta. Se rió.

"No fue nada." Se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes novia, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Me detuve sobre mis talones y la miré.

"Sí…" dije cautelosamente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Billy estaba hablando de que sales con una de los Cullen. Lo imaginé." Se encogió de hombros. Fruncí los labios. Quería saber exactamente de que se trataba esa cosa del tratado que me había mencionado Alice. Todavía no le entendía bien.

"¿Sabes por qué los Cullen no pueden venir aquí?" pregunté cuando comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Yaya me miró.

"Es algo sobre el trato que hicieron. Nuestros antepasados son muy supersticiosos. Aparentemente, nosotros descendemos de lobos, y los Cullen supongo que de vampiros… no lo sé… es raro," tartamudeó Yaya. ¿Lobos? Voy a tener que hablar con Bella sobre eso.

"Vaya…" fue todo lo que pude decir. Yaya asintió.

"Sé a que te refieres," musitó. La miré.

"¡Chicos! ¡Vengan acá! ¡Vamos a encender la fogata!" gritó Jacob. Yaya y yo nos giramos y regresamos corriendo hacía donde estaban construyendo al fogata. Me senté junto a Jacob mientras un tipo que no había conocido comenzaba a contar una historia sobre algo de la tercera esposa.

"Oye, Billy me contó lo de tu carro," dijo Jacob. Lo miré. Mi carro había decidido descomponerse justo cuando llegue a la casa de Billy. Decidí no decirle a Bella, porque sabía que ella tenía que cazar. Incluso aunque era muy probable que ella ya supiera, quiero decir, después de todo ella puede 'ver' todo.

"Sí…" dije algo cansado de eso. Jacob se rió.

"Pues, soy un mecánico bastante bueno, sabes…" dijo Jacob. Lo miré. "Repararé tu carro," dijo finalmente con una risita. Sentí que mis ojos brillaban.

"¿En serio?" pregunté. No sabía mucho sobre carros. Bella dijo que Rosalie era bastante buena con ese tipo de cosas, un día después de que le pregunté que problema tenía Rosalie conmigo. Incluso aunque decirle a Rosalie hubiera sido mejor, no era una buena idea del todo considerando que ella odiaba mi valor, bueno, no lo odiaba, me odiaba a mí porque Bella me tenía.

"Claro, lo haré sin problemas. Sólo tráelo," dijo con un encogimiento. Lo miré con la ceja alzada. ¿Hola? No podía mover mi carro. Al parecer se dio cuenta. "¡Oh! Yo iré a tu casa entonces." Se rió entre dientes. Me reí y acepté. "Así que, tú y Yaya, ¿eh?" movió las cejas. Lo miré perplejo. ¿Qué?

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Tengo mi novia," le dije a Jacob. Jacob se rió entre dientes.

"Puede que quieras decirle eso a ella," bromeó Jacob. Rodé los ojos. "¿Con quién estas saliendo?" preguntó de repente. Sentí que mi sonrisa se agrandaba a la mención de Bella.

"Bella Cullen," dije con una sonrisa triunfante. Los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron.

"¿Un Cullen? Ellos son… muy atractivos…" dijo, su piel rojiza se puso un poco más roja bajo la superficie de sus mejillas. Repentinamente sentí posesión sobre Bella, ella era mía, no de este niño, bueno, a menos que ella lo quisiera a él…

"Sí…" dije con simpleza girando la cabeza en otra dirección.

"Pues Yaya es una chica simpática," dijo Jacob. Me giré para verlo.

"Sí, es muy agradable," dije sin agregar nada más. Era agradable, pero no tan dulce como Bella… o como su aroma… sentí mi boca hacerse agua ante ese pensamiento.

"Mira, van a empezar a jugar voleibol, vamos," dijo Jacob levantándose. También me puse de pie.

"Bien." Mientras caminaba con Jacob vi algo cerca del agua de la playa. Cuando me gire para ver más de cerca, eran Millie y Dougie agarrados de la mano. Sonreí para mí. Espera hasta que Bella oiga esto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡NOTA IMPORTANTE, FAVOR DE LEER!<strong>

Bien, chicas, como muchas saben, este año entro a la Universidad, en Agosto. Hoy me dieron los datos para el examen de admisión y, aunque no me dijeron que día extactamente me tocaba hacer el examen, sí me dijeron que los examenes de admisión comenzaban a partir del 13 de febrero. Les comunico esto porque a partir del 1 de febrero y hasta después de que pase mi examen, no voy a actualizar. La Universidad es mi prioridad ahora y necesito dedicarle tiempo completo.

Me hace sentir mal dejar por tanto tiempo las actualizaciones, pero no creo tener tiempo, espero poder contar con su comprensión. Según mis calculos, espero estar de regreso para la semana del 20 de febrero.

Y regresando al capi, que les pareció? que opinan de Yaya? XD como creen que reaccionará Bella al conocerla? ^^

En cuanto pasé mi examen actualizare las traducciones, no pude contestar los reviews pero gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme su opinión n.n

Besos

Moni (:


	18. The smell of Yaya and cars

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 18: El olor de Yaya y carros**

"Me alegra que te hayas divertido…" susurro, su aliento abanicando mi rostro. Sonreí y la acerqué más a mí, apretando mi pierna alrededor de las de ella. Su respuesta fue acurrucar su pequeño cuerpo más cerca del mío. Suspire.

"Así fue. El chico Jacob… él va a venir hoy para reparar mi auto," dije suavemente. Bella se tenso un poco debajo de mí.

"Lo sé…" dijo a regañadientes. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, quitándole el cabello del rostro.

"Nada… es sólo que tengo un poco de miedo de que venga, ya sabes, por lo del tratado y todo eso…" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sonreí y presione los labios contra su frente.

"Todo estará bien," le asegure. Soltó unas risitas.

"Sí…" sentí sus fríos deditos trazas figuras en la piel del brazo que tenía envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

"Yaya también fue muy agradable," comenté. Bella frunció el ceño.

"No me cae bien," murmuró contra mi pecho. Me reí entre dientes, la almohada que estaba debajo de mí se desinflo cuando me apoyé sobre un codo.

"¿Estas celosa?" pregunté. Bella me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, haciéndome suspirar. Ella era verdaderamente preciosa.

"No," dijo tercamente. Me reí escondiendo el rostro en su cabello. Me gustaba que estuviera celosa.

"Sí lo estas," dije con suficiencia. Bella se movió a mi lado, subiéndose encima de mí, quede con la espalda presionada contra el colchón.

"No. Estoy. Celosa," dijo cada palabra con los dientes apretados. Me encantaba cuando se ponía así de agresiva. Sonreí y acerqué su rostro al mío, presionando mis labios contra los fríos suyos. Había extrañado esto todo el día. Suspiro cuando me aleje.

"Sé que tu puedes seguir así para siempre, pero yo no tengo unos pulmones tan fuertes como los tuyos," dije con una sonrisita. Bella rodó los ojos y agacho la cabeza para recostarse sobre mi pecho. Sonreí felizmente envolviendo los brazos en su cintura, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra mí.

"Sabes que deberías hablar con tu papá," finalmente dijo.

"Bella…" me quejé. No estaba de humor para hablar sobre mi padre. Justo ahora, tenía a mi preciosa novia conmigo, abrazados, y ella quería arruinarlo hablando sobre él… ugh.

"No, Edward, es en serio," dijo, depositando un pequeño beso en mi pecho. Suspire, relajándome bajo su tacto.

"Bella, él está muy ocupado con su trabajo…" dije intentando cerrar el tema.

"Edward, no estoy jugando, de verdad deberías hablar con él. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" dijo Bella levantando la cabeza para verme. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Bella, por favor," le pedí. Frunció los labios por un momento antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

"Bien," resoplo y recargo de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho. Me relajé ante el cambio de tema. "Pero todavía creo que deberías hacerlo," continuo y yo gemí. "Bien, de acuerdo…" dijo inocentemente.

"Entonces, ¿a qué hora va a llegar Jacob?" pregunté mirándola. En verdad necesitaba reparar mi auto. Bella me miró, repentinamente moviéndose para recargar la barbilla en mi pecho mientras yo la miraba. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Amaba cuando hacía eso, podía verla a la perfección, la forma en que su cabello le caía por el rostro, y su pálida piel, tan hermosa… ah… encantadora.

"Llegará en un par de minutos, viene en camino justo ahora," dijo Bella abriendo los ojos para verme. Con un gran suspiro se quito de encima de mí, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme también. Agarre su dura mano fría y me levanté.

"Supongo que deberíamos bajar… ¿no?" pregunté con una ceja alzada. Bella asintió, apretando su agarre en mi mano mientras bajábamos las escaleras y salíamos. Vi un pequeño carro rojo conduciendo lentamente hacía nosotros. Minutos después, Jacob ya estaba saliendo del carro, su alto cuerpo caminando hacía nosotros. La nariz de Bella se arrugo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Me pregunté a que se debía eso. Jacob tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola," dijo, viéndome a mí. Sonreí y le regrese el saludo. Entonces llevo su atención a Bella, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Conocía la razón exacta del porque, y eso me irritaba bastante. Ella era _mía_, así que, ¿podría tan sólo retroceder un poco y dejar de babear? "Lo siento… ¿ella es la Cullen?" preguntó, sonriéndome. Asentí lentamente. "Ah, bien. Entonces, ¿Dónde está ese Volvo tuyo?" preguntó frotándose las manos. Estaba a punto de decirle cuando repentinamente los ojos de Bella se cerraron de nuevo. Me moví para voltear a verla. Jacob la miró con curiosidad. "¿Está bien?" preguntó. Asentí.

"Le duele la cabeza," solté. Jacob se encogió de hombros cuando Bella abrió los ojos, tenía los labios fruncidos.

La miré con una ceja alzada, ¿Qué había visto? Llevo su atención al final del camino de entrada, donde venía nada menos que Yaya, su alta figura caminando hacia nosotros, Jacob se giro para mirarla.

"Oh sí, le dije a Yaya que viniera. Ella quería verte otra vez," se encogió de hombros. Rodé los ojos envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de Bella, sabiendo que estaba celosa, lo cual era algo que me gustaba ver, para ser honestos.

"Edward…" murmuró. Me reí entre dientes de su irritación. Seguro, Yaya era agradable, y muy bonita, pero junto a Bella, no se notaba… eso era sólo físicamente, en personalidad, Yaya era más extrovertida, pero Bella ganó mi corazón. Lo tenía atado y pegado a la palma de su mano, y envuelto en sus largos y delgados dedos. Obviamente, eso no evitaba que Yaya fuera genial, ella haría feliz a cualquier chico, tal vez alguien como Jacob, o Billy, pero justo ahora, sentía que ella y yo podríamos ser muy buenos amigos. Era una conexión amistosa la que tenía con ella. Como la que compartía con Billy, o Dougie y Millie.

"¿Hiciste que Yaya viniera caminando?" le pregunté a Jacob.

"No… no todo el camino…" dijo maliciosamente. Me reí mientras ella llegaba a nosotros, una mirada peligrosa le apareció en el rostro cuando vio a Jacob.

"¡Estúpido idiota!" chilló. Jacob se encogió de hombros y yo me reí ante la escena. Bella estaba rígida bajo mi brazo; sólo tenía que darle una oportunidad a Yaya. Suspiré y besé la frente de Bella, cuando mis labios tocaron su piel, ella exhaló un suspiro, relajándose.

"¡Oh!" dijo Yaya. "Hola Edward. Esta debe ser tu novia," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Asentí, sonriendo como idiota.

"Esta es mi Bella," dijo posesivamente. Bella se rió entre dientes cuando extendió la mano para tocar a Yaya, su nariz se arrugo de nuevo cuando se acerco a ella. Me pregunté cual sería la razón… hizo lo mismo con Jacob. Lo dejé pasar por el momento.

"Entonces, vayamos a arreglar ese carro," dijo Jacob con mucha emoción. No podía mentir; estaba ilusionado ante la idea de tener mi carro reparado. Bella envolvió su delgado brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y sentí su cuerpo frío contra el mío, haciendo que mis músculos se sintieran gelatinosos. Yaya se rió entre dientes, notando mi reacción.

"Vamos, Romeo y Julieta, enséñenos el camino antes de que Jacob decida reparar otro carro," se rió. Bella escondió un poco de su cara contra mi pecho mientras yo me reía entre dientes, haciéndonos avanzar.

"Entonces, Bella," comenzó Yaya. Me tensé un poco, sabiendo que justo ahora Yaya no era del agrado de Bella, y temía que algo la hiciera enojar. Con eso de su súper fuerza y todo lo demás…

"¿Si?" Bella giró un poco su cara para verla.

"¿Qué carro tienes? Y no le digas a Jacob a menos de que quieras que se emocione, si sabes a lo que me refiero…" advirtió Yaya. Bella y yo nos reímos.

"Sólo una camioneta," Bella se encogió de hombros. Levanté una ceja. ¿Sólo una camioneta? Oh… espera… hay pájaros en el alambre. Yaya asintió y aparto la vista de nosotros para ver a Jacob con la sonrisa más grande del mundo en su rostro mientras nos acercábamos a mi carro.

"Oh, qué bien…" dijo Yaya con una mirada de confusión, pero de todas formas sólo se encogió de hombros.

"De acuerdo, quiero que ustedes se alejen del vehículo, solo váyanse… vayan a jugar o algo así," dijo Jacob sacando una llave del bolsillo trasero, tenía una mirada de locura en el rostro. Levanté una ceja cuando lo vi caminar hacía el capo del carro. Quería ver lo que le haría a mi carro. Yaya se rió entre dientes junto a Bella. Las mire, habían estado hablando y eso me hizo sonreír, aunque si miraba con más atención a Bella, podía ver su nariz arrugada.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Yaya olía mal? No, ella olía a… como… aire… no lo sé, pero no olía mal, ¿cierto?

Sostuve a Bella con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo, sus fríos deditos presionándose ligeramente contra mi costado.

Al parecer, Yaya no se dio cuenta de nada, y seguimos caminando, dejando solo a Jacob para que reparara mi carro. Esperaba que el niño no lo arruinara, a menos de que quisiera que yo arruinara su cara.

Nos detuvimos frente al porche, de esa forma podríamos sentarnos en los escalones a platicar. Jalé a Bella de modo que quedara sentada entre mis piernas. La sentí relajarse inmediatamente cuando mis dedos acariciaron su cuello al mover su cabello. Yaya nos observó detenidamente mientras se sentaba.

"Así que, Bella, eres adoptada, ¿no es así?" comentó Yaya intentando hacer conversación. Bella asintió.

"Así es," dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Si no conociera la verdad hubiera creído su mentira.

"Si, vi a tus hermanos el otro día," dijo Yaya. Bella se tenso por un segundo, y solo yo pude darme cuenta, pero ya se había relajado.

"Si," dijo simplemente, recargándose más contra mí. Suspire jugando con un suave mechón de su cabello.

"Si, para ser honesta todos son algo parecidos… tienen los mismos ojos, y piel… además de que también son muy atractivos," comentó Yaya. Oh, mierda.

"Si. Emmett y yo somos hermanos de sangre," dijo Bella como si no fuera nada, pero yo pude escuchar el pánico en su voz.

"Oh," fue todo lo que dijo Yaya. Bella asintió y apartó la vista, más tensa.

"Pues, tú y Jacob también tienen los mismos ojos, Yaya. ¿Son… familiares? Me refiero a que todos ustedes tienen la piel morena…" dije intentando distraerla. Yaya me miró.

"Oh, bueno, Jacob y yo no estamos relacionados, y mis ojos no son negros," dijo Yaya con humor en la voz rodando los ojos. Levanté la ceja. Tenía ojos negros… ¿o no?

"Pero…" Yaya me hizo callar antes de que pudiera continuar. Se acerco más a Bella y a mí, para que pudiéramos ver. Estaba seguro de que Bella podía ver a la perfección lo que sea que Yaya estuviera diciendo, pero yo no. A medida que veía de más cerca, pude entender a lo que se refería. Podías ver las manchas de color avellana sobresalir del color café oscuro. Pequeñas manchas de un color cercano al verde también sobresalían. Eran muy bonitos. "Oh." Fue todo lo que dije. Yaya se rió regresando la vista al camino de entrada.

Miré a Bella en el momento en que ella me miraba a mí. Sus largas y gruesas pestañas provocaban sombra debajo de sus ojos, cubriendo las ojeras moradas que tenía a causa de no alimentarse. Ahora no eran tan malas. Las tracé con un dedo. Mi dedo trazaba la sueva piel mientras que mi corazón se agitaba un poco. Ella era la única que me hacía sentir de esta manera. Sus grandes ojos color topacio me regresaban la mirada, eran completamente fascinantes, me quede viéndola. Su hermosa sonrisa, su pálida piel en contraste de su precioso cabello. Suspire felizmente mientras me inclinaba, sin romper el contacto visual, para presionar mis labios en los suyos. Esperé hasta que Bella cerró sus ojos, y luego yo también cerré los míos, nuestros labios se movieron muy lentamente juntos. Era un beso muy dulce, casto.

Mi mano fue directamente a su cabello y deje que mis dedos se enredaran solos en él para sostener su cabeza en su lugar, mi otra mano acunó su hermoso rostro. Mis labios comenzaban a sentir un hormigueo por la frialdad de los suyos. Suspire en su boca cuando escuchamos a alguien carraspear. Fue entonces cuando recordé que Yaya todavía estaba con nosotros. Cuando la vimos Yaya tenía una sonrisita en su rostro, con el humor claro en su mirada. Gemí por su interrupción y ella se rió entre dientes.

"De acuerdo, puede que tenga 15 años, pero la siguiente semana cumplo los 16, y no soy tan tonta. ¿Saben lo difícil que hubiera sido separarlos si seguían con eso?" preguntó con una risotada. Bella sonrió ligeramente recargándose contra mi pecho. Sonreí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Yaya nos observó con detenimiento, tenía los labios fruncidos mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

"Edward, mi celular está sonando," dijo Bella parándose de un salto. La miré inquisitivamente. Yo no había escuchado ningún sonido. "¿Lo escuchas?" preguntó. Entonces la comprensión llegó a su rostro tan rápido como había llegado a mí, su 'poder' auditivo.

"Si. Apuesto a que es Alice," dije con una risita. Bella rodó los ojos abriendo la puerta principal, cuando lo hizo se pudo escuchar perfectamente el celular sonando desde adentro. Suspire girándome para quedar de frente al camino de entrada.

"La forma en que la miras es de locos," dijo Yaya de repente. Me giré para verla, obviamente confundido. Claro, estaba hablando sobre Bella. Pero, ¿Cuál mirada?

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Yaya se rió.

"Bella, la forma en que la miras es de locos… es como unos verdaderos Romeo y Julieta," comentó. La miré sorprendido. En verdad que nunca me había dado cuenta de la forma en que la miro, o como me mira ella. Es algo a lo que no le pongo mucha atención.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté, todavía confundido.

"¡Oh, vamos! La forma en que la miras, es… ni siquiera puedo explicarlo," dijo Yaya, buscando las palabras correctas. "Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuándo es la boda?" preguntó con una risotada.

Por un momento también me reí con ella, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo… ¿es que siquiera habrá una boda? Yo estoy envejeciendo cada día, y Bella tendrá 17 para siempre. No quiero terminar teniendo veintitantos años y estar saliendo con una chica de 17 años. Eso me haría un pedófilo. Cuánto tiempo más duraremos juntos Bella y yo si ella es… ya sabes… eso, mientras yo soy humano.

La amaba, realmente lo hacía, ¿pero cuánto más durara esto? ¿Qué hay de su sed por mi sangre? ¿Cuánto más tiempo durara eso? No es algo que pueda ser domado, eso estaba muy claro. Pero, ¿Cómo podría quedarme con ella, si ella tenía que estar aquí un tiempo? Ella tendría que mudarse todo el tiempo, pero ¿y yo? Yo no querría entrometerme en su camino, eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles para ella. Todo se arruinaría, todo lo que ella y su familia han construido. Yo estaría deteniéndola, y a la larga la lastimaría… entonces, ¿deberíamos dejar que las cosas terminen rápidamente antes de llegar al punto donde la dejaría beber mi sangre? ¿Termino las cosas antes de que sea más tarde, y pueda lastimarla más? De todas formas, ¿soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla ahora? La respuesta era no, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejarla.

"Tranquilo, era una broma, no hay necesidad de flagelar tu pobre cerebro," la risa de Yaya me interrumpió. Se detuvo cuando vio la seriedad de mi rostro. "Oye, ¿te lo tomaste en serio?" preguntó, su voz llena de decepción.

La realidad era que, si me lo estaba tomando en serio. La otra realidad era que, tal vez esto no duraría. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Hey chicas! estoy de regreso (wiii!) lo prometido es deduda, ya paso mi examen (fue el miercoles 29) asi que aqui les dejo la nueva actu de esta historia.<p>

Yaya es el nombre de una conocida de la autora (eso dijo ella en una de sus notas) no me pregunten que significa ese nombre porque en mi vida lo habia escuchado .-. no se preocupen, no causara problemas ;)

Llegamos a la recta final :$ esto siempre me deprime un poco u.u" solo le quedan cinco capitulos a esta historia, que espero poder terminar para finales de marzo, ya tengo una nueva traduccion en mente, pero no he pedido permiso (ni pedire) hasta que no termine con esta y vaya mas avanzada en la de Play Dates.

A lo largo de esta semana intentare actualizar las otras dos traducciones, a A Life Lived in Dreams solo le queda un capitulo asi que voy a terminar con esa y despues actualizo PD

Este mes de febrero estuvo de locos, asi que no pude contestar ningun review u.u pero aqui dejo la lista de mis chicas lindas que me dejaron comentario! un enorme beso y abrazo para todas:

**Mentxu Masen Cullen,** MiaCarLu**, , **Tata XOXO**, Robmy, lexa0619, **Suiza-love**, Karla Cullen Hale, **Deysi Maria**, Blo, twifanMarie, **jojo10298-somerhalder**, Crazy-Peanut, **Gabriela Cullen**, Javi Cullen Black, **isabella1992vas**, Karina Masen, **Alive to Live a Lie**, Leixandra Aymar,** ElizabethCullenSntz**, BSara Cullen, **amocrepusculo**, TEAM EDWARD**... y claro, tambien a las que nada mas leen, pero animense a dejar review, ¿va? no saben el gusto que le provocan a las autoras (traductora en mi caso) cuando dejan sus opiniones ^^

**Gabriela Cullen: **paso mucho tiempo desde que dejaste tu comentario, pero igua espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu busqueda, y si aun no encuentras, animo! mucho exito en cualesquiera que sean tus planes (:

De momento, es todo lo que tengo que decir

Nos leemos despues!

Besos

Moni (:


	19. Meeting the rents

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 19: Conociendo a los padres**

Las noches pasadas habían sido para mí todo un infierno. Desde que Yaya me metió en la cabeza todas esas ideas sobre un futuro con Bella, no podía dejar de preocuparme. Quiero decir, era algo serio. Al final decidí solo olvidarlo y preocuparme por ello después, cuando el futuro real llegara, cuando nos graduáramos o después.

La verdadera razón por la que decidí dejar las cosas de lado fue por la hermosa criatura que estaba de pie frente a mí. Su piel lucía como si tuviera pequeños diamantes, brillando contra el sol, haciéndola verse más irreal que de costumbre.

Esta mañana había sido despertado por ella. Había estado pronunciando mi nombre, como cualquier otra mañana, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba sobre mí y… brillando. Los rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana golpeaban contra su piel, y sólo me quede viéndola. Era perfecta, de cualquier forma posible, como las pequeñas piezas de cristal que se formaban sobre su piel. Parpadeé un par de veces.

"Edward…" susurro con voz preocupada. Levanté los dedos para tocar con cuidado su rostro. Quería tocar los hermosos diamantes. Su piel era tan suave y fría como siempre, y eso era raro. Bella se rió entre dientes inclinándose hacia mi tacto. "Es raro, ¿verdad?" preguntó con otra risita. Asentí, inseguro sobre mis capacidades de hablar en ese momento.

"Bien, ¡tiempo de levantarse dormilón!" dijo cuando mis cobijas, y ella, estaban repentinamente lejos de mí. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y mire a mí alrededor buscándola. Realmente necesitaba acostumbrarme a eso. Gemí y deje caer la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada. "Edward… recuerda lo que pasó la última vez…" advirtió, lo que me hizo levantarme. Por supuesto que recordaba la última vez, el famoso incidente del 'beso de buenos días'. Se rió por mi respuesta.

"¿Qué hora es, Bella?" pregunté, frotándome los ojos. De repente estaba junto a mí, palmeando suavemente mi espalda. Me acerqué a su frío toque, era suficiente para despertarme.

"En serio Edward, no sé cómo puedes dormir tanto. Es la una de la tarde," dijo con una voz llena de incredulidad. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para verla. ¿Una de la tarde? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué me despierto tan tarde? Oh… probablemente es por dormirme tarde, quiero decir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, después de esa conversación con Yaya sobre el 'futuro'. Me estremecí.

"No sé, supongo que me he estado durmiendo tarde…" me encogí de hombros. Bella me miró con la preocupación escrita en el rostro.

"Edward…" gimió. Sacudí la cabeza, no había necesidad de preocuparla.

"No, Bella, de verdad, estoy bien," le aseguré. Frunció los labios por un momento antes de asentir.

"Bien, entonces, ¿estás listo para el baile de hoy?" Bella se rió entre dientes. Gemí. En un principio no había querido ir. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿las chicas eligen? Pero cuando las chicas comenzaron a invitarme al baile… más que nada unas llamadas Lauren y Jessica, Bella se molestó un poco, y me invitó… públicamente. Quería que la gente supiera que yo era de ella, así que acepté. Quiero decir… ¿cómo me negaba? Hay que ser honestos.

"No, no estoy listo para este tonto baile…" musité. Bella se rió entre dientes.

"Vamos Edward. Todo saldrá bien, y siempre podemos irnos…" sugirió, acercándose a mí. Sonreí y asentí ante su idea. "De acuerdo, ve a vestirte," me indicó, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Bella, ¿A dónde rayos vamos?" pregunté mientras ella me empujaba GENTILMENTE a la puerta del baño.

"Hoy vamos a ir con mis padres," dijo con tranquilidad. Me detuve en seco al igual que Bella. Había estado esperando poder conocer a sus padres, pero ahora estaba nervioso, ellos ya sabían que yo sabía, solamente que… no sabía si estaba listo para conocerlos.

"¿En serio?" pregunté. La emoción estaba presente en mi voz, al igual que la preocupación. Bella asintió, sin mirarme a los ojos. Me imaginaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente estresada, así que sonreí. "Que genial," dije con felicidad. Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. "Me voy a bañar…" le dije. Asintió mientras yo caminaba a la puerta del baño. Hora de conocer a los padres.

¡La casa de Bella era enorme! No sólo enorme, sino ¡GIGANTE! Realmente me sorprendió la primera vez que la vi, era tan espaciosa y luminosa… no sabía qué era lo que esperaba pero no era eso. Bella se había reído de mi reacción y me guió a través de las puertas, donde sus padres nos esperaban. Ya antes había conocido a su padre, pero su madre… era tan hermosa como me esperaba. Nos estaba mirando a Bella y a mí, a nuestras manos unidas, y a como su cuerpo se recargaba contra el mío… todos esos pequeños detalles, sabía que ella los notaba. Ver a la mamá de Bella me hizo recordar a la mía. Se veía tan encantadora y maternal.

"Esme, Carlisle, este es mi Edward," dijo Bella felizmente. Sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba cuando dijo que yo era _su_ Edward, y eso hizo que mi sonrisa creciera más. Esme me sonrió cariñosamente.

"Encantada de conocerte," dijo al final.

"Un gusto conocerla también," respondí.

"Que agradable verte de nuevo, Edward. ¿Cómo está tu padre?" preguntó Carlisle. Me tensé un poco, Bella se dio cuenta y me dio un apretón tranquilizador.

"Está bien," dije a la ligera. No había necesidad de mencionar la situación entre mi padre y yo. "También es agradable verlo de nuevo," agregué. Sonrió.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó Bella mirando alrededor.

"Salieron…" dijo Esme con precaución. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaban cazando. Creo que Esme estaba intentando no asustarme, después de todo… esto debe ser algo inusual para ellos.

"Oh… bien, de acuerdo," dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa. "Edward, ¿te gustaría ver la casa?" sugirió Bella. Asentí y la seguí mientras me llevaba por las escaleras. Sabía que no me iba a dar un tour alrededor de la casa. Subió unos cuantos escalones, llevándonos a una de las muchas habitaciones que había en el pasillo. Suspiro abriendo la puerta. Las paredes eran color beige, y cálidas como color crema o algo parecido. En lugar de una pared en la parte de enfrente, había una enorme ventana que te dejaba ver todos los árboles y los hermosos escenarios de Forks. Luego, en la pared del otro lado de la habitación había una gran cama perfectamente recogida, con un gran edredón y muchas almohadas. Se veía muy cómoda. Había una mesita de noche junto a ella, con un libro abierto encima de ésta. A los pies de la cama había un sofá que se veía muy caro, con patas de color oro y cojines que se veían muy suaves. Los pisos eran de madera y había una alfombra en el centro. También había un espacio con un ropero y un espejo, y un peinador para alistarse. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue la pared llena de libros, desde el suelo hasta el techo, y de lado a lado.

"No es lo que estabas esperando, ¿eh?" preguntó Bella de repente. Sacudí la cabeza. En realidad no era para nada lo que había estado pensando en encontrar aquí. "No hay telarañas… creo," se rió entre dientes. No pude evitar sonreír también.

"¿Para que necesitas una cama, si no duermes?" pregunté de la nada. Bella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No sé… tal vez quería una cama grande para cuando trajera algunos chicos vampiros a casa." Se encogió de hombros caminando para sentarse en el centro de la cama. La miré mal. Esa no era una broma graciosa. "Estoy bromeando, Edward," dijo, rodando los ojos.

"No, está bien, te necesito lejos para cuando lleva a Lauren y Jessica a casa," le regresé. Ahora era ella quien me miraba mal. Me reí. "Estoy bromeando, Bella," dije, regresándole sus palabras. Me frunció el ceño cuando me senté junto a ella. La cama era tan cómoda como me imaginé que sería. Suspire.

"No me agradan Jessica y Lauren," murmuró. Me reí entre dientes, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

"Tampoco te agrada Yaya," declaré. "No muchas chicas te agradan…" concluí con una sonrisa.

"Pues discúlpame por molestarme un poco cuando están así sobre ti…" se encogió de hombros. Oh, ¿ella estaba hablando sobre gente interesada en mí? ¿Es que no se había visto en un espejo recientemente?

"Bella, los chicos se fijan en ti todo el tiempo, y tengo que aguantarlo. Quiero decir, les gustas a todos," dije, apretando el abrazo que tenía en su cuerpo de piedra. Se rió entre dientes recargando la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Pero yo soy tuya para siempre, Edward," dijo con un suspiro. El nudo que tenía en la garganta creció y la preocupación regresó una vez más.

¿Realmente sería capaz de quedarme con Bella para siempre? Ella no podía controlar su sed de sangre 24 horas 7 días por semana, y en poco tiempo yo comenzaría a envejecer. Ella no podía esperar que me quedara de 17 años para siempre. ¿Es que acaso ha pensado ella en esto? Hay otra forma en la cual yo me puedo quedar de 17 años para siempre, y en este punto incluso he comenzado a considerarla, y en verdad no quiero. No quiero pensar en eso. No quiero pensar en ese camino… ¿pero qué otra solución hay? Al parecer, Bella se dio cuenta de mi rigidez.

"¿Edward?" preguntó con preocupación.

"¿Si?" susurré, mi voz se perdía conforme pensaba más y más en las opciones.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó suavemente. Asentí.

"Por supuesto," me encogí de hombros. Frunció los labios pero dejo pasar el tema. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me volviera a preguntar.

"¿Has hablado con tu padre?" preguntó de repente. Gemí. "Edward, tienes que hacerlo," dijo. No sabía porque insistía tanto en esto. No era tan importante. Si, no había hablado con él desde hace un tiempo, ¿y? Eso no significaba que algo anduviera _verdaderamente _mal.

"Bella, no hay necesidad de hablar sobre él," le dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

"Si la hay," dijo con terquedad. Suspiré, no quería pelear con ella.

"Bella, por favor. Ya te dije…" me interrumpió.

"No, Edward, tienes que hablar con él, arreglar las cosas," insistió.

"¡No hay nada que arreglar, Bella!" casi grité.

"¡Edward, si lo hay! ¡Tú no hablas con él, _nunca_, y prácticamente lo odias!" replicó. Quite mi brazo de alrededor de ella.

"No lo odio…" dije en voz baja. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Eso no es lo que parece, Edward," dijo suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez era tiempo de hablar con mi querido padre. Fruncí los labios, mirando a Bella, sus ojos topacio perforaban los míos. No había forma de resistirme a eso.

"Bien," dije con reticencia. Sonrió triunfantemente y me dio un beso en los labios. Me congelé en mi lugar mientras mis ojos se cerraban y mi interior se derretía por su toque. Sus labios se quedaron en los míos por un rato mientras mis dedos se dirigían a su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente como seda bajo mis manos. Era un beso muy casto, pero fue suficiente para volverme loco. Sonrió.

"Edward…" murmuró. Le sonreí. "Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, e ir con tu padre…" dijo tranquilamente. Fruncí el ceño. Era persistente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Alice viene en camino," dijo, tranzando mis labios con sus dedos. Entendí a que se refería cuando dijo el nombre 'Alice'. Estaba entre quedarme y ser obligado a ver cómo le hacían un cambio de imagen a Bella, o ir a hablar con mi padre… sabía que el cambio de imagen haría enojar a Bella, así que decidí ir con mi padre.

"Vamos," dijo Bella, tomando mi mano en la suya. Asentí y la seguí al salir por la puerta. Era momento de ver a mi padre.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están todas? Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana ^^<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad me encantó como se picaron con los comentarios de la cama XD en el siguiente habrá un pequeña plática entre padre-hijo, y por supuesto, el baile… ¿alguien más aquí sospecha que pasara algo más que un simple baile?

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a estas personitas que me dejan sus comentarios:

Bellie-Bells Cullen; jojo10298-somerhalder; jojo10298-somerhalder; Charlotte Masen Cullen; lexa0619; Mentxu Masen Cullen; Robmy; Ana508; yuli09; Rakelita; MiaCarLu; Karina Masen; Aryam Shields Masen; Alive to Live a Lie; Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen; Daniela Coronado; tityscaya; Angel-Moon17; isa28; twifanMarie; ElizabethCullenSntz; TEAM EDWARD; Sharon Cullen; Deysi Maria; Gabriela Cullen; Marie Alexis Masen; Esmeralda; isabella1992vas…

Besos

Moni (:


	20. Dancing in the dark

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 20: Bailando en la oscuridad**

"¿Papá?" pregunté en cuanto mis pies tocaron el piso de mármol del vestíbulo. Me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi padre esperando en lo más profundo de mí que no estuviera presente. Por supuesto, para mi pesar, ahí estaba él sentado, con una mirada de locura en el rostro, y la cabeza recargada sobre las palmas de sus manos, y su escritorio estaba rodeado de montones de hojas.

"¿Papá?" repetí, recargándome contra el marco de la puerta. Su cabeza se levanto de golpe para mirarme, tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos. "Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabas durmiendo," murmuré. Papá sonrió.

"No, no. Qué bueno que me despertaste," dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?" preguntó irguiéndose.

No sabía donde comenzar. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba mal conmigo. Supongo que desde la muerte de mi madre hemos estado distantes. Él ha estado distante. Tal vez ese es el problema. Tal vez es lo que me molesta… de cualquier forma tenía que solucionarlo, Bella me lo pidió.

"Um… papá creo que debemos hablar…" declaré. Señaló una de las sillas con su mano, indicándome que me sentara.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó, se veía intrigado. Me aclaré la garganta tomando asiento.

"Sobre nosotros papá… nosotros no…" me detuve, inseguro de cómo expresarme. Mi padre se rió entre dientes.

"¿Encajamos?" terminó por mí. Asentí inquieto. No sabía en qué dirección llevar la conversación. "Si, me he dado cuenta… es solo que no sé qué decir." Se encogió de hombros.

"Papá, ese es el asunto, nunca dices nada. No formas parte de mi vida, es cómo si desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra," dije un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Mi padre colgó la cabeza con un profundo suspiro.

"Edward, no me dejas entrar en tu vida," declaró. No sabía que responder a eso, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo honesto.

"Pues, tal vez debamos ponernos al corriente… pasar tiempo juntos, como cuando era pequeño," sugerí. Mi padre sonrió ligeramente.

"Me encantaría," dijo suavemente. Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros. Supongo que con eso ya me he encargado de las cosas. "Hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo, cuando en realidad hemos estado a solo un pie de distancia el uno del otro," hizo notar mi padre con una sonrisa. Me reí entre dientes.

"Sé a lo que te refieres." Sacudí la cabeza. "Supongo que desde que pasó lo de mamá, tú sólo te fuiste… pero en realidad no lo hiciste…" me detuve ante la dirección en que se estaba yendo la conversación. Mi padre me miró con ojos tristes.

"Lo sé," me dijo simplemente. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos antes de que mi padre hablara de nuevo. "Dime, ¿Qué te convenció de venir a hablar conmigo?" preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. Baje la mirada ligeramente.

"Bella…" murmuré, esperando que no me escuchara. Para mi sorpresa mi padre se rió.

"Pensé que eso nunca sucedería." Sonrió todavía riéndose. Baje la vista a mis pies.

"Sí, bueno… si," dije, realmente no estaba seguro de que más decir. Mi padre sacudió la cabeza, todavía temblando de risa.

"Edward, ve a alistarte. Sé que tienes un baile," dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Lo miré con los labios fruncidos. ¿Cómo sabía eso? "El doctor Cullen tiene una hija muy interesante… parece una pequeña hada…" mi padre respondió a mi pregunta mental. Asentí comprendiendo lo que decía y me levanté para ir a mi habitación.

Bueno, al menos ya había terminado con eso. Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, más rápido también… ahora el _baile_.

"Bella…" dije cuando presionó mas fuerte mi rodilla. Me miró disculpándose y miró por la ventana con ansiedad. La luz de la luna brillaba contra su pálida piel.

Cuando salió hoy de su casa, mi mandíbula prácticamente se rompió. La sensación de que se me hacía agua la boca fue remplazada por una completa sequedad, mientras mi rostro palidecía. ¿Cómo era posible para alguien ser tan… preciosa? Estaba usando un simple vestido color beige, cremoso y sedoso contra su piel. Era de tirantes con un profundo escote en V y flotaba suavemente contra su cuerpo, llevaba un lazo con un moño negro justo debajo de su pecho. Se veía recién salida de una pintura de alguna Diosa griega.

Ahora íbamos camino a la escuela, desde que recogí a Bella algo había estado mal… ella estaba ansiosa, y cautelosa… comenzaba a preocuparme.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" pregunté cuando finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento.

"Edward, estoy bien," me aseguró, pero sus ojos todavía no me convencían. Algo estaba mal.

"Bella…" me quejé. Sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió, una de sus sonrisas demasiado-deslumbrantes-para-su-propio-bien. No podía resistirme a eso y suspire abriendo mi puerta, yendo a abrir la suya. Sorprendentemente, me dejo hacerlo.

"Gracias." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su fría mano ponía sobre la mía. Le sonreí y la lleve adentro. Cuando llegamos, adentro había globo, mesas, luces, comida, música y un DJ. Bella bufó. "Es sólo un baile de Bienvenida, ni siquiera es la graduación," dijo, rodando los ojos. Me reí de eso, lo que le causo una sonrisa.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Millie y a Dougie bailando en su propio mundo, mientras Billy se movía con Jessica. Lauren estaba bailando con Tyler, pero cuando me vio de pie ahí con Bella me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Me estremecí a la vez que Bella gruñía junto a mí. Me reí y la lleve a la pista de baile.

"Muy bien, señorita Cullen, vamos a ver sus movimientos," dije, envolviendo su cintura con mis manos. Se rió presionando su cuerpo duro y frío contra el mío. Me hacía sentir un poco molesto que mi novia fuera mucho más fuerte que yo, pero cuando la vi a sus ojos topacio, hizo que la sensación se desvaneciera y deje que mis pies nos guiaran a través de la pista de baile. Ella tenía razón. No se daba a sí misma el crédito suficiente. Su porte y gracia sobresalían en la pista de baile.

Todavía no había visto a ninguno de los Cullen aquí, pero en realidad no los había estado buscando. Sólo tenía ojos para Bella.

"Vaya, señor Masen, sí que sabe como bailar," me felicitó. Le sonreí mientras la empujaba hacía abajo. Se rió cuando incliné mi cabeza y la besé en los labios. Sonrió felizmente, regresándome el beso, pero a mitad de éste, se congeló. Yo también me quede congelado en respuesta a su repentino cambio. Me separé, poniéndonos en una posición erguida.

"¿Bella?" pregunté confundido.

"Edward, espera," dijo, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que significaba eso. Ella estaba 'viendo' algo o a alguien. Me quede de pie ahí torpemente.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Emmett o Alice? ¿Será que Rosalie atacó mi habitación? ¿Incendió algo?

Ante la repentina posibilidad mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mi respiración se hizo más lenta. ¿Es que Rosalie me odia _tanto_? Bella finalmente abrió los ojos.

"Edward," comenzó. La miré con ansiedad. ¿Qué pasó? "Edward, necesito que te quedes aquí con Dougie y los demás. Por favor, te ruego que no, te repito, _no _me sigas," pidió. La miré confundido.

"Bella, acabamos de llegar," dije. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

"Lo sé. Lo siento. Edward por favor, hazme caso esta vez," me rogó. Sacudí la cabeza. No había una maldita forma en que la dejara irse si no me decía que estaba pasando.

"Bella, ¿Qué está pasando?" demandé. Ella miró hacia la puerta, donde pude ver la pequeña figura de Alice aparecer a través de ella.

"Edward, escúchame. Tengo que irme. Tenemos ciertas… visitas. No son malos, sólo están por el área. Nosotros, como aquelarre de Forks, declaramos este como nuestro territorio, y no queremos que suceda ningún… _accidente_," se estremeció ante la palabra. "Sólo tenemos que recibirlos," explicó Bella. Sacudí la cabeza.

¿Había otros de su especie aquí? No había manera en que la dejara irse. ¿Y si resultaba lastimada? Bueno, en realidad la probabilidad de que eso pase con Emmett y los otros era algo nulo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Bella puede cuidarse a sí misma. Finalmente suspiré, estando de acuerdo.

"Bien," murmuré. Sonrió.

"Gracias," dijo, dándome un beso rápido pero firme. "Quédate aquí," me advirtió corriendo hacia la puerta.

La adrenalina en mis venas no se desvaneció. Estaba asustado y sin esperanza. ¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿Y si no lo hacía? Sacudí la cabeza sentándome en una silla. Hora de esperar.

**Bella POV**

Sentí mis músculos enrollarse como un resorte cuando llegue pisándole los talones a Alice, corriendo detrás de ella que guiaba el camino hacia Carlisle. No fue correcto el haber dejado a Edward ahí.

Mi corazón muerto revoloteo ante su nombre. Nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie. Estaba tan mal. La forma en que mi garganta ardía por su sangre cuando estaba cerca de mí, era inquietante. No podía evitarlo, el deseo por su sangre, y por… él. Toda la situación en general.

Él no aceptaba muy bien el concepto de peligro cuando yo estaba involucrada. Eso era lo que me preocupaba. No comprendía la fuerza que fluía por mi cuerpo, y el poder que tenía en mí. No comprendía el veneno que fluía libremente en mi boca como la saliva fluía en la suya.

No entendía el efecto que tenía en mí, tanto en mis instintos humanos como en los inmortales. No entendía el punto. Me ha visto golpear cosas, y he corrido con él en mis brazos, pero todavía no me había visto de verdad. Eso era lo que me molestaba, lo que me preocupaba.

Puede que después de todo lo pierda, cuando se dé cuenta de que de verdad soy algo a lo que debe temer. No me disgusta lo que somos. Sé lo que soy y lo acepto hasta cierto punto. No quiero que él crea que soy una chica normal porque en realidad ni siquiera soy mujer. Soy de sexo femenino, pero una mujer es un humano de especie femenino, lo cual es algo que no es aceptable tratándose de mí.

No podría perdonarme si llegara a lastimarlo. Pero al pensar en la sangre que corre bajo esa suave piel suya… me hacía agua la boca.

No sabía que podría enamorarme de un humano. Si semanas atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que existía esa posibilidad, me hubiera reído en su cara. Pero esta esa posibilidad. Y pasó, me pasó a mí.

"Bella, ¿Dónde están?" la voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Alice frunció el ceño.

"¡Bella! ¿Dónde están ahora?" casi grito. En ese momento le entendí y me detuve, cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme. Detrás de mis parpados oscuros, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse, empañando mi visión. Los deje entrar en mi mente, al igual que se ojea una revista. Finalmente la imagen se estabilizó, y pude verlos a la perfección. Estaban de camino al claro. Abrí los ojos.

"Van de camino al claro," le dije a Alice. Asintió y seguimos corriendo.

"¿De verdad dejaste a Edward allá?" preguntó con una sonrisita. La miré mal. "Sabes que va a ser uno de nosotros," dijo tranquilamente. Me detuve y me quede viéndola.

"¡No digas eso, Alice!" dije con fiereza. Me miro sin perturbarse.

"Bella, no puedes huir del destino. Lo ve todo el tiempo. Él va a ser uno de nosotros, y sabes que estás contenta por eso. No actúes como si no hubieras pensado en el futuro. ¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás con él para siempre mientras tú tienes diecisiete y él envejece? ¿Él será tu amante viejo y rico? ¡Bella, eso no va a pasar! ¡Tienes diecisiete! Si llega a cumplir los veintiuno, estaría rompiendo las leyes." Alice frunció el ceño. Yo baje la vista, tenía miedo de admitir que ella estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Desde cuándo nos preocupamos por las leyes?" murmuré. Alice suspiro.

"Bella," comenzó pero la corte.

"Alice, ¿es que acaso crees que él querrá ser uno de nosotros? ¿Y si le repugna la idea? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo perderé? ¿Has pensado en _eso_, Alice? ¿Eh?" le grité a la cara, el enojo fluía libremente en mis venas. Realmente prefería tener a Edward como mi amante viejo y rico que perderlo. Y la verdad… si quiera transformarlo, para mí. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería, aunque parte de mí, la egoísta, sabía que si él me pedía que lo transformara, lo haría. Probablemente, sin si quiera arrepentirme.

Pero mientras escuchaba la explicación, la verdad de mis propias palabras, sentí que mi corazón dolía. La sola idea de perder a Edward, hacía que mi corazón muerto se apretara. Sería mucho dolor si alguna vez lo dejo ir…

Alice me miró con simpatía, sintiendo pena por mi situación.

"Lo siento, Bella, no lo pensé de esa manera… supongo que debí hacerlo. Tienes razón. Tal vez deberíamos…" bajo la vista, insegura de cómo seguir. "Esperemos a ver como terminan las cosas. Justo ahora tenemos que lidiar con esos tres nómadas," sugirió Alice. Asentí.

"Alice, será solo la bienvenida, y después se irán, ¿cierto?" pregunté, pensando en Edward. No creí que me dejara protegerlo, sobre todo por su estilo de 'yo soy el hombre tú la mujer' y su caballerosidad, no creí ser capaz de tirar el primero golpe sin que Edward intentara salvarme. Esperaba con muchas ansias que esos tres nómadas se fueran para poder pasar el resto de la noche con Edward. Incluso estaba planeando una salida para mañana. Alice dijo que habría una tormenta perfecta, y eso significaba que era hora de béisbol. Tal vez más tarde pregunte si podemos jugar mañana. Me encantaría ver la reacción de Edward.

"Sí. Se irán inmediatamente," me aseguró Alice. Asentí con un suspiro de alivio. Edward estaría bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de lado esa sensación intuitiva, diciéndome que algo iba a salir horriblemente mal mañana. Sacudí la cabeza dejando eso de lado.

"Vamos." Con eso, corrimos hacia nuestro destino.

* * *

><p>Chicas, vengo rapidito a dejarles el capitulo, lo adelante porque este fin de semana no voy a tener tiempo.<p>

También para invitarlas a leer los nuevos OS que traduje **Bad Girlfriend **(para aquellas que les gusta leer un buen lemmon) y **Forever Changed **(si amas al oso Emmett tanto como yo y te gustaría conocer cómo ve él la relación de Edward&Bella)

Gracias por sus 23 reviews y por leer! Oh, y recuerden, yo NO soy escritora, sólo traduzco, nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, aparte, claro, del mérito de la traducción n.n

Besos

Moni (:


	21. Baseball for Vampires Cullens vs Nomads

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 21: Baseball para Vampiros, Cullen vs Nómadas**

"¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Es la única manera! ¿Quieres que traiga a Emmett?" preguntó Bella, batiendo las pestañas. Sentí que mi respiración se detenía ante la imagen. Sonrió. "¿Entonces?"

Pensé en eso. Las opciones eran muy simples, Bella me cargaba en sus brazos, y corría conmigo, con cuidado y amorosamente, o Emmett me lanzaba sobre su hombro, corría, y me hacía vomitar sólo para reírse de mis rasgos humanos… elijo a Emmett.

"Bella…" comencé a quejarme. Sacudió la cabeza.

La verdad sea dicha, era demasiado terco para dejar que mi propia _novia_ me estuviera cargando. Quiero decir, ¡en serio! Eso me hacía un tremendo debilucho. Aunque, Bella podía cargar un carro con una mano… ugh.

"Vamos. No podemos llegar tarde, y si no eliges ahora, te cargaré y saldré corriendo," advirtió. La miré sin poder creérmelo.

"De todas formas me vas a cargar," la acusé. Sonrió.

"Sí. Así que trágate tu orgullo y acéptalo, o te forzaré y tendrás que admitir la derrota," dijo triunfantemente. Rodé los ojos.

"Bien. Te dejaré hacerlo," suspire. Sonrió antes de correr hacía mi lado, en un parpadeo estaba en sus brazos y mis ojos cerrados fuertemente, sintiendo cómo pasa el viento a mi alrededor, y como se difuminaban los diferentes colores.

El baile había sido ayer. Bella apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que Lauren y Jessica me sacaran a bailar. Fue todo un alivio, por decir lo menos. Bella había ido a casa conmigo, y todo el tiempo evadió cualquier conversación que tuviera que ver con los eventos pasados. Realmente no sabía que estaba pasando, y decidí no preguntar… hasta que me estaba quedando dormido.

"Edward, no es nada," había dicho,

"Bella, me dejaste en el baile, tiene que pasar algo," la contradije. Suspiró hasta que finalmente admitió que había unos vampiros nuevos… ya sabes, lo normal. Decidí quedarme dormido después de eso, y no volver a sacar el tema a relucir.

"Llegamos," dijo cuando el viento se detuvo de manera abrupta. Abrí los ojos viendo que por fin habíamos llegado. El claro era enorme, lleno de pasto, y todos estaban allí, alejados por millas entre sí. Estaba interesado en ver exactamente cómo funcionaba esto. Quería ver como jugarían.

"¿Estás listo para ser sorprendido?" preguntó Bella, apretando su agarre en mi mano. Le sonreí.

"Sí, quiero ver exactamente cómo juegan baseball los vampiros," me reí. Me sonrió antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Suspiré con felicidad antes de seguir avanzando. Rosalie miró mal a Bella, antes de mirarme mal a mí. Nos dio la espalda y se fue zumbando a la posición de lanzador. Suspiré.

"Voy a jugar, puedes sentarte junto a Esme en la roca," sugirió Bella. Asentí antes de inclinarme para darle un cuidadoso besito. Sonrió contra mis labios y después, en un segundo, se había ido, y en su lugar era Esme quién estaba junto a mí.

Miré cómo Bella se preparaba, corriendo de un lado a otro. De repente, Alice asintió y todos asumieron sus posiciones.

"Vamos, querido," me dijo Esme. Le sonreí y la seguí a la roca. Nos sentamos, y ella se acerco vacilantemente a mí, ya que la roca ofrecía un espacio muy limitado. Es como si tuviera miedo de que yo sintiera repulsión. Pero estaba acostumbrado, y en realidad lo encontraba confortante… algo normal.

"¿Por qué necesitan los truenos?" pregunté. Justo entonces un trueno hizo sonar su presencia, y Rosalie lanzó la pelota, dejando que Bella la golpeara. La pelota iba tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera ahí, y la forma en que se movió su cuerpo… se veía más cómo un baile que cómo un juego. El sonido que la pelota y el bate hicieron cuando se tocaron explicó el porqué necesitaban truenos. Para llamar menos la atención. Miré a Bella con admiración, mi mandíbula probablemente estaba por el suelo. Escuché a Esme reírse junto a mí.

"Ella es una maravilla, ¿eh?" preguntó Esme. Asentí, inseguro de que decirle a la madre de mi novia. "Siempre es un placer tenerla cerca… por muchos años ella camino tan sola sin una pareja… por eso estoy muy feliz de que te haya encontrado." Dijo Esme girándose hacia mí. Sonreí aliviado por su cumplido.

"Ella parece ser feliz," notó. Sonreí.

"Espero hacerla feliz," me encogí de hombros, mirándola. Sentí como mis ojos intentaban seguir todos sus movimientos. La miré correr pasando a Emmett, él la tiró al suelo, pero ella se movió en el aire, cómo un salto, saltando más allá de donde estaba él, cada momento que pasaba la hacía parecerse más y más a una bailarina.

"La amas," declaró Esme. Giré la cabeza para verla.

"Por supuesto," dije con seriedad. "Siento cómo que debería estar grabado en mi frente… quiero decir, ¿es tan obvio?" bromeé. Ella se rió conmigo.

"Sí, debería estar escrito en tu frente," bromeó. "Aunque es algo bueno."

"Siempre y cuando ella me quiera… aquí estaré," declaré. Los ojos de Esme se suavizaron mientras sonreía. Le regresé la sonrisa antes de volver mi atención a Bella.

"¡Fuera!" gritó Esme de repente. No sabía de que estaba hablando porqué no podía ver donde estaban los demás.

De repente, Bella estaba frente a mí, poniendo sus manitas heladas en mis muslos.

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó, la emoción en sus ojos. Sonreí.

"Nunca volveré a ir a otro aburrido juego de baseball," bromeé. Se rió libremente, haciendo que los ojos de Esme brillaran. Me dio otro besito antes de regresar al campo de juego. La miré irse.

"¡Cambio!" gritó Esme cuando Rosalie se acercaba para batear. Agarró el bate con firmeza en sus manos, y miré como Jasper se preparaba para lanzar.

La bola salió con rapidez de nuevo. Demasiado rápido, y Rosalie la golpeó con el bate, de nuevo de manera rápida. Suspiré. Esto me estaba lastimando los ojos.

Emmett se rió cuando golpeó la bola con su bate, haciendo que golpeara la bola con demasiada fuerza. De nuevo, la pelota pareció desaparecer mientras Alice volaba detrás de ella. Su normal contoneo bailarín se convirtió en un fiero baile. Miré asombrado como Bella corría a la base, Emmett también iba corriendo. Era algo demasiado raro de presenciar. De cómo cambiaba de un tranquilo paseo a algo feroz. Me guiñó un ojo cuando se detuvo frente a mí por un momento.

Le sonreí antes de que regresara corriendo a su lugar.

"¡Deja de coquetear, Bella!" se quejó Emmett. Ella rodó los ojos.

Los miré mientras seguían jugando, Rosalie era más ruda de lo que pensaba. De igual forma para Carlisle. Su usual tranquilo caminar se hizo tan fiero cómo el del resto. Se veía tan libre… quería intentarlo. En lugar de ser cargado, quería ser yo quién cargaba. Preguntándome que se sentiría…

De repente, justo cuando Alice estaba a punto de atrapar la pelota, su cabeza se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Bella dejara de correr y que levantara la vista también. Ambas se quedaron en blanco, y Esme se congeló junto a mí. Miré a mi alrededor confundido cuando el rostro de Bella se lleno de un horror repentino y ella cambio su atención a mí. Todos miraron en mi dirección también.

"¡Creí que habías dicho que se irían!" Bella le siseó a Alice. Alice sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Estaban yéndose! ¡Nos escucharon jugar!" gritó Alice. De repente caí en la cuenta.

Los visitantes… estaban viniendo aquí… ahora… a donde estaba yo. Tragué en seco haciendo que Bella se apresurara a llegar a mi lado.

"¿No puedes llevarte a Edward contigo, Bella?" preguntó Esme. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"De cualquier manera nos encontraríamos con ellos. Sólo tenemos dos minutos," explicó. Todos se tensaron.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Jasper.

"Tal vez podamos hablar con ellos de nuevo. El líder fue muy amable," sugirió Carlisle. Emmett bufó.

"¡O podríamos patearles el trasero y terminar con esto!" contradijo. Todo el tiempo yo sólo me quede sentado ahí. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si lastimaban a Bella? Respire lenta y profundamente mientras todos corrían alrededor del claro por un momento.

"¡Bella, ya vienen!" siseó Alice. Bella asintió antes de correr hacia mí. Parpadeé mientras mis ojos se reorientaban y tome nota de su hermoso rostro. Vaya. _Preciosa_.

"Edward, sé que tal vez peso mucho pero por favor, no te muevas," pidió. La miré confundido. Respondió mi pregunta no hablada sentándose justo en mi regazo.

"30 segundos," siseó Alice. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Bella se giró para mirarme por un momento antes de jugar rápidamente con mi cabello. Agarro mis brazos envolviéndolos alrededor de su cintura. "Eso está bien," dijo Alice.

"Edward, por favor, no te pongas nervioso. Intenta controlar el latido de tu corazón. Te lo ruego. Oh, y otra cosa, mantén la vista abajo lo más que puedas. Son de un verde demasiado brillante, se darán cuenta… y toma respiraciones uniformes… relájate… y-" pero se congeló en la mitad de la frase, su mirada fue hacia el otro lado del claro, cómo a una milla o dos de distancia… realmente no podía identificarlo por el momento.

Deje de respirar por completo, sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba. Bella agarro mi mano, intentando tranquilizarme. Todavía estaba completamente perdido sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"Bienvenidos," dijo Carlisle. Fue entonces cuando los vi. Los tres aparecieron. Dos hombres y una mujer. Todos se veían salvajes, y con brillantes ojos rojos, mandando escalofríos por mi espalda. Bella apretó mi mano. Esos eran los visitantes. Uno de los hombres era rubio y llevaba el cabello en una coleta, el otro llevaba rastas y la mujer tenía el cabello rojizo. Me quede viéndolos pero baje la vista rápidamente intentando tranquilizarme y no hacer contacto visual como Bella me había dicho.

"Carlisle." El líder habló con un acento francés.

"Laurent, James, Victoria… es agradable verlos de nuevo," dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad, pero todos sabíamos que tranquilidad era lo último que sentía.

"Nos dirigíamos a casa cuando los escuchamos jugar," dijo el que se llamaba Laurent. Tenía muchas ganas de levantar la vista, pero me contuve, siguiendo el buen juicio de Bella.

"Ah, sí, cómo pueden ver acabamos de terminar. ¿Van a continuar su camino a casa? ¿O vendrán con nosotros?" preguntó Carlisle. Bella mantenía sus fieros ojos en ellos por lo que podía ver. A penas podía distinguirlo al estar viendo a su hombro. Todo lo que sabía era que Emmett y Jasper estaban enfrente de pie junto a Carlisle, y Esme y Rosalie estaban de pie a un par de millas atrás de ellos, Alice justo detrás de ellas, y luego Bella y yo en la roca.

"Sí, de hecho, íbamos a cazar en Seattle," dijo Laurent. Entonces todo encajó. Ahora sabía por qué estaban tan aprensivos sobre toda la situación. Ellos no eran vampiros vegetarianos… comían humanos. El rojo lo decía todo. Y cómo una palabra mágica, levanté la vista encontrándome con los ojos rojos de James. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y quería tanto apartar la vista. Podía ver el asesino en su mirada, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, probablemente dándose cuenta de que significaba el verde de los míos. Yo era humano.

Escuché a Bella jadear mientras yo temblaba al ver los ojos de él. Súbitamente, Bella gruñó apartándose de un salto de mí, poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Bella, no!" siseé agarrando su brazo. Se giró para verme antes de dedicarle una mirada helada a James.

"Es humano," dijo Laurent de repente. Todos se giraron para verme, incluso la chica salvaje cómo gato.

"Sí, y está con nosotros," dijo Carlisle. Laurent lo miró sorprendido.

"Pero… pero…" Laurent tartamudeó. "¡Él sabe! ¡Debe saberlo!"

"Sí, lo sabe," dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad, pero podía ver el ambiente tenso que tenían todos. Sentí olas de tranquilidad golpear mi sistema y supe que era Jasper.

"Sabes que va contra las reglas. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" preguntó Laurent lanzándome miradas. Todo el tiempo sostuve el fuerte y duro brazo de Bella, alejando mi vista del rubio llamado James.

Estaba en un punto donde mi corazón no podía calmarse, y ni siquiera podía registrar lo que estaba pasando.

"No haremos nada," dijo Carlisle.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Laurent. Sentí cómo Bella ponía su mano en la mía, girándose para darme una triste sonrisa preocupada. Miré sus ojos topacios, intentando leer en ellos que estaba mal.

"Porque se aman," James resoplo de repente. Todos nos giramos para verlo, y pude ver como los músculos de Emmett se flexionaban. "Patético," espetó.

"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos," dijo Bella fríamente. Carlisle asintió. Ella no quería esperar para ver qué es lo que tenían que decir. Me agarro, haciéndome caminar de regreso a lo largo del camino junto con Emmett y Alice a nuestro lado. Me sostuve de su mano, mientras ella respiraba profundamente, tranquilizándose. Todo el rato, camine sorprendido, todavía sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Va a seguirnos," dijo Alice de repente, la preocupación era clara en su voz. Bella se giró para verla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella con los ojos como platos.

"La caza ha comenzado."

* * *

><p>Oh, oh, ya se encontraron con los nómadas, ¿Qué pasará? A esta historia tan sólo le quedan dos capítulos, ya está en la recta final. Recuerden, esto es SÓLO Crepúsculo, nada más.<p>

Chicas también quería comentarles una cosa: si no actualizo más seguido créanme que no es por falta de ganas, sino de tiempo. Muchas saben que estoy terminando la preparatoria y a punto de entrar a la universidad (si es que quedo), ya sé que dirán que es mi excusa de siempre pero es la verdad, hay días en que no me da tiempo ni siquiera de prender la laptop, mucho menos de traducir; precisamente esta semana tuve un examen de cálculo que me tuvo estudiando tres días completos, lo que quiero decir es que me disculpen y comprendan que no puedo actualizar más seguido, lo más que puedo prometer es una actualización por semana.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a las que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado:

Tata XOXO; jojo10298-somerhalder; Alive to Live a Lie; Robmy; Karina Masen; JimeBellaCullenSalvatore; Suiza-love; nany87; Gabriela Cullen; twifanMarie; Esmeralda…

Besos

Moni (:


	22. I don't know how but we're safe in Texas

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 22: No sé cómo, pero estamos a salvo en Texas**

**Bella POV**

"¿A qué te refieres con que la caza ha comenzado?" chillé. Esto no puede estar pasando. Puse en peligro a Edward. Es mi culpa. Todo esto lo cause yo. ¿Por qué lo lleve? ¿No se suponía que ellos ya se habían ido?

Mi mente revisó diferentes posibilidades y formas de esconder a Edward, todo en segundos. Al final miré a Alice. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos mientras Emmett desaparecía dentro del bosque.

"Perdóname. Lo siento mucho, Edward," le susurré. Se veía pálido, sus ojos estaban agrandados, mientras la conmoción comenzaba a filtrarse en él. Ni siquiera podía sentir la opresión en mi garganta. Estaba demasiado llena de miedo y preocupación para sentir el doloroso ardor. Le ofrecí mi mano, la calidez me obligaba a acercarme.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Rose todavía están con ellos," dijo Emmett, saliendo de los arbustos. Podía escuchar sus voces. Eran susurros bajos y rápidos. Sacudí la cabeza mientras cargaba a Edward al estilo novia y salía corriendo. Alice y Emmett nos siguieron rápidamente una vez Alice salió de su visión.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer. ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando alguien anda tras el amor de tu vida? Tal vez podríamos luchar contra ellos. Respire profundamente, algo que nunca antes había necesitado hacer. Me detuve justo frente al Jeep, bajando a Edward.

"Bella, ¿qué va a pasar?" su suave voz estaba dura. ¡Ni siquiera estaba asustado! Miré sus ojos, confortándome con el hecho de que había preocupación en ellos. Al menos estaba preocupado por su propia vida. Dios. Tenía algo de sentido común.

"No sé, Edward. No te preocupes. Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte," prometí, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla. Bufó antes de poner su mano sobre la mía.

"Estoy preocupado por ti," dijo, haciendo que mis ojos se agrandaran por un segundo. "¿Qué es lo que él quiere? Se lo daré, siempre y cuando te deje en paz," dijo Edward con determinación. Cerré los ojos, quitando la mano de su mejilla.

"Edward Anthony Masen," dije con voz lenta, amenazadora. "Esto no es sobre mí," dije finalmente, abriendo los ojos. "Él te quiere a ti, Edward… es decir, quiere tu sangre," dije, mis propios labios temblaron ante la idea.

"Oh." La comprensión golpeó su rostro, y al final pude ver el miedo en sus ojos.

"No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, Bella, pero James comenzará la caza en cualquier momento," siseó Emmett. Levanté la cabeza de golpe hacia él.

"¡Lo sé!" grité.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Emmett.

"No va a detenerse hasta que consiga lo que quiere," dijo de repente Alice. "Tendremos que matarlo."

**Edward POV**

No sabía que pensar de eso. Tenía muchísimo miedo. Eso era todo. Sabía que comenzar esta relación con Bella iba a ser difícil. Pero no me importaba. La amo. Pero al mismo tiempo, son momentos como este en los que me preguntó porque tengo que ser tan idiota. Bella podría salir herida, sólo por salvar mi vida.

"Chicos, deberíamos irnos," dijo Bella de repente. Sus ojos se centraron de nuevo, sólo para ser llenados de miedo. "¡Corran!" gritó, agarrándome a la fuerza y corriendo al Jeep. Estuve atado de forma inmediata.

"¿Qué pasa?" grité. Emmett estaba sentado enfrente junto a Bella, quién encendió el motor y aceleraba a una velocidad que nunca la había visto alcanzar. Alice estaba junto a mí, susurrando algo por teléfono. Todo se sentía tan surrealista. Pasaba demasiado rápido, justo frente a mis ojos.

"¡Bella!" grité otra vez.

"¡Edward, él no se va a detener!" gritó de regreso, mirándome mal. "¡Nos van a perseguir! No es él el que te quiere. ¡Es su novia! Ella te quiere, Edward. ¡Él está en esto por ella!" gritó Bella. Escuché que un gruñido se escapaba de Emmett. "¡Les hicimos esté juego más interesante! Los vi. Estaban corriendo. Laurent se fue, ¡pero ellos se quedaron! ¡La escuché, Edward!" gritó Bella histérica. Tragué en seco, sentía con fuerza el miedo en mi estómago, haciéndome sentir que tenía el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunté. Bella golpeó la ventana, el vidrio se quebró.

"¡Bella!" gritó Emmett. "¡Éste es mi carro!"

"Lo siento," dijo simplemente. Tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia enfrente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Alice levantó la vista, colgando el teléfono.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a casa. Llevarlo a que tome sus cosas," comenzó a decir. Luego, comenzó a hablar rápido, en voz baja, para que yo no pudiera escucharla. Me sentí enojado. Tenía tanto derecho como ellos a saber. También mi vida estaba involucrada. Miré por la ventana. Esto no podía se real. ¿Qué querían ellos de mí? ¿Por qué a mí? "Edward," escuché que Alice me llamaba. Giré la cabeza para verla.

"¿Qué?"

"Irás a casa y recogerás tus cosas. Déjanos el resto a nosotros," dijo Alice. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y mirar a Bella, sus ojos concentrados en la carretera. Suspiré, los nervios estaban acabando con mi estómago.

…

"Si algo te pasara…" comenzó a decir Bella mientras yo metía mis cosas a una maleta. Ella fue más rápida, y en un segundo la bolsa estuvo cerrada. "Vamos a Alaska," dijo. Eso hizo que mi cabeza se levantara de golpe. ¿Qué? "Te lo explicaré en el carro. Vamos." Con eso estuve en el carro en poco tiempo.

Mi padre estaba en una convención en Seattle, y se iría pronto a New York, creo que mañana temprano. Alice me aseguró que él estaría bien. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, y apenas podía hablar. Todo lo que podía pensar era en mí intentando lucha contra algo que me podía aplastar en segundos.

"Edward, escúchame." La voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. "Te vas a ir a Alaska con nosotros. Ahí nos esconderemos por un tiempo, hasta que podamos planear algo. Nuestros amigos de allá también te protegerán," me aseguró.

"¿Tú estarás bien?" Era la única cosa que podía pensar y decir. Sus ojos se suavizaron. Estaba sentada junto a mí, Emmett y Alice iban al frente.

"Todo estará bien, Edward. No te preocupes por mí," dijo. Con eso, puso sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Fue difícil, casi como un adiós, sólo en caso. También fue alentador. No quería que esto fuera el final, pero teníamos tan poco tiempo.

"Te amo." Susurré contra sus labios. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello, sus besos se hicieron tan fuertes que casi me lastiman. Me dio un par de besitos más antes de soltarme.

-:-

Fue la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana la que finalmente pudo despertarme. Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por mi cabeza, a la vez que todos los recuerdos me llenaban. Gemí, moviéndome a un lado.

No sabía dónde estaba con exactitud, pero estaba seguro que una cómoda cama estaba involucrada. Me levante recargándome sobre los codos, viendo lo que tenía frente a mí. Era una habitación de hotel. Suspiré, frotándome el rostro con una mano. Anoche hubo un gran cambio de planes, y Bella, Alice y yo terminamos tomando otra ruta, sólo que no recuerdo a donde llegamos.

Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett estaban cazando a James mientras que Rosalie y Esme se quedaron para vigilar a Victoria. Aparentemente, James me encontraría y me guardaría hasta que Victoria llegara para darle una mordida a mi carne. Ugh.

Me levanté de la cama, mi primer pensamiento fue Bella. El segundo, _¿dónde rayos estoy?_

"¿Edward?" su voz provino del marco de la puerta. Levanté la vista, de repente ella estaba en mis brazos, los suyos envueltos en mi cintura. La abracé con fuerza, besando su frente.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté. Suspiró.

"Estamos en Texas," sonrió. "Dudo que vayan a encontrarnos aquí." Me froté el cuello torpemente.

"¿Hay noticias nuevas?" pregunté. Ella frunció el ceño. Fue entonces cuando me preparé para las malas noticias.

"Emmett y Jasper encontraron el rastro de James… pero lo perdieron," dijo, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Justo entonces supe que había más. Y sólo pude asumir lo peor.

"Que…" me detuve. Incapaz de detener mi oración.

"Edward, nada pasó," dijo rápidamente, poniendo sus frías manos en mi rostro. "Es sólo que…" suspiró apartando la mirada. "Esme y Rosalie encontraron el olor de Victoria en tu casa," dijo finalmente. Sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban.

"Oh, dios, ¿mi papá está bien?" pregunté rápidamente. Bella asintió.

"Él se fue antes de que ella llegara," me aseguró. Suspiré, dejándome caer sobre el colchón. "Edward, lo siento mucho," dijo, sentándose junto a mí.

No quería que ella pidiera perdón. En el momento en que nos besamos, supe que existía esta posibilidad. Sería difícil, pero se suponía que al final valdría la pena. Esto nunca iba a ser fácil, y mientras más avanzáramos más difícil iba a ser. Tal vez esta sea una buena forma de prepararme.

"Es sólo que está pasando tan rápido…" dije casi sin aliento. Ella asintió, acariciándome la espalda.

"Lo sé… lo siento," dijo suavemente.

"¿Podrías dejar de disculparte?" espeté, alejándome de su alcance. Se me quedo viendo con sus enormes ojos topacio. Hice una mueca, dándome cuenta de la dureza de mi voz, y aleje la mirada, poniendo las manos en mi cabeza, pasando los dedos por mi cabello.

"Edward, yo –" la interrumpí.

"Bella, esto estaba destinado a suceder," le dije. Ella bajo la vista. "Por favor… sólo no te culpes a ti," pedí. Finalmente suspiró, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. Me acerque para sentarme junto a ella, poniendo mi brazo a su alrededor. "¿Podemos sólo disfrutar esto mientras podamos?" pregunté. Ella asintió, moviéndose hacia adelante para dejar un beso en mis labios.

Fue un beso casto, rápido y dulce. Ella se alejó con una sonrisa.

"Hora de almorzar," cantó.

-:-

Alice se había pasado, comprando prácticamente todo lo que había en el menú. Pero no me queje. Estaba hambriento, no había comido desde ayer en la mañana. Después de ese momento, estuvimos haciendo lo que hacíamos todo el día.

Sentarnos y esperar.

No era malo ya que tenía a Bella junto a mí, pero estaba muy nervioso por no tener idea de que rayos estaba pasando. Alice no había tenido ninguna visión, y Bella mantenía un ojo en ellos, asegurándose de que no estaban cerca de nosotros.

No sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo en momentos. La única cosa que me mantenía cuerdo era la fría mano de Bella envuelta en la mía. Me agradaba Esme, Emmett era genial, y Carlisle era tan amable. Todos ellos estaban haciendo esto por mí. No quería que salieran heridos.

Sacudí la cabeza, mirando por la habitación. Todo era tan falso. El ambiente de tranquilidad obviamente era causado por Jasper. Los ojos concentrados de Alice no estaban viendo la televisión, estaba intentando tener una visión. Y Bella no sólo estaba recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella nos estaba consolando a ambos.

Odiaba esto.

-:-

Exactamente tres días y, hasta ahora, la única noticia que hemos tenido de ellos es que están bien, y que Victoria no ha regresado a mi casa. Ahora ya todos habían salido de Forks, y yo estaba desesperado por algunos rayos de sol.

Se estaba haciendo difícil respirar en la habitación con todos los nervios, al final fui capaz de convencer a Bella para dejarnos salir. Era un día raro en Texas porque el sol estaba completamente escondido, el cielo estaba gris, casi negro, y las nubes cubrían cada pulgada. Misterioso.

Camine por la calle, mirando al cielo cada pocos segundos mientras la mano de Bella apretaba la mía. Baje la vista para sonreírle pero la regrese al cielo de nuevo, luego de regreso a la calle. Alice estaba cerca de nosotros, su cuerpo se agachaba mirando su celular cada pocos minutos. Creerías que una psíquica no necesitaría revisar. Jasper la seguía de cerca.

"¿Qué vas a querer?" preguntó Bella, negándose a soltarme la mano. Me encogí de hombros, estaba feliz sólo por salir de nuevo.

"Honestamente, cualquier cosa suena bien," admití con una pequeña sonrisa. Me dedico una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y un tranquilizador apretón.

Caminamos por unos minutos más, la gente nos veía, probablemente preguntándose lo que estaría haciendo una familia tan hermosa con un chico normal como yo.

"¿Quieres entrar allí?" le pregunté a Bella cuando nos paramos junto a una tienda que parecía vintage. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras entrábamos.

Era como una tienda de típicos objetos que comprarías como recuerdo de Texas. Bella y yo nos separamos de Alice y Jasper.

"Mira esos sombreros, Edward," se rió Bella. Me reí cuando llegamos junto a los sombreros vaqueros, y a algunos conos que se suponía eran sombreros.

Ella agarró una boina verde lima que estaba al final del pasillo y se la puso, girando y sonriendo. Sonreí viéndola.

"Creo que este sombrero es mejor," dije, lanzándole un sombrero grande en forma de hotdog*. Se rió y lo atrapo sin esfuerzo. Esos reflejos sobrenaturales… demonios.

Se sentía bien relajarse y salir después de esos horribles días en los que habíamos estado encerrados. Me hizo olvidarme por un segundo del peligro.

Bella agarro una bufanda y se la envolvió en el cuello, agarrando unos lentes de sol y otro sombrero. Me reí. Movió su dedo señalándome que me acercara. Me quite de la pared y camine hacia ella. Recargo la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, y levante mis brazos, poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, mis brazos bloqueaban sus movimientos, aunque sabía que ella se podía mover en cualquier momento que quisiera, rompiéndome en el proceso.

Ella sonrió cuando mi cabeza se acercaba a ella. Podía olerla, su esencia estaba en todos lados, empañando mi mente, podía sentir sus suaves labios rozándose contra los míos. Le di un besito rápido y me aleje para ver su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, los topacios estaban llenos de deseo. Deseo que estaba felizmente obligado a satisfacer. Agache la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez presioné los labios con más fuerza. Sus labios inmediatamente se movieron contra los míos, y sus brazos se envolvieron suavemente en mi cuello. Suspiré feliz mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos de forma lenta, mis manos cayeron de la pared cuando mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, aplastándola contra mí.

Nuestros labios se movieron juntos en un baile que conocíamos muy bien, y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando eso pasó.

"Bella, tenemos que irnos," la voz de Alice sonó a través del pasillo. Y gemí alejándome. Los ojos de Bella se veían irritados.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. Alice sostenía con fuerza la mano de Jasper en la suya.

"Nos encontró."

* * *

><p>*En algunos lugares les dicen "perros calientes" pero yo, viviendo en frontera y bajo una gran influencia de EUA, les digo hotdog, traducción literal: <em>perro caliente<em>.

* * *

><p>Hola! Vaya, no puedo creer que éste sea el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. No lo había comprendido totalmente hasta que iba a mitad de la traducción.<p>

No se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo es _muchísimo_ más largo que este, así que estamos cubiertas. Intentaré actualizar el último capítulo para la siguiente semana, quiero terminar primero ésta historia para seguir con la otra que tengo. Esta historia es sólo Crepúsculo, pero cuando la terminé preguntaré a la autora si tiene planes de seguir con el resto de la saga, cualquiera que sea la respuesta se las haré saber en mi otra traducción (Play Dates).

No me gusta poner notas de traductora en el último capítulo (algunas ya lo han vivido conmigo en Our Little Man, A Compendium of Thoughts y 3 plus 3 equals 6) así que aquí me despido yo de esta historia, gracias por su apoyo y la paciencia.

Gracias chicas por los 192 favoritos, las 136 aletas y todos los reviews, tanto si sólo leíste, o si comentaste, ¡gracias!

Espero seguirlas leyendo en mis otras traducciones ^^

Besos y abrazos,

Moni (:


	23. The Final Kiss

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es retroninjachick, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo beteado por Isa Mello Romo, Beta FFAD - ****www . facebook . com**** /messages/ 100003656427814# !/ groups/ FFAddiction/ (sin espacios)**

**¡Gracias Isa! n.n**

**Cualquier duda por MP…**

* * *

><p><strong>El Crepúsculo de Edward<strong>

**Capítulo 23: El último beso**

Un momento puede cambiar tu vida. Un momento es todo lo que se necesita para pasar de felicidad a miedo. Un momento es todo lo que basta para pasar de estar besando apasionadamente a tu novia a querer cagarte en los pantalones. Un momento significa todo.

Y bastó exactamente un momento para que Bella registrara las palabras de Alice y un momento para que me agarrara del brazo, me lanzara sobre su hombro y corriera.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que las figuras cafés y negras que se movían era en realidad el suelo.

—Bella, ¿puedes detenerte? —pregunté lentamente, mareado.

Ella no respondió. Gemí.

—Oh Dios, Bella, detente. Vomitaré sobre ti —dije. La boca de mi estómago se revolvía.

—Hazlo, lo merezco —espetó enfadada consigo misma. A pesar de mi actual estado de miedo y mareos, sentí que mis ojos se suavizaban. Ella se preocupaba demasiado, pero de verdad iba a vomitar.

—Bella, estoy muy incómodo en este momento y odio vomitar así que, ¿podrías detenerte? —pregunté todavía gimiendo. Fue deteniendo sus pasos, al final se detuvo y me dejó sobre el suelo.

Gemí de nuevo y puse la cabeza entre mis piernas. Alice ya estaba junto a mí dándome palmaditas en la espalda y Bella caminaba frente a mí mientras Jasper le acariciaba el hombro.

—Tenemos que huir —dijo Bella.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir Bella? —preguntó Alice. Solo cerré los ojos, el miedo empeoraba las sensaciones de mi estómago.

—No sé —Bella suspiró escondiendo el rostro en las manos.

—Necesitamos matarlo —Jasper habló por primera vez. Bella se detuvo para verlo y solo ante la idea de matar me sentía peor; Bella podría resultar herida.

—No podemos hacerlo solos —dijo Bella y Jasper bufó.

—Somos dos contra uno, además la mujer se fue —le recordó.

—No estoy preocupada por nosotros —dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estoy preocupada por Edward, podría salir lastimado.

—_Tú_ podrías salir lastimada —le recordé con la voz histérica. Me puse de pie, caminando hacia ella y poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. —¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tú podrías lastimarte! No voy a dejar que salgas lastimada. ¿Entiendes lo que me pasaría a mí si resultas lastimada? ¿No lo entiendes?

—Edward, por favor, nosotros no saldremos lastimados —intentó razonar.

—Sí puedes. Ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso y joder Bella, me estoy cagando en los pantalones. Así que, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?, ¿Por mí?, ¿Solo para tranquilizarme?, ¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de preocuparte por mí? —pregunté. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no la lastimaría. Me lastimaría a mí mismo antes de herirla a ella e incluso si pudiera herirla nunca lo haría.

—De acuerdo —suspiró. Dejé caer las manos de su rostro y le di un besito. —Alice, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó mirando a la pequeña duende. Ella me miró por un milisegundo y luego a Bella.

—Lo dejaremos que nos encuentre, luego lo matamos.

-:-

Todo el plan era simple. Carlisle y Emmett venían de regreso para encontrarse con nosotros, llegarían pronto y Rosalie con Esme patrullarían el área para el gran disgusto de Rosalie. Actualmente estábamos en un pequeño hotel en Texas.

Mi padre se había ido a New York y ni James ni su amiga sabían eso. De acuerdo a Carlisle, Lauren había ido a advertirles y para despedirse porque estaba harto de los juegos de James e iba a abandonar al trío.

Con Laurent fuera del camino solo teníamos que preocuparnos de James y Victoria. Nos esconderíamos y yo estaría protegido hasta que ellos llegaran y cuando lo hicieran, dejaríamos que James me atrapara y luego los atacarían.

Según ellos, James todavía no estaba cerca de nosotros así que hasta ahora estábamos bien.

Suena fácil, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal?

Suspiré y mis dedos se envolvieron solos en mi cabello. No había explicación de cómo me sentía en ese momento. Estaba ansioso… nervioso… aterrado… asombrado… furioso… preocupado…

Al final solo era una piscina de emociones. Respiré profundamente cerrando los ojos y en ese momento Bella puso su mano fría en mi hombro.

—Estaremos bien —prometió.

—Necesito un balde.

-:-

Llevábamos esperando exactamente ocho horas y no había podido dormir nada. Sentí que de alguna manera nuestro plan estaba mal organizado porque, quiero decir, piénsalo bien.

Él solo va a venir aquí y ¿lo atacaremos? Se veía demasiado… ¿simple?, ¿perfecto?, ¿rápido?

No sé, pero sabía que yo no era tan ingenuo con todo eso.

Actualmente estaba en el sofá. Las preguntas vagaban por mi cabeza… y repentinamente, una muy importante se hizo presente.

— ¿Cómo va a encontrarnos? —pregunté. Alice me miró rápidamente antes de ver a Jasper.

—Pusimos nuestro aroma en toda la ciudad junto con el tuyo —dijo. Suspiré, tenían todo planeado.

— ¿Cuándo van a llegar Emmett y Carlisle?

—En una hora, deberíamos irnos —dijo Alice, tomando a regañadientes las llaves del carro.

Sacudí la cabeza dejándola caer hacia atrás. Podía sentir los dedos de Bella pasar suavemente por mi cabello.

—Te prometo que estaremos bien —me dijo.

—Bella, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto? —pregunté abriendo de repente los ojos y levantando la cabeza para verla. Pude ver sus labios formar una línea enojada y sus dedos se apretaron en mi cabello antes de que quitara la mano y alejara la vista.

—Porque destruyo todo lo que toco —dijo con furia. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé su rostro entre mis dedos, moviéndola de modo que pudiera verme.

—No, no es así Bella. Tú hiciste que valiera la pena vivir todo este año y espero que puedas seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida —dije.

Me miró violenta y fría, justo a los ojos.

—No envejezco, no puedo darte hijos, me mudo cada par de años. Después del último grado yo me iré y tú también te irás persiguiendo tus propios sueños. No soy buena para ti, Edward.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad, no lo soy y quizás… quizás entre más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor. Tú no estarás involucrado, tu vida no estará en peligro y podrás seguir como un humano normal.

— ¡No quiero ser un humano normal, Bella! —grité de repente y apenas me daba cuenta de que Alice y Jasper se habían ido. —Quiero estar contigo.

—Pero tú quieres seguir siendo humano —declaró.

No respondí.

—Eso es lo que pensé.

—Mira, te amo, siempre lo haré y necesito saber que tú también me amas.

—No seas estúpido. Sabes que te amo.

—Entonces quédate.

—Edward…

—Prométeme que te quedarás.

Ella no respondió.

-:-

—Son difíciles, ¿eh? Quiero decir… las mujeres.

La voz de Jasper sonó en mis oídos cuando entró en la habitación del hotel cerrando la puerta. No lo miré.

—Sí, bueno, al menos tú tienes a Alice para siempre. Ella no puede irse.

—Por supuesto que puede —me contradijo. —Alice siempre puede irse… cuando ella quiera, es libre.

—Pero no lo hará —declaré.

—¿Y crees que Bella lo hará?

Me quedé en silencio.

—Sabes Edward, Bella siempre ha sido la rarita que se queda fuera. Hermosa, desinteresada y comprensiva. En realidad ella nunca… _sintió_ nada. Sabía quién era, qué era y eso era todo. Vivía por nosotros pero realmente nunca tuvo una razón para vivir. Luego llegaste tú… ella no te dejaría incluso aunque quisiera, no podría.

Me quedé callado por unos minutos.

—Sabes, ayer le pedí que me prometiera que se iba a quedar… No lo hizo —. Mi voz era ácida.

—Bella no quería herirte. Piénsalo de esta forma, si estuvieras en su lugar… si fueras tú el chupasangre, frío y brillante inmortal y fuera Bella quien es atacada por James, ¿no te sentirías de la misma manera que ella? Si la amas más de lo que te amas a ti mismo, ¿no querrías salvarla de la única cosa que podría matarla?, ¿Incluso si esa cosa fueras tú? — preguntó. Su voz era tranquila y cálida.

—Sí, pero ahora no soy yo el vampiro, ¿o sí? —espeté.

—Tienes razón, es ella y es la persona más desinteresada que conozco. Se provocaría dolor a sí misma con tal de salvarte. Tienes que entenderla —me dijo. —Es nueva en toda esta cosa del amor —suspiré. Necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza.

—¿Dónde están Emmett y Carlisle?

—Alice y Bella se fueron a recogerlos al aeropuerto hace como quince minutos —dijo.

Asentí.

De repente, en el silencio entre nosotros dos, sentí que mi estómago rugía. Él lo escuchó.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó. Asentí. —De acuerdo, iré rapidísimo y te traeré algo —dijo antes de desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

Suspiré.

El tonto y feo hotel no tenía servicio de comida. Los pequeños refrigeradores estaban vacíos y el único baño ni siquiera bajaba correctamente. El único empleado de verdad ni siquiera estaba aquí hoy, así que no había nadie con quien hablar además del moho verde que salía de la ducha. Aparte de nosotros, el hotel estaba completamente desierto.

Bueno, ahora solo yo.

Me froté los ojos, dejándome caer contra el edredón.

Estaba solo.

Cerré los ojos pensando de verdad en todo lo que Jasper había dicho.

Amaba a Bella. ¿Es que ella no podía ver eso?, ¿No podía ver con exactitud lo mucho que la amaba?, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil prometerme que se quedaría?

En este punto ya ni siquiera podía imaginar una vida sin ella. ¿Con quién saldría a almorzar?, ¿Quién vendría en las noches a dormir conmigo?, ¿Quién sostendría mi mano?, ¿Quién me besaría en la mañana?, ¿Quién me cargaría hasta el prado? Nadie.

Porque no quería que nadie más hiciera eso, no quería a nadie más en absoluto.

La quería a ella.

¿Es que ella no me quería a mí?

Pero entonces comencé a pensar… para que nosotros nos quedáramos juntos para siempre… ella tendría que ser humana y eso es imposible, pero… si ella seguía siendo inmortal… yo también tendría que ser un vampiro.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. Fruncí el ceño abriendo los ojos.

O Jasper es realmente rápido o son Alice y Bella. ¿Por qué tocarían?

Supuse que probablemente era alguien de la recepción finalmente aquí, supongo que no estaba solo.

Me levanté de la cómoda cama antes de llegar a la puerta. Cuando la abrí, mis ojos se encontraron con unos rojos y sentí que mis dedos se congelaban en el pomo de la puerta. La sangre huyó de mi rostro.

No, no. ¡No! ¡Esto no estaba pasando!

—Hola. Edward, ¿cierto?

No podía mover el rostro, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No creo que hayamos sido presentados oficialmente, soy James—. Su sonrisa era siniestra, grabada a través de su rostro. —Oh… ¿Bella no está aquí? Y tú estás completamente solo, que conveniente.

Su mano se envolvió en mi garganta y mis manos inmediatamente agarraron sus frías manos para quitármelo, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Jadeé por aire y por mi mente pasaban puras incoherencias. Mi frente estaba perlada de sudor. Respiró el aire que lo rodeaba.

—Hueles fantástico, a Victoria le encantará.

No quería morir.

Hundí mis cortas uñas en su piel pero no sirvió de nada, probablemente solo me lastimé los dedos al intentarlo. Entonces me lanzó y mi cuerpo cayó contra el piso mientras me agarraba la garganta y jadeaba por aire.

Cerró la puerta tras él, agachándose para mirarme.

—¿Por qué Bella te ama tanto? —se preguntó en voz alta. —¿Un humano? No eres bueno para ella, podría tener algo mejor. Me pregunto por qué no lo consigue —se rió.

¡Cállate! —grité y mi voz sonaba forzada. Este tipo podría intentar matarme, beber mi sangre, burlarse de mí, pero no podía cuestionar el amor que Bella me tiene… especialmente cuando yo mismo dudaba eso.

Jadeé de nuevo, al fin la sangre regresaba de nuevo a mi rostro y mi circulación de nuevo fluyendo. —Ella me ama.

—Ella ama tu sangre, idiota —sacudí la cabeza. —No importa, yo le haré el favor de librarse de ti. ¿De casualidad tendrás alguna jarra o tazón donde pueda poner tu sangre para dársela a Victoria?

Mis ojos se agrandaron y comencé a alejarme deslizándome por el piso hacia la puerta de la habitación. De repente, su pie apareció frente a mi rostro a la vez que me agarraba del cabello.

Grité de dolor.

—¿A dónde vas?

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse buscando cualquier objeto con el cual pudiera golpearlo antes de que él se agachara para quedar a mi nivel.

Encontré un jarro de cerámica, polvoriento, sucio y viejo. Lo agarré con firmeza entre mis manos y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir lo levanté lentamente y el pesado jarro temblaba en mis manos cuando lo estrellé en su cabeza.

Sus manos me soltaron en un momento de sorpresa y tomé esa como mi oportunidad para levantarme y correr al cuarto.

Cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mí sabiendo que no tenía sentido y era estúpido hacerlo. Podía escuchar sus risas ahogadas al otro lado de la puerta.

—Vamos, Edward, ¿cerrarle la puerta a un vampiro?, ¿En serio? Creí que tenías un plan mejor.

Sí tenía un plan, teníamos un buen plan. Él me encontraría, ellos lo matarían.

¿Qué jodidos le pasó a ese plan?

¿Cómo llegó él aquí?

¿Cómo me encontró?

¿Dónde rayos estaba Bella?

Miré a mi alrededor, mis ojos cayendo en la ventana y corrí hacia ella intentando encontrar una manera de abrirla, pero las bisagras estaban atascadas.

— ¡Mierda! —grité con frustración. El pánico me estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba salir de alguna forma, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que correr.

—Ábreme Edward.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, la puerta estaba rota y él tenía agarrada mi camiseta en su puño lanzándome contra la pared del cuarto. Grité de dolor cuando sentí mi cabeza estrellarse contra un marco de cristal. Podía escuchar los crujidos y como perdía el aliento por el fuerte impacto.

Podía oler la sangre y sentirla deslizarse por mi cuello.

—Tú, idiota niño insolente —se burló. — ¿Creíste que nunca te encontraría? —se rió. —Por favor, sabía dónde estabas. Estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina esperando el mejor momento para anotar, pero tu hermosa Bella y su hermana Alice no vieron venir esto. Perdieron el interés en mí en cuanto hicieron su pequeño 'plan' —aullaba de risa.

—Después de que termine contigo te llevaré con Victoria y luego también terminaré con tu Bella.

Le escupí. Estúpido e inmaduro, pero era la única cosa que se me ocurrió. Fue un instinto, él era desagradable.

— ¡No metas a Bella en esto! —grité. Mi voz temblaba pero era fuerte y firme.

Miré como mi saliva resbalaba por su pálido rostro, sus ojos ardían con fuego y odio mientras rechinaba los dientes. El miedo creció más en mi estómago y mis ojos se agrandaron.

Me agarró del brazo apretándolo con fuerza y lanzándome por la habitación. Grité de dolor cuando escuché el crujido de mis huesos. El dolor era mucho, feroz y fuerte, mis ojos se cerraron y apenas podía moverme.

En mi cabeza vi recuerdos de mi madre sonriéndome, con sus ojos verdes brillando. Luego, vi a mi padre besando su mejilla. Al final vi una memoria de Bella. Su hermoso rostro, sus amorosos ojos… la veía clara y perfectamente.

Podía sentir la pesadez de mi pecho, como mi cabeza daba vueltas y como el dolor de mi brazo y cabeza se unieron.

—Tú jod…

Antes de que cualquier otra palabra pudiera salir de su boca, un gruñido, un ruidoso gruñido de enojo rompió el aire. Sentí más pánico filtrarse en mí, el miedo aumentaba desde el fondo de mi estómago y luego ella saltó sobre la espalda de él, clavándole los dientes en el cuello y luego jalaba furiosamente. James gritó de dolor y mis ojos se agrandaron cuando me di cuenta de que los hermosos labios que destrozaban a James pertenecían a Bella.

Mi hermosa Bella.

Y luego mis ojos se abrieron… de miedo. No de miedo porque ella fuera a resultar herida, sino de miedo a ella. Yo le tenía _miedo _a ella.

Ella comenzó a destrozarlo con sus dientes, sus labios en una mueca de enojo, sus ojos perforaban llenos de odio. Después comencé a sentirme aliviado de que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, y de hecho sabía que todavía la amaba, incluso aunque justo ahora se viera más como un hermoso monstruo.

James chilló de dolor y movió las manos detrás de él agarrando a Bella del cuello y jalándola hacia enfrente, haciéndola caer en el piso. Ella se levantó inmediatamente mientras James se limpiaba el costado del cuello y sus ojos perforaban el rostro de Bella.

—Te mataré y después lo haré con él —espetó.

Ella gruñó, un terrorífico gruñido.

—Ni te atrevas.

Y con eso, ella se lanzó contra él, sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura, sus uñas se enterraron en su cuello cuando agachó la cabeza y arrancó otro pedazo. Él se la quitó de encima lanzándola contra una pared, haciendo un agujero cuando ella voló a través de la pared.

—¡Bella!

El pánico y miedo se filtró de nuevo, pero no era por mí, era por ella.

Tenía miedo de perderla.

Y entonces, el dolor de mi cabeza comenzó a empeorar y podía sentir la sangre bajando por mi cuello. Dolía tanto que mi visión se estaba haciendo borrosa. Cerré los ojos y gateé hasta una esquina alejada aplicando presión en mi cabeza, intentando detener la sangre.

— ¡Bella! —la inconfundible voz de Emmett rompió el aire.

Abrí los ojos y vi una imagen borrosa de Emmett agarrando a James de los brazos y Bella saltando sobre James. Sus manos se envolvieron en el cuello de él antes de retorcerlas arrancándole la cabeza. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante la forma tan salvaje de comportarse, era algo sacado directamente de una película de terror.

¿Lo peor?

Era real.

Emmett gruñó y le arrancó el brazo a James.

— ¡Bella, ve por Edward! —gritó Emmett.

Se quitó de encima de James y el resto fue un misterio ya que cerré los ojos.

—Oh, Dios —escuché su susurro. Sus fríos dedos se presionaban en mis muñecas y sienes. — ¡Carlisle! —gritó. El pánico llenaba sus palabras.

Gemí.

—Te… te amo —susurré.

— ¡Edward… quédate conmigo! —gritó.

Podía oler el humo a lo lejos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para que me importara.

— ¡Carlisle! —Bella gritó de nuevo, era un sonido penetrante.

El brazo me dolía tanto como la cabeza y el olor a sangre me estaba mareando.

—Oh Dios —fue la última cosa que oí.

-:-

Había un sonido constante que estaba comenzando a irritarme. Además del sonido, las luces que creaban un color rojo dentro de mis párpados eran igual de irritantes. Lo siguiente era el olor. Olía a limpio… demasiado… limpio. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

No olía a sangre.

Mis ojos se abrieron y parpadeé un par de veces, el primer pensamiento que me llegó a la cabeza fue Bella.

— ¿Bella? —llamé. — ¿Bella?

—Todo está bien, Edward —. De repente se escuchó la voz de mi padre a mi izquierda y me giré rápidamente, encontrándome con que ese movimiento me causaba dolor. Hice una mueca.

— ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Está abajo con su padre, le dije que fuera a descansar. No se ha apartado de tu lado.

Casi bufé ante la idea de Bella durmiendo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó.

—Algo así… todavía estoy muy adolorido… ¿qué sucedió?

—Bueno… al parecer, mientras yo estaba lejos tú decidiste aventurarte un poco… quiero decir, ¿motocicletas?, ¿En serio, Edward?, ¿Cuán más irresponsable puedes ser?

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Estaba tan preocupado por ti —agregó. Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Qué tan malos fueron los daños?

—Pues… te rompiste un brazo, tienes muy lastimada la columna y tienes once puntadas en la cabeza. Estás cubierto de moretones —dijo con tono profesional. Su voz era fría y tranquila como si yo fuera cualquier otro paciente.

Tragué en seco.

—Sí… suena como un accidente en motocicleta —murmuré.

Mi mente iba pasando imágenes de James y de Bella matándolo. Hice una mueca ante esa idea.

— ¿Te duele algo? Llamaré a la enfermera para que te dé pastillas para el dolor…

—No, quiero ver primero a Bella —dije. De repente mi voz se había llenado de ansiedad. Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

—Iré por ella… e ¿hijo? —dijo cuando su mano se envolvió en la perilla de la puerta. —Te amo.

Sonreí. —Yo… yo también te amo, papá.

Con eso, salió por la puerta y yo cerré los ojos. Las preguntas inundaban mi mente y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

¿Dónde estaba James?

¿Cómo terminé aquí?

¿Bella?

¿Motocicletas?

¿Cuándo regresó mi padre?

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

¿Bella?

— ¿Edward?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe e intenté sentarme ignorando el dolor que me causó eso.

—Bella —suspiré.

Apareció a un lado de la cama y sus manos cubrían las mías.

—Perdóname por haberte dejado allí —dijo. —Parece que sin importar qué haga, siempre termino hiriéndote. Si estoy contigo te pongo en peligro y si te dejo, el peligro te encuentra a ti. Si me hubiera ido más… tú estarías muerto —. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros; no se había alimentado.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, solo entonces me di cuenta del yeso que estaba usando.

—No es tu culpa —susurré.

—Sí lo es —respondió con fiereza. Suspiré.

—Bésame —susurré

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Bésame —repetí.

Confundida, se levantó y se inclinó para poder reunir sus labios con los míos. Suspiré en su boca sintiéndome en casa de nuevo, como si todo fuera a estar bien. Como si el mundo estuviera completo otra vez.

Mi corazón se agitó rápidamente y pude escuchar el pitido aumentar. Me dio otro besito antes de alejarse.

— ¿Lo sentiste? —pregunté. Ella suspiró bajando la mirada.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —pregunté de nuevo más severamente. Tenía que saber si ella lo había sentido.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo al final.

—Bien, ahora sabes que somos el uno para el otro, solo tú me haces sentir eso y solo yo te lo hago sentir a ti.

—Ya sabía eso.

—Entonces ni siquiera pienses en irte.

Suspiró sentándose de nuevo en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

—No quiero irme.

—No lo vas a hacer.

—No quiero irme Edward, pero… tienes que entender la situación en la que estamos…

—Lo entiendo perfectamente bien y puedo vivir con eso ¿Tú no?

—Técnicamente yo no estoy viva.

—Bella.

—Lo siento, el asunto es que no sabemos qué pasará.

—¿En serio? Porque yo sí. Tú y yo. Felices juntos. Para siempre.

—Estás mal, Edward. Yo voy a vivir para siempre, tú no y para el tiempo en que tengas noventa y tantos y mueras, yo seré quién se quede viviendo para siempre, solo recordándote.

Fruncí los labios.

—Lo siento, no es sobre mí, solo… intento hacerte ver que de cualquier manera ambos salimos perdiendo aquí.

—Entonces, ¿dices que deberíamos terminar y olvidar que alguna vez estuvimos juntos? —pregunté con fiereza. Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza presionando los dedos contra sus sienes.

—Dios no, Edward, no. Es solo que no sé qué demonios hacer aquí —suspiró. Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y se veían tan tristes, tan, tan tristes. —Ambos sabemos que solo hay una solución para nosotros.

Y Dios, sí que conocía esa solución, solo que no quería admitirlo. Alejé la vista.

—No quiero que me dejes —dije. Giré el rostro para verla ignorando el dolor. —No puedes dejarme.

—No quiero hacerlo —susurró.

—Entonces prométeme que no lo harás —demandé.

Ella hizo una pausa, vacilando con sus siguientes palabras.

—Te prometo que me quedaré —dijo suavemente.

—Que bien —susurré.

Se mordió el labio, bajando la vista a nuestras manos enlazadas. Suspiró.

—No puedo irme. Si de cualquier manera estamos condenados, voy a asegurarme de que seamos felices antes de que eso suceda.

Sonreí aliviado de que ella se fuera a quedar… por ahora. Justo así sentí que regresábamos a la normalidad, pero todavía había cosas que necesitaba saber.

— ¿James? —pregunté.

—Muerto. Emmett y Jasper se aseguraron de quemarlo después de que le arranqué la cabeza.

— ¿Victoria?

—No sabemos a donde fue —dijo. Había un pequeño destello en sus ojos, un destello de misterio e intriga. —No he estado vigilando a nadie, tendré que ver a donde fue — frunció los labios.

Asentí ligeramente, intentando evadir el dolor tanto como fuese posible.

—Entonces… ¿motocicletas? —pregunté divertido. Ella se rió suavemente.

—Sí… esa es la historia. Estabas montando con Emmett… un giro brusco, caíste. Gran accidente —resumió. Sonreí y me reí.

Me quedé en silencio un par de minutos más antes de acostarme, moviéndome a la derecha mientras le hacía señas a Bella para que se acostara junto a mí. En un rápido movimiento, tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura y su nariz presionada contra mí.

Suspiré y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

—Te amo —susurró.

—También te amo.

-:-

**Epilogo**

Manejar con una mano no era tan difícil como había imaginado. Por supuesto, tenía precaución, pero aún así me sentía presumido.

—De acuerdo, bien, tú ganas. Puedes conducir. Dios —suspiró Bella. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Esta noche yo sería el macho en la relación, el que llevaba los pantalones. Significaba que tenía permitido abrirle la puerta, yo guiaría en el baile y sería yo quién manejara todo el tiempo.

Me reí inclinándome para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Se veía absolutamente impresionante; su cabello caía en una cascada perfecta por su espalda, los mechones color caoba brillaban cada vez que pasábamos por un faro de luz, su cuerpo resaltaba en un hermoso vestido azul que complementaba su complexión. Casi me quedaba sin aliento cada vez que la veía, aunque suene muy cursi.

— ¿Estás lista para el baile? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, aunque no estoy segura si los pobres humanos están listos. Quiero decir, cinco vampiros en una habitación, ¿te puedes imaginar el horror? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. —Dudo que podamos controlar la tentación de toda esa sangre.

Me reí.

—No te preocupes, cerraré las puertas para que puedan masacrar a los desprevenidos pueblerinos —le aseguré siguiéndole la corriente.

—¿Y de parte de quién estarías? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Sonreí. —De parte de los vampiros, por supuesto.

Se rió, dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—De acuerdo.

El estacionamiento estaba lleno de estudiantes a rebosar, vestidos y trajes de todos los colores y la música salía del gimnasio. Salí orgullosamente de mi carro y caminé hacia la puerta del otro lado con una sonrisita presumida en mi rostro.

Abrí la puerta, sintiendo ya la posesividad hacia mi Bella cuando ojos hambrientos la miraron de arriba abajo. Ella sonrió amablemente y agarró mi mano sana, la otra todavía estaba enyesada.

—Te ves hermosa —le dije suavemente. Ella sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

—Gracias… por quina vez —me guiño un ojo.

Me reí entre dientes y avanzamos hacia el gimnasio entregando nuestros boletos y después entrando. La música era ruidosa y fuerte, haciéndome zumbar los oídos.

Podía ver a Millie y Dougie bailando junto con Billy que estaba sobre Lauren, sonreí y los saludé con la mano. Desde lejos vi a Emmett y Rosalie bailando en la pista, él tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Junto a ellos, Jasper giraba a una alegre Alice alrededor de él.

De repente sentí a Bella jalarme a la pista de baile.

— ¿Estamos ansiosos? —bromeé. Rodó los ojos y envolvió los brazos en mi cintura mientras intentábamos movernos juntos y danzar al ritmo de la música. Puse mi brazo sano sobre sus hombros cuando una canción lenta llenó el gimnasio.

Su cabeza se recargó en mi pecho y giramos en círculos por un rato miestras mi mejilla estaba presionada sobre su cabeza.

¡Y se sentía tan normal! Por una vez sentía que éramos una pareja normal, pero no era así.

Nosotros éramos Bella y Edward.

Inmortal y mortal.

Y podía vivir con eso.

— ¿Quieres salir afuera un rato? —preguntó de repente.

Sonreí.

—Claro.

Agarró mi mano, llevándome afuera y pasando junto a los ojos de muchos. Afuera las luces llenaban el pequeño jardín hecho de bosque y había un espacio justo en el centro, vacío de gente. Ella me llevó allí poniéndonos en el centro con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cuello mientras me sonreía.

Podía escuchar la música del gimnasio.

Envolví un brazo alrededor de ella y pronto comenzamos a balancearnos, nuestros ojos mirando a los del otro.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? —le pregunté de repente.

—En todo lo que ha pasado, en cómo es que esto va a terminar —susurró.

—No tiene que terminar —dije.

Soltó una risa seca antes de presionar su mano contra mi mejilla.

—Edward, esto va a terminar. Vas a crecer, envejecer, ir a la escuela…

—Y tú vendrás conmigo.

—No puedo casarme contigo. Me mudaría todo el tiempo, rompiendo las relaciones que crees en cada lugar que visitemos… no puedo darte hijos, Edward.

—No quiero nada de eso. Te quiero a ti —dije, mi voz era determinada y fuerte.

—Te cansarás y querrás irte. Tendré diecisiete para siempre Edward, tú envejecerás, y yo no. Tendremos que escondernos, no funcionará —dijo.

Ni siquiera podía creer que ella regresara a esto.

—Bella, ¿cómo es que siquiera puedes hablar de esto de nuevo? Dijiste que te quedarías.

—Dije que lo haría… pero tú no —dijo. —Puedes irte cuando quieras.

—Pero no lo haré.

—Edward, somos muy diferentes.

—Dijiste que no.

—Y no lo haré… pero quiero que lo entiendas… no somos iguales, en absoluto.

—No me importa— dije. —Te amo.

—Eres humano, puedes cambiar de parecer.

—Pero no lo haré. Siempre te querré, siempre —dije. —Para siempre.

Ella cerró los ojos, recargando la frente contra mi pecho.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente para resolver esto —dije.

—Yo tengo la eternidad para resolver esto, tú no —declaró.

Besé el tope de su cabeza.

—Te quiero a ti, siempre a ti —le dije al oído.

—Yo también —me respondió.

—Entonces no hay que preocuparnos de eso ahora —dije. Ella suspiró levantando la cabeza. Sonreí tranquilizándola.

La incliné hacia atrás cuando la canción llegó a su fin. Me sonrió suavemente, insegura.

—Te amo. Me amas. Me voy a quedar… siempre. Y tú te vas a quedar… para siempre… ¿no es eso suficiente? —pregunté. Suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

—Suficiente por ahora —susurró.

Sonreí e incliné suavemente la cabeza para presionar mis labios contra su fría garganta.


End file.
